Bukan Akhir Persahabatan
by Tandrato
Summary: Perpisahan bukanlah akhir dari persahabatan. Walau tak selamanya begitu, tapi ikatan batin yang terbentuk akibat persahabatan itu tidak akan mudah di lupakan. Persahabatan yang kuat akan melahirkan sebuah cerita yang hebat. Dan begitulah persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke. Walau pernah berpisah akan suatu alasan, pada akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi dengan membawa keluarga mereka sendiri.
1. Uzumaki Naruto Part 1

**Bukan Akhir Persahabatan**

 **:**

 **Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Spesial Chapter From Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **:**

Imajinasi879 a.k Taufiq879

 **::==\\\==\\\==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 _ **Summary**_

Perpisahan bukanlah akhir dari persahabatan. Walau tak selamanya begitu, tapi ikatan batin yang terbentuk akibat persahabatan itu tidak akan mudah di lupakan. Persahabatan yang kuat akan melahirkan sebuah cerita yang hebat. Dan begitulah persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke. Walau pernah berpisah akan suatu alasan, pada akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi dengan membawa keluarga mereka sendiri.

 **Warning**

Sebuah cerita spesial yang masih berkaitan dengan cerita fanfiksi berjudul **Si Miskin Boruto** dan **Kehidupan Baru Boruto**. Di persembahkan khusus bagi seluruh penghuni situs Fanfiction ini khususnya bagi mereka penggemar Naruto Hinata dan Sasuke Sakura. Dan terlebih khusus lagi untuk para pembaca yang pernah membaca kedua judul cerita saya di atas.

Bagian pertama akan mengisahkan Uzumaki Naruto ketika berpisah dengan Sasuke dan menjalani kehidupan barunya setelah perang besar antara Mafia dan Techconnec hingga pada akhirnya bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Bagian Kedua akan mengisahkan Uchiha Sasuke ketika berpisah dengan Naruto dan menjalani kehidupan Barunya setelah perang besar antara Mafia dan Techconnec hingga pada akhirnya bertemu lagi dengan Naruto

Suka Pairnya tapi tidak suka Authornya, silakan tinggalkan pesan dan jangan di baca dari pada sakit mata.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Bagian 1 : Uzumaki Naruto**

 **==\\\==\\\==**

Setahun yang lalu terjadi sebuah pertempuran dahsyat di sebuah tempat di hutan Konoha yang melibatkan Techconnec dan Mafia, 2 organisasi non militer yang sudah berseteru sejak lama. Akibat pertempuran itu, banyak anggota dari kedua belah pihak berguguran.

Dan kini genap setahun pasca pertempuran besar itu. Keadaan pun kembali normal. Techconnec selaku perusahaan telekomunikasi terbesar di dunia sudah berjalan layaknya perusahaan biasa tanpa adanya perseteruan yang mengarah kepada Kematian dan kehancuran.

Berbulan-bulan, Techconnec mulai melupakan semua hal-hal buruk yang terjadi setahun yang lalu. Di bawah pimpinan direktur tertinggi, Uchiha Sasuke, Techconnec menjadi satu-satunya perusahaan paling berpengaruh di Konoha.

Tepat pada hari itu, 2 orang paling berpengaruh dalam pertempuran besar itu sedang duduk bertatapan di sebuah ruangan dan terlibat dalam sebuah pembicaraan serius. Ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Jadi kau... memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Techconnec?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku sudah tidak mau berlama-lama lagi di sini," kata Naruto.

"Apa boleh buat. Kau sudah membuat Keputusan yang penting dan mungkin akan mempengaruhi hidupmu walau entah itu negatif atau positif," ucap Sasuke lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap keluar jendela melihat jalan raya sehingga membelakangi Naruto, "dan apa alasanmu sehingga kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Techconnec yang selama ini sudah kita lindungi mati-matian bersama?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sederhana, Aku sudah tidak bisa membuat dosa-dosa lagi. dosaku sudah banyak dan di tambah pertempuran itu, dosaku meningkat drastis. Aku mau menjadi orang yang lebih baik dari yang sekarang. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Techconnec dan kota ini untuk pergi ke sebuah kota dan menjalani kehidupan yang baru layaknya orang normal," ucap Naruto.

"Jadi begitu," Sasuke menghembuskan nafas, "padahal di sini kehidupanmu terjamin. Gajimu juga terjamin. Tidak ada jaminan jika di luar sana kau akan sukses. Jadi aku minta kau memikirkannya baik-baik," lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku sudah membulatkan tekat. Aku sudah menerima semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Hidup miskin bagiku tidak masalah. Aku sudah mengalaminya bahkan sejak aku kecil," ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah. Kau yang buat Keputusan ini. Dan aku sudah tidak bisa melarangmu pergi. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat Naruto. Kau pergi dari Konoha meninggalkanku dan juga Techconnec tidak akan mengubah jati dirimu. Kau seorang pejuang Techconnec sama sepertiku dan pengawal yang lain," Sasuke berbalik dan menghadap Naruto, "dan kau pasti tahu apa yang di lakukan seseorang hingga mendapatkan gelar pejuang Techconnec, yaitu membunuh," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu. Walau aku sudah berubah, gelar itu akan selalu menempel padaku, yang bisa kulakukan adalah membersihkan diriku dan tidak pernah berurusan dengan mereka lagi," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati mejanya lalu membuka laci. "Kapan kau mau pergi?" tanya Sasuke sambil mencari sesuatu dalam laci tersebut.

"Sekarang aku akan pulang dan bersiap-siap. Dan besok aku akan meninggalkan Konoha dengan menggunakan kereta," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam laci dan memberikannya pada Naruto. "Bawalah. Aku mau kau selalu mengingat kami yang ada di Techconnec. Meski ingatan tentang pertempuran besar itu ingin kau lupakan. bawalah ini bersamamu. Ada banyak kenangan semasa perang yang tak boleh kau lupakan," ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Akan aku bawa ini bersamaku. Tapi jika suatu ketika aku menjualnya, janganlah marah padaku," ucap Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja. Dan juga nanti sebelum pulang mampirlah ke bendahara untuk mengambil gajimu bulan ini dan ambil bonusmu. Jumlahnya memang tidak besar, tapi bisa untuk menyambung hidupmu selama beberapa bulan jika kau berhemat," kata Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto lalu berdiri dan memasukan pistol yang di berikan Sasuke ke tas miliknya.

"Jaga dirimu. Dan jika suatu saat kau berkunjung ke Konoha, mampirlah ke tempatku. Aku akan selalu menerimamu," ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa... aku sudah memutuskan untuk tak mengunjungimu lagi. aku ingin melupakan hal-hal buruk ini. Tapi... aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu dan semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku," ucap Naruto.

"Ahh, jadi begitu. Mau bagaimana lagi. semua terserah padamu. Kau yang membuat semua Keputusan ini. Tapi jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, jangan ragu untuk memintanya padamu. Selama ini aku berhutang nyawa padamu jadi jangan ragu," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku mau bertemu dengan Bendahara dan mengambil uangku," ujar Naruto.

"Ya, silakan," ucap Sasuke.

Keadaan sunyi beberapa detik. Tak seorang pun dari kedua remaja yang baru menjadi orang dewasa itu berkata sesuatu. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya berdiri sambil bertatapan. Antara Naruto dan Sasuke tak memiliki sesuatu untuk di bahas lagi.

Hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke berkata sesuatu. "Sepertinya sekarang... sudah waktunya kita berpisah dan menjalani hidup masing-masing," kata Sasuke.

"Ya, kita adalah 2 orang dewasa yang akan menempuh hidup baru setelah hari ini. Jadi kita akan berpisah dan mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi," ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu Selamat tinggal, kawan," ucap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan sebuah jabat tangan perpisahan?" tanya Naruto.

Mereka pun melakukan jabat tangan persahabatan mereka yang sudah mereka lakukan semenjak SMA. Jabat tangan persahabatan itu cukuplah panjang hingga menghabiskan 10 detik hingga pada akhirnya berakhir dengan keduanya saling menepuk bahu satu sama lain.

 **==\\\==\\\==**

 **Sudut Pandang Naruto (Naruto POV)**

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Sasuke, aku melanjutkan perjalanan untuk menemui bendahara Techconnec untuk mengambil uang yang di janjikan Sasuke padaku. Aku berjalan dengan santai sambil melihat sekeliling untuk melihat Techconnec untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Setelah mengambil uangku yang berjumlah sekitar 20 juta itu, aku berjalan menuju atap. Di sana aku melihati kota Konoha dan pemandangannya sekitar 10 menit hingga pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi besok pagi.

Aku tinggal di apartemen yang dulu pernah aku dan Sasuke tinggali sewaktu masih sekolah. Walau setelah Sasuke menjadi pimpinan Techconnec, aku tinggal sendiri di sana. Banyak kenangan di apartemen itu yang tidak bisa kulupakan. Banyak sekali kejadian suka maupun duka yang kulewati di apartemen itu.

Aku merapikan apartemen lalu menyiapkan semua barang-barang yang bisa aku bawa. Tujuanku adalah sebuah kota yang cukup jauh dari kota Konoha yaitu kota kumogakure. Semakin jauh semakin bagus untukku.

Keesokan paginya, aku pergi. Aku sempat mengirim kabar ke Sasuke yang mengatakan aku akan pergi. Sasuke pun hanya menyuruhku untuk berhati-hati. Dan setelah itu ia pergi menuju stasiun dengan memakai jasa taksi.

Setibanya di Stasiun, aku pun langsung memasuki kereta yang kebetulan telah datang. Bisa di bilang aku hampir saja terlambat. Dan perjalananku pun di mulai. Walau kota tujuanku jauh, tapi masih dapat di tempuh dengan kereta karena ada rel yang menghubungkan Konoha dengan kota kumogakure. Walau ada yang lebih jauh lagi sehingga tidak bisa di tempuh dengan jalur darat walau sebenarnya bisa hanya memakan waktu berhari-hari.

Tak terasa aku sudah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 10 jam di dalam kereta. Aku mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan karena perutku mulai lapar. Perjalanan tinggal beberapa jam lagi.

Beberapa jam kemudian kereta berhenti dan aku pun turun. Kebetulan aku membawa 2 tas sehingga tas pertama aku pakai dan tas kedua aku pegang. Aku pun berjalan menuju jalan raya untuk mencari taksi dan pergi mencari tempat tinggal.

 **==\\\==\\\==**

Aku tiba di sebuah kompleks perumahan. Ada rumah yang di sewa di kompleks itu sehingga aku memutuskan untuk ke sana. Walau bukan rumah yang mewah, tapi bukan masalah bagiku.

Waktu saat itu sudah malam dan gelap. Aku masih berjalan mencari rumah yang di sewakan. Cukup lama aku berjalan hingga pada akhirnya aku berjumpa dengan tulisan yang bertuliskan "Di sewakan" aku mencari nomor telepon di tulisan itu dan menghubunginya.

Beberapa menit kemudian sudah tercipta kesepakatan. Aku bisa menyewa rumah itu dengan bayaran 2 juta sebagai setoran awal. Aku hanya perlu menunggu kedatangan pemilik rumah untuk membayar uang muka dan menerima kunci.

Karena tas yang aku gendong berat, makanya aku menaruhnya di tanah beserta tas yang aku pegang. Namun tiba-tiba saja seseorang muncul dan mengambil salah satu tasku. Aku pun berteriak "Woi, maling!" dan tanpa pikir panjang aku meninggalkan tasku yang satunya lagi dan berlari mengejar maling itu sambil berharap tasku yang kutinggal tidak ikut di ambil oleh maling yang lain.

Dia berlari dengan cepat. Tapi aku lebih cepat. Ia benar-benar mencari masalah dengan orang yang salah. Ia melihatku yang sudah tepat berada di belakangnya. Ia pun menambah kecepatannya begitu pun denganku. "Menyebalkan! Berhenti. Itu berisi uang untuk aku hidup!" ujarku sambil mengejarnya.

Aku melihatnya menjadi kelelahan. Aku pun berlari menyampinginya kemudian mendahuluinya. Ia berbelok namun aku dengan cepat menendangnya hingga terpental dan menghantam tanah dengan keras.

"Huhh, dasar menyebalkan," desahku padanya lalu mengambil paksa tasku darinya. "Kenapa kau mencuri tasku?" Tanyaku sambil berusaha meraih sesuatu yang ada di dalam tasku sambil melihatinya yang sedang berusaha kabur.

Aku mengarahkan pistol kepadanya. "Jawab aku? Kenapa kau mencuri tasku?" Tanyaku sekali lagi. melihatku menodongkan pistol ke arahnya membuatnya diam dan tak berani melawan ataupun kabur.

"Maaf, ampun. Ampun. Saya terpaksa. Saya terpaksa mencuri. Tolong jangan bunuh saya. istri saya sakit, harus di operasi dan saya butuh uang. Maka saya mencuri. Tolong ampuni saya," jawabnya.

"Huhh, dasar. Kau ini. Padahal kau masih sehat dan masih mampu kerja. Kenapa kau malah mencuri. Jika istrimu sakit, sebaiknya kau bekerja ekstra dan bukannya mencuri," ucapku lalu memasukan pistol kembali ke dalam tas.

"Ampun. Maafkan saya. tolong jangan lapor saya ke polisi. Istri saya membutuhkan saya," ujarnya.

Aku tidak tahu apakah orang di hadapanku ini berkata jujur atau bohong. Tapi aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu. Yang penting tasku berhasil kudapatkan kembali. setelah mengembalikan pistol itu, aku mengeluarkan 10 juta dari tasku dan melemparnya ke arah orang di hadapanku.

"Beritahu namamu padaku," titahku padanya

"E-ezio. Namaku Ezio," ujarnya.

"Itu untukmu. Jangan mencuri lagi. dan kuharap istrimu benar-benar sakit. Tapi jika kau menipuku, maka jika kau memang punya istri maka istrimu itu akan sakit lalu mati," ucapku sambil menyodorkan uang itu padanya.

"Ini kebanyakan. Aku hanya butuh 7 juta saja," ucapnya.

"Ambil saja. Dan kuharap dengan uang itu kau tidak mencuri lagi. manfaatkan uang yang kuberikan padamu itu," ucapku lalu meninggalkannya.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak. Aku akan selalu mengingat kebaikanmu," ucapnya sambil bersujud padaku yang sedang berjalan meninggalkannya.

 **==\\\==\\\==**

Aku kembali ke rumah yang di sewakan itu lagi. aku di buat kaget karena tas yang aku taruh di bahu jalan hilang. aku menjadi panik sendiri dan mengutuk dalam hati si pelaku yang mencuri tasku.

Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu rumah yang di sewakan itu dari dalam. "Hey! apa kau yang tadi menelepon dan mau menyewa rumah ini?" Tanya orang itu padaku.

"Y-ya," jawabku ragu.

"Bagus, kemarilah. Oh apa tas di bahu jalan itu milikmu?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, apa anda melihatnya?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, aku menyimpannya karena kupikir milikmu. Kau ini ceroboh sekali. Di sini rawan, Banyak pencuri jalanan, kau harusnya berhati-hati. Masuklah, kita bicarakan administrasi di dalam," ucapnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, rumah itu pun sudah kusewa dan bisa kutempati. Fasilitasnya pun sudah lengkap. Ada televisi, Kulkas. Ranjang, dan lain-lain. Setelah hari yang melelahkan ini, tak ada yang lebih baik selain tidur di malam hari.

3 hari kemudian, saat sedang sarapan aku di buat kaget dengan suara bel pintu. Itu aneh karena aku masih baru dan tentu belum memiliki tetangga dan bahkan belum mengenal mereka sehingga tak mungkin mereka bertamu. Aku berjalan dan membuka pintu. Ternyata dia adalah Ezio. Orang yang pernah merampokku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku datar.

"Umm... Ini," dia menyodorkan sejumlah uang padaku, "aku kembalikan sisanya. Maaf Cuma tersisa 3 juta. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih. karena anda, istri saya selamat," ucapnya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Tapi sebaiknya kau simpan saja. Hitung-hitung modal untuk buka usaha agar tidak merampok lagi,"

"Anda baik sekali. Saya merasa bersalah dan malu karena pernah berusaha merampok anda," ucapnya.

"Jika waktu itu kau tidak merampokku, pasti belum tentu istrimu sembuh sekarang, hal itulah yang kunamakan takdir,"

Kami mengobrol cukup lama hingga pada akhirnya ia pamit dan pulang. Tapi sebelum dia pulang, ia mengatakan sesuatu padaku. "Jika kau mendapat masalah, bilanglah padaku. Jika kau di ganggu sama preman di sini, sebut namaku," ucapnya.

 **==\\\==\\\==**

1 bulan sudah kulewati. Tapi aku belum juga memiliki sebuah pekerjaan. Uang-uang sudah habis kupakai untuk makan dan membeli perabotan rumah yang lainnya yang tidak di sediakan pemilik rumah.

Dan lagi kupakai untuk membayar biaya sewa sebesar 1 juta. Uang yang di berikan Sasuke pun sudah habis dan yang tersisa hanya uang simpananku yang tak lebih dari 10 juta. Kebiasaanku saat di Konoha sekarang terasa di sini. Di Konoha aku suka menghabiskan uangku untuk membeli semangkuk ramen spesial dan terkadang bukan semangkuk. Barang-barang di sini juga mahal. Mungkin aku sudah sedikit salah mengambil langkah.

Tapi tidak masalah bagiku. Aku pria dewasa yang bisa menjalani jalan yang telah kupilih. Aku harus mencari pekerjaan yang setidaknya memiliki penghasilan 2 juta per bulan agar bisa tetap tinggal di rumah ini. Kan sayang, aku sudah _mengupgrade_ rumah ini menjadi lebih baik dengan perabotan-perabotan yang baru kubeli.

Walau aku sudah pernah mencari pekerjaan dan gagal untuk mendapatkannya, aku tidak putus asa untuk mencari. Awalnya aku mencari pekerjaan dengan gaji yang cukup besar dan gagal. Aku sadar, aku harus memulai dari bawah agar bisa sampai ke atas. Sama seperti di Techconnec, Aku tidak bisa langsung secara instan menduduki jabatan tinggi.

Awalnya aku di masukan Sasuke di Techconnec hanya sebatas pengawal biasa. Namun lama kelamaan aku menduduki posisi penting dan menjadi pelatih. Dan tak lama kemudian menjadi tangan kanannya dan menjadi pengawal andalannya dan menjadi ketua tim pengawal khusus Sasuke dan mungkin hanya hitungan bulan sejak aku meninggalkan Techconnec, aku bisa menjadi wakil direktur perusahaan telekomunikasi terbesar itu.

Aku sadar. Aku harus mencari pekerjaan yang sederhana dengan gaji kecil. Nantinya mungkin aku akan menduduki posisi yang cukup penting di pekerjaanku itu jika aku bekerja keras. Aku berjalan menyisiri kota Kumogakure. Tapi aku tidak berani ke pusat kota karena pasti hanya orang-orang berpendidikan saja yang bisa bekerja di sana.

Aku melamar kerja di toko-toko namun di tolak dengan alasan sudah penuh. Warung makan, sama hasilnya. Perusahaan-perusahaan kecil, mereka mengatakan aku tidak berpengalaman. Yah, aku hampir putus asa.

Uangku memang masih sekitar 9 juta. Tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Paling hanya cukup untuk beberapa Minggu ke depan. Aku pun belum membeli pakaian-pakaian baru yang sekiranya cocok dengan gaya di kota ini. Dan jika uangku tinggal 5 juta, mungkin ada baiknya jika ku pakai untuk pulang ke Konoha dan menemui Sasuke dan memohon padanya untuk menerimaku kembali bekerja di perusahaannya dan menyatakan bahwa rencana hidup baruku gagal.

Tapi aku tetap menjunjung tinggi prinsipku. Aku tidak ingin kembali ke Konoha dan bertemu Sasuke. Aku tidak mau mengingat masa lalu yang suram. Aku terus berjalan berharap aku menemukan sebuah tanda bertuliskan "Menerima lowongan." Tapi sepertinya itu hanya harapan yang tak terkabulkan. Aku hanya terus berjalan menyisiri kota untuk menemukan tempat yang bisa ku lamar.

Hingga tiba-tiba aku lewat di depan sebuah bangunan yang sedang di bangun. Dan aku pun mengingat masa laluku di mana aku dulu bekerja sebagai buruh bangunan. Saat itu aku bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang pekerja bangunan yang bekerja untuk sebuah perusahaan konstruksi.

Aku melihat sang mandor yang sepertinya sedang berbicara kepada pemilik proyek. Aku pun mendekat dan bertanya pada si mandor. Saat aku memasuki area pembangunan, si pemilik proyek itu pun pergi meninggalkan sang mandor melakukan tugas-tugasnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" katanya begitu saya mendekat.

"Ini jasa perusahaan kontraktor apa ya?" tanyaku.

"Oh kami bekerja untuk PT. Bangun Mandiri asal Konoha. Masa anda tidak mengenali kami dari seragam kami? Dan juga padahal kami cukup terkenal di kota ini. Bahkan sampai ada 1 cabang perusahaan PT. Bangun Mandiri di kota ini" Tanyanya.

"Ooh, PT. Bangun Mandiri. Aku ingat. Kalian itu yang membangun rumah keluarga Uchiha kan?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, tapi itu tim yang lain. Bukan kami. Dan maksudku tim sebelum kami bekerja di Bangun Mandiri," ucapnya.

"Ya, saya mau bertanya? Apakah di sini masih menerima lowongan pekerjaan?" tanyaku.

"Jadi Cuma mau bertanya lowongan. Maaf, kami sudah penuh. Beberapa hari yang lalu kami baru menerima 5 orang baru dari kota ini," ucapnya.

"Hufft, baiklah. Tapi apa tidak ada posisi lagi. saya cukup berpengalaman walau tidak punya ijazah," ucapku.

Ternyata, ada seseorang yang sepertinya menguping pembicaraan kami. Dan dia adalah Ezio yang kemudian menghadap sang mandor. "Pak, izinkan orang ini bekerja di sini. jika memang penuh, saya siap di gantikan olehnya," ucap Ezio.

"Ada apa memangnya? Kenapa kau mau keluar agar orang ini bisa masuk?" Tanya sang mandor pada Ezio.

"Ceritanya panjang pak. Intinya berkat dia istri saya bisa di operasi," ucap Ezio.

"Begini saja. Kebetulan saya butuh orang untuk membuat saluran air atau got atau parit di area konstruksi ini. Dan kau lihat semua pekerja sibuk dengan bangunan utama. Jadi jika kau memang mau bekerja di sini, buatlah saluran air got di sini. akan kuberikan denah rancangannya padamu jika memang kau mau, tapi ada syaratnya. Hasilnya harus bagus sesuai yang aku harapkan," ucapnya.

Aku bahagia dan tanpa pikir panjang aku menerimanya. aku menerima dengan sepenuh hati. Sang mandor menyuruhku untuk bersiap sementara ia pergi untuk mengambil denah dan rancangan konstruksi saluran got di area konstruksi ini.

Tak lama kemudian ia menyerahkan kepadaku secarik kertas. Aku pun melepas mulai bekerja. Namun Ezio tidak membantuku karena ia masih sibuk mengangkati semen dan pasir. Aku bekerja sendiri dalam membangun saluran itu.

Mengambil pasir sendiri, batu bata sendiri, semen sendiri dan kerja pun sendiri. Tapi aku tidak mengeluh. Aku kerja sepenuh hati dan berharap suatu saat nanti posisiku bisa penting di tim ini. Ya, itu yang kuharapkan makanya aku memutuskan untuk bekerja di sini.

Aku mulai dengan mencampur semen. Setelah selesai aku mulai menyusun batu bata itu dengan semen. Aku mengikuti rancangan dengan sangat berhati-hati. Itu karena ini adalah got yang sudah di rancang sedemikian rupa dan bahkan jaraknya pun harus presisi. Panjangnya pun harus sesuai dengan yang ada di rancangan.

Aku pun sudah membangun saluran sepanjang 3 meter walau batu batanya belum kulapisi dengan semen. Hari pun sudah semakin sore dan banyak pekerja yang mulai meninggalkan area pembangunan.

Sang mandor menghampiriku. "Kerja bagus. Aku bisa menerimamu bekerja di sini. tapi untuk sementara tugasmu adalah membangun saluran got itu. Kau bisa pulang dan beristirahat sekarang," ucapnya lalu memberiku sebuah kardus.

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku.

"Itu seragam dan perlengkapan lainnya yang kau butuhkan dan harus kau kenakan selama bekerja, walaupun kau belum resmi kuterima, tapi seragam itu penting terutama perlengkapan keamanannya," ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Tak lama kemudian Ezio menghampiriku dan mengajakku pulang.

Dalam perjalanan kami terlibat pembicaraan kecil. Ezio menceritakan pengalaman pertama ia merampok dan pada akhirnya ia tobat setelah menerima uang dariku. Aku pun menceritakan sedikit kebenaran pada Ezio. Aku menceritakan alasan kepergianku dari Konoha dan datang ke Kumogakure. Aku juga menjelaskan mengapa sampai bisa aku menodongnya dengan pistol yang kuambil dari tas yang hendak ia curi.

Semenjak itu, aku mulai akrab dengannya. Walau ia adalah mantan perampok, tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya karena dulunya mungkin aku lebih bengis dari sekedar perampok yang hanya mencuri sejumlah uang milik seseorang. Kini ia sudah bertobat dan mungkin mengabdi padaku yang sudah membuatnya berubah.

 **==\\\==\\\==**

Aku merebahkan diriku di kasur. Hari ini pekerjaan cukup melelahkan bagiku. Mungkin ini karena baru pertama kali sejak terakhir kali aku bekerja sebagai buruh bangunan. Malam itu aku mengenang masa kecil di mana aku waktu itu bekerja juga sebagai buruh. Dan kini aku bekerja lagi sebagai buruh bangunan.

Setiap hari Ezio datang menjemputku untuk bersama-sama berjalan menuju area konstruksi. Namun sebelum menuju area konstruksi aku mengajak Ezio untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu di sebuah warung yang tak jauh dari area konstruksi. Dan setelah selesai sarapan, kami pun berjalan menuju area konstruksi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan kami.

Aku pun mulai bekerja dengan ekstra kembali. kali ini targetku adalah menyelesaikan 5 meter kemudian kulapisi dengan semen. Namun ternyata semua di luar perkiraan. Aku mampu mencapai target saat siang. aku di ajak Ezio untuk makan dan setelah makan aku kembali lagi bekerja melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda.

Dalam seminggu aku berhasil menyelesaikan got sepanjang 150 meter yang mengelilingi Area konstruksi sendirian. Sang mandor pun terkesan dengan hasilnya. Ia pun merekomendasikanku untuk menjadi pegawai tetap dan terdaftar di perusahaan pusat. Aku pun meminta sang mandor untuk merekomendasikan Ezio.

Aku pun turut membantu pembangunan bangunan utama. Dan dalam sebulan, proyek itu pun selesai dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Anggota tim yang berjumlah banyak membuat pekerjaan menjadi cepat selesai.

Aku pun menerima bayaran sebesar 5 juta. Dan merupakan gaji pertamaku setelah melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat menguras tenaga.

 **==\\\==\\\==**

Karena aku dan Ezio merupakan buruh tetap atau kata halusnya pekerjai tetap, aku dan Ezio pun harus rela meninggalkan rumah untuk melakukan proyek di tempat lain dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Ezio pun harus rela meninggalkan istrinya untuk bekerja di tempat lain walau masih masuk wilayah kota Kumogakure.

Bekerja sebagai buruh bangunan tanpa Ijazah membuat kami tidak memiliki gaji tetap. Gaji hanya mendapat upah setiap Minggu yang jumlahnya bervariasi tergantung harga proyek yang kami kerjakan. Kadang cukup untuk kebutuhan kami dan kadang kurang. Honor kami terbesar adalah ketika proyek yang kami kerjakan selesai dan terkadang ada bonus. Bagiku upah berapa pun akan cukup selama aku bisa membayar sewa rumah dan tetap bisa makan selama selama seminggu walau jika di hitung-hitung jumlahnya tidak lebih dari 1,5 juta sebulan. Tapi bagi Ezio yang telah berkeluarga, upah yang ia dapat tidaklah cukup apalagi ia memiliki seorang istri dan 2 orang anak yang perlu makan dan sekolah. Mendengar cerita itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak memutuskan mencari pacar dan menikah sebelum aku sukses dalam perjalananku ini.

Sudah genap setahun semenjak aku meninggalkan Konoha, Techconnec, dan Sasuke. Terkadang aku jadi memikirkan mereka bertiga di kala ingin tidur. Aku juga memikirkan kehidupan Sasuke yang begitu mewah dan selalu memakan makanan yang enak-enak. Sementara aku di sini terkadang hanya makan mi instan. Namun ada 1 hal yang paling kurindukan, yaitu Ramen. Di Kumogakure sangatlah sulit untuk mendapatkannya dan jika ada pun harganya cukup mahal. Bahkan ada malam di mana aku sangat ingin makan ramen yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi karena terus memikirkan itu.

Suatu ketika, tugas memanggilku lagi. Ada sebuah proyek besar di sebuah desa yang masihlah berada di dalam wilayah Konoha. Itu adalah proyek besar yang sangat mahal milik perusahaan Techconnec. Proyek itu di berikan pada tim kami yang sudah cukup terkenal dalam mengerjakan proyek-proyek besar di kota Kumogakure dan sekitarnya. Dan lagi pula timku ini sebenarnya penempatannya adalah di perusahaan pusat. Tapi karena di perusahaan cabang kota Kumogakure kekurangan tim pekerja bangunan, tim ini pun di datangkan dari Konoha. Walaupun begitu, pekerjanya bervariasi sehingga tidak semuanya orang Konoha.

Jadi keesokan paginya, aku bersama mandor dan 56 pekerja lainnya pun berangkat menuju desa itu. Setibanya di sana, kami pun segera menuju lokasi pembangunan dan membangun tenda peristirahatan tak jauh dari lokasi konstruksi akan berjalan. Sang mandor pun menjelaskan mengenai proyek yang akan kami kerjakan. Proyek itu adalah proyek pembangunan Laboratorium Teknologi Techconnec dan juga gudang penyimpanan barang milik perusahaan Techconnec. Bagi pekerja lain itu adalah proyek yang menguntungkan. Tapi bagiku itu adalah proyek yang membuntungkan karena aku harus mengingat kembali masa-masa suram sewaktu masih menjadi bagian dari Techconnec.

Tiba-tiba saja ketika sang mandor menjelaskan mengenai proyek ini pada kami, seseorang berjas biru tua bersama 2 orang berjas hitam yang merupakan pengawal Techconnec. Aku menjadi panik seketika, aku masih belum mau keberadaanku di ketahui oleh mereka. Ingin aku pergi dan keluar dari perusahaan konstruksi agar aku tidak perlu mengerjakan proyek ini yang malah membuatku terus mengingat masa lalu yang suram. Tapi itu adalah tindakan bodoh yang mungkin akan membunuhku karena kelaparan sebab tak punya uang.

Orang berjas biru itu pun menjabat tangan si mandor lalu bercakap-cakap dengan nada pelan. Lalu setelah itu, ia berbicara dengan kami. "Selamat sore semua! Perkenalkan nama saya Suigetsu, penanggung jawab proyek ini dari pihak Techconnec. Ini proyek besar dan kuharap bisa selesai tanpa kesalahan-kesalahan yang bisa merugikan kedua perusahaan."

Di saat Suigetsu berbicara, para pengawalnya terus memperhatikan sekitar dan memandangi kami satu-persatu. Aku menjadi panik seketika. Namun beruntung aku memakai jaket _Hoody_ sehingga aku bisa menutupi kepalaku dan menutup mulutku agar tidak di kenali oleh kedua pengawal itu. Dan ada alasan kuat mengapa mereka bisa mengenaliku. Akulah pemimpin tertinggi pengawal Techconnec. Walau aku tidak mengenal mereka, tapi mereka tetap akan mengenalku. Meskipun mungkin orang bernama Suigetsu itu tidak mengenalku karena aku sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dan bahkan melihatnya.

Menutup kepala dan mulut ternyata mengundang atensi para pengawal dan Suigetsu. Terhadapku. Aku tetap tenang karena kedua pengawal itu kembali memilih memperhatikan sekitar ketimbang memperhatikanku.. "Kau, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Kuharap tidak karena aku tidak akan mengizinkan orang sakit bekerja di sini dan menghambat proses pembangunan. Siapa namamu? Akan kupastikan kau mendapat izin istirahat beberapa hari hingga kau sembuh," ucap Suigetsu.

"Naruto, pak," ucapku dengan pelan. Dan lagi atensi para pengawal itu terundang untuk melihat ke arahku dengan rasa penasaran. "Naruto, jika kau memang sakit istirahatlah. Aku tidak mau ada yang sakit tapi memaksa bekerja, nyawa itu mahal dan kami di Techconnec sangat menghargainya terutama para pekerja lapangan milik Techconnec," ucap Suigetsu.

"Saya tidak sakit pak. Hanya kedinginan. Ini pertama kali bagi saya ke desa, tak kusangka udaranya dingin sekali," ucapku sedikit berbohong.

"Oh begitu, ya memang sedikit dingin. Tapi suhu udaranya tidak berbeda jauh dengan di Konoha," ucap Suigetsu lalu pergi.

Keesokan paginya, aku pun terbangun dari tidur akibat suara ribut yang di timbulkan oleh rekan-rekanku yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. Diantaranya ada yang sedang menyiapkan alat-alatnya, ada yang sedang makan, ada yang berolah raga, ada juga yang masih tertidur, dan ada yang ngopi sambil merokok. Tidak ada yang mandi dan itu adalah hal biasa karena jika bekerja jauh dari rumah, mereka semua hanya mandi saat menjelang tidur.

Pekerjaan pun dimulai dengan menyiapkan lokasi konstruksi dan alat-alat bantu konstruksi seperti crane dan lain-lain. Dozer pun mulai di kerahkan untuk meratakan tanah. Berhubung rancangan Laboratorium Techconnec ini terdapat ruang baseman, maka mereka pun mulai menggali tanah.

Untuk proyek ini, ada dua tim yang dikirim untuk menangani proyek besar ini. Dan tim yang lain itu menangani gudang penyimpanan Techconnec. Pekerjaan berlangsung dengan khusyuk hingga malam tiba dan semua pekerja kembali ke tenda peristirahatan masing-masing tim.

Mala itu, aku memutuskan untuk sedikit berkeliling desa. Namun saat hendak keluar dari pagar pembatas Area Konstruksi, seseorang memegang pundakku. Secara refleks aku pun berbalik dan bersiap-siap membanting orang itu jika saja ia berniat jahat terhadapku. Ternyata salah seorang dari 2 pengawal Suigetsu mendatangiku malam itu.

"Anda tuan Uzumaki Naruto bukan?" tanyanya.

"Ya, benar. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kami selama ini di tugaskan oleh tuan Sasuke untuk mencari keberadaan anda. Dan akhirnya aku telah menemukan anda di sini. Akan kuberi tahu berita baik ini pada tuan Sasuke," ucapnya.

"Tidak, jangan bilang apa-apa soal aku. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke mengetahui keberadaanku. Dan jangan pernah mengungkit soal ini pada Sasuke. Ini akan menjadi perbincangan terakhir kita di tempat ini. Jangan pernah lagi menemuiku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Beritahukan temanmu," ucapku lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

 **==/==/==**

Sebulan kemudian, proyek itu sudah 50 persen selesai. Bayaran perbulan pun sudah di terima oleh semua pekerja mulai dari buruh hingga tukang. Suigetsu saat itu datang kembali dan menyarankan semua pekerja untuk beristirahat 5 hari dan boleh meninggalkan desa. Saat itu sang mandor memutuskan untuk pergi ke Konoha menemui keluarganya, sementara Ezio pun memutuskan pulang untuk bertemu keluarganya juga.

Aku pun hanya memutuskan untuk menikmati libur ini di desa. Aku memanfaatkannya untuk berkeliling desa dan menemui penduduk-penduduk desa yang ramah sekaligus membeli beberapa perlengkapan mandi dan camilan. Saat itu pagi dan aku belum sarapan sehingga setelah membeli semua yang kubutuhkan, aku memutuskan untuk mencari sarapan. Aku berkeliling hingga menemui hamparan sawah yang luas. aku melihat sebuah rumah dengan sebuah warung di depannya. Kupikir itu adalah warung makan karena aku mencium bau masakan yang menggiurkan. Aku semakin yakin ketika aku melihat 2 orang di sana yang sedang duduk dan memakan sesuatu. Aku pun mendekati warung itu untuk memesan sebuah makanan untuk sarapan.

Aku duduk di antara penduduk desa yang sedang menikmati makanan mereka. Kusapa mereka sebentar agar aku dan mereka merasa nyaman kemudian memanggil pemilik warung. Kaget adalah hal pertama yang kurasakan ketika melihat pemilik warung tersebut. Aku tak menyangka di desa terdapat gadis berparas cantik seperti dia. Suara saat ia menyambutku sebagai seorang pembeli pun terdengar sangat lembut. Memandang matanya saja sudah membuat hatiku serasa ingin memilikinya. Tak dapat kupungkiri lagi jika dia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang pertama yang dapat membuat perasaanku seperti ini. Dia adalah cinta pada pandangan pertamaku.

"Anda mau pesan apa?" Tanya gadis itu dengan lembut.

Aku bingung. Aku melihat setiap menu yang tersaji kemudian melihat makanan yang di makan oleh kedua orang di sampingku. Aku menjadi bingung ketika melihat makanan itu, aku sama sekali belum pernah melihatnya sehingga aku memutuskan bertanya, "itu makanan apa ya? Aku belum pernah melihatnya?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk makanan itu.

"Ini adalah gado-gado, makanan yang berasal dari luar negeri. Enak lo, aku sarankan kau pesan seperti yang kumakan," ucap orang yang makanannya aku tunjuk.

"Baiklah, lagi pula aku menjadi penasaran. Aku pesan satu," ucapku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, makanan itu sudah tersaji di atas piring dan di letakan di hadapanku. Dengan ragu aku mengambil sendok dan mulai memandangi makanan itu. 2 orang di sampingku tak lama kemudian membayar dan pergi meninggalkan aku seorang diri. Aku melihati makanan itu dengan seksama. Bagiku makanan itu terlihat aneh, tapi rasa penasaranku membuatku memesan dan ingin mencicipinya. Akupun mulai menyendoknya dengan ragu dan tiba-tiba saja gadis itu pun mendatangiku.

Dengan malu-malu kulihat ia bertanya, "k... kau bukan dari desa ini ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu," ucap gadis itu sedikit malu.

"Iya, aku adalah buruh bangunan yang mengerjakan proyek besar di desa ini. Oh ya, ini makanan dari mana? Aku belum pernah melihatnya," tanyaku karena penasaran.

"Itu berasal dari negara Indonesia. Aku membuatnya berdasarkan resep turun-temurun dari ibuku. Ibuku orang Indonesia sehingga ia tahu betul mengenai makanan ini. Dulu ibuku sering mengajariku memasak makanan Indonesia. Tapi aku hanya berani membuat ini untuk di masukan ke dalam daftar menu karena mudah membuatnya," ucapnya.

Aku pun mulai tertarik untuk mencoba. Perlahan aku memasukan makanan itu ke mulutku dan begitu mulai menyentuh lidah dan mulai kukunyah, luar biasa adalah hal yang kurasakan saat itu. "Wah, ini enak sekali. Tidak salah aku memesan ini. Makanan yang kau buat ini sangat enak, Resep turun-menurun itu memang yang terbaik," ucapku yang ternyata membuat gadis itu tersipu malu.

"Kau hebat, ehh. Tapi namamu siapa?" Tanyaku namun tak mendapat respons dari gadis itu. Aku pun memperkenalkan namaku terlebih dahulu, "namaku, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku berasal dari Konoha," ucapku.

"A... Aku H... Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal," ucap gadis itu.

Setelah memperkenalkan nama, aku dan Hinata pun semakin dekat. Ia yang awalnya malu-malu karena aku orang asing baginya pun mulai terbiasa. Aku makan sambil bercerita mengenai diriku padanya dan ia pun mendengarkan dengan antusias. Namun tentu saja Aku tidak mau menceritakan mengenai banyak hal terutama saat masih berada di Techconnec.

Namun karena makan sambil berbicara, akupun tersedak. Hinata dengan cepat lari dan mengambil air lagi setelah air yang sebelumnya di berikan sudah habis kuminum. Hinata datang dan memberikanku segelas penuh air yang langsung kuminum sampai habis.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Syukurlah, kau tepat waktu. Tadi aku sempat kesulitan bernafas," ucapku penuh syukur.

"Sama-sama, tapi jangan makan sambil bercerita lagi ya, kau membuatku khawatir," ucap Hinata.

Setelah makan, aku pun membayar dan pergi. Rasanya aku begitu bahagia bertemu dengan gadis itu. Dia cantik dan penampilannya lebih natural ketimbang gadis-gadis kota yang selama ini aku temui di Kota Konoha.

Keesokan harinya aku kembali untuk menikmati sepiring gado-gado buatannya untuk Sarapan. Dan setelah makan, aku tidak langsung pulang, aku bercerita dengannya selama 15 menit. Setelah itu, aku pun kembali ke tenda peristirahatan. Namun siangnya aku kembali datang menemui Hinata lagi untuk makan siang. aku dan Hinata kembali bercerita lagi hanya durasi percakapan itu lebih lama karena kami berdua sama-sama tidak sibuk dan kebetulan membutuhkan teman untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Aku sedikit membantunya di warung seperti mencuci piring dan memperbaiki meja dan kursi yang sedikit rusak. Aku melakukannya untuk mengisi waktu karena di tenda sangat sepi dan itu membosankan menurutku. Aku melakukannya dengan senang hati dan Hinata menerima baik bantuanku.

Keesokan harinya, aku kembali datang untuk Sarapan. Namun hari ini ia memberiku gado-gado gratis sebagai tanda terima kasih karena aku sudah membantunya kemarin. Hari itu warungnya cukup ramai sehingga ayahnya yang merupakan seorang petani pun turut membantunya.

Ayahnya memang belum mengenalku, tapi setidaknya aku harus berusaha keras untuk membuatnya mengenalku walau penampilannya cukup untuk membuatku takut untuk berbicara padanya. Saat ayah Hinata mengangkat beberapa karung beras aku memutuskan untuk membantunya. Namun ia tidak menerima bantuanku dan malah menyuruhku kembali ke warung. Dan ternyata cukup berat untuk mengenalkan diriku pada orang berpenampilan seperti itu.

Setelah warung mulai sepi, aku dan Hinata kembali bercerita. Aku menceritakan kejadian di mana ayahnya menolak bantuanku. Hinata pun menceritakan alasannya.

"Ayahku seperti itu karena ia tidak ingin lagi berhutang entah itu hutang budi atau materi. Hutang telah membuat keadaan kami seperti ini. Pertama kali ayahku berhutang pada Juragan tanah di desa ini. tujuannya adalah untuk menyelamatkan nyawa ibuku dengan melakukan sebuah operasi. Namun sayangnya operasi yang mahal itu tidak dapat menyelamatkan nyawa ibuku untuk waktu yang lama karena beberapa hari setelah operasi, penyakitnya kambuh lagi. kami sudah mencoba meminta uang kami kembali namun sayangnya mereka tidak memberikannya pada kami. sebenarnya kami ingin membawa masalah itu ke jalur hukum. Tapi kami sadar kami tidak punya uang yang cukup agar dapat memenangkannya," katanya.

"Kau bilang yang pertama, jadi ada yang kedua?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ya, kami berhutang lagi pada orang yang sama karena ayahku membutuhkan modal besar untuk dapat bertani kembali. sebelumnya semua harta kami habis karena di pakai untuk operasi itu. Selama berbulan-bulan ayahku berusaha untuk melunasi hutang-hutang itu. Bahkan sampai meminjam uang dari orang lain untuk membayar hutang juragan itu agar rumah dan sawah ayahku tetap milik kami," kata Hinata.

"Dan apa sekarang utang-utang itu sudah lunas?" tanyaku.

"Belum, masih beberapa juta lagi. tapi juragan itu sudah mulai mendesak ayahku untuk segera membayarnya. Dan lagi warga yang uangnya ayahku pinjam untuk membayar hutang ke juragan itu pun mulai menagih hutang pada ayahku. Sekarang semua hutang ayahku kepada warga desa sudah lunas. Tapi juragan tanah itu belum," ucap Hinata.

Dan setelah bercerita di warung, Hinata mengajakku untuk melihat sawah milik ayahnya. DI sana kulihat hamparan sawah yang sangat luas tepat di belakang rumah Hinata. Aku tak menyangka jika hamparan sawah itu semua milik ayah Hinata. Tapi banyaknya hutang membuat kehidupan keluarga Hidup bahagia. Penghasilan yang di dapat pun harus di beri 75% kepada juragan sawah itu agar semua hamparan sawah yang luas ini tidak menjadi milik juragan itu.

Di beberapa petak sawah, Aku menyaksikan padi-padi yang hangus terbakar. Dari kondisinya bisa kupastikan itu terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku pun lekas bertanya pada Hinata.

"Petak sawah yang terbakar itu karena apa?"

"Uhh... Itu karena tindakan para anak buah juragan itu. Ia menagih utang ayahku sementara ayahku masih belum panen. Sebagai ganjarannya mereka membakar beberapa petak sawah yang sebentar lagi mau panen dan menambah utang milik ayahku sesuai dengan bunga yang pernah tertanam sewaktu ayahku meminjamnya."

"Jika ayahmu tidak mampu membayar mereka, maka seluruh lahan sawah ini dan rumahmu akan di ambil oleh juragan itu, apa aku benar?"

"Hmm... Seperti itu. Kami sudah tidak punya harta lagi. dan bertani hanyalah satu-satunya pekerjaan ayahku. Jika sampai lahan-lahan ini di ambil, kami akan kesulitan mencari tempat tinggal dan bertahan hidup. lahan-lahan sawah inilah yang sudah menopang kehidupan kami."

"Seandainya ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu. Sayangnya aku Cuma seorang buruh dengan penghasilan minimal," ucapku pelan sambil melihat hamparan sawah.

"Kau sudah kuberi tahukan. Ayahku tidak mau menerima bantuan apapun karena takut berhutang. Cuma ada 2 jalan agar hutang-hutang ayahku lunas. Yaitu membayarnya dengan harta dan membayarnya dengan memberikan diriku pada juragan itu."

Betapa kagetnya diriku mendengar jalan kedua itu. Aku benar-benar tidak setuju dengan itu sehingga aku berkata, "aku tidak setuju dengan jalan kedua itu. Meskipun aku baru mengenalmu beberapa hari ini dan bukan siapa-siapanya kau, aku tetap tidak menyarankanmu untuk mengambil jalan kedua itu."

"Aku mengerti. Ayahku pun tidak setuju. Tapi bagaimanapun mengumpulkan uang yang banyak dalam jangka waktu 3 bulan itu sangatlah susah. Apalagi di tengah krisis panen seperti ini. Selama ini anak buah juragan tersebut di kenal bengis. Dan sepertinya ayahku telah salah meminjam uang. Kakakku, Hyuuga Neji sampai rela kehilangan nyawanya demi melindungi aku dan ayahku saat anak buah juragan itu hendak membakar rumah kami. berkat pengorbanan kakakku, juragan itu memberi kelonggaran waktu untuk ayahku dapat melunasi utangnya."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa menderita kalian karena mereka. Jika aku bisa dan punya kesempatan, aku akan membalas perbuatan mereka pada kalian," ucapku begitu yakin.

"Tidak, Naruto. Dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Aku dan keluargaku sudah merelakan Kepergian kakakku. Yang bisa kami lakukan sekarang adalah membayar seluruh hutang kami tepat waktu agar tidak ada kekerasan seperti 5 tahun yang lalu," ucap Hinata.

"L..Lima tahun yang lalu? Berarti utang kalian sudah sangat besar jika di hitung bunga dari awal peminjaman hingga sekarang," ucapku kaget.

"Ya, dan kami masih sanggup untuk membayar utang itu. Makanya kami bekerja keras," ucap Hinata.

"Berapa sisa utang kalian jika boleh aku tau?"

"900 juta. mereka memasang bunga sebesar 20% sehingga jumlahnya kini bisa sebesar itu,"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Itu jumlah yang sangat besar, jika ayah Hinata tidak bisa melunasinya, maka waktulah yang akan menentukan kapan hamparan sawah ini akan menjadi milik mereka. Tapi mereka keterlaluan juga. 20% itu bunga yang cukup besar apalagi jumlah hutangnya sangat besar. semakin lama maka akan semakin besar dan tuan Hiasi tidak akan bisa melunasinya," batinku penuh kekhawatiran.

 **::==::==::**

 **:  
:**

 **:**

Bagaimana menurut kalian, apa cerita ini bagus?

Kutunggu jawaban kalian di Review.

Satu hal lagi, seperti yang kalian tahu, cerita ini mengambil latar sebelum cerita Si Miskin Boruto. menceritakan mengenai Naruto dan Sasuke setelah perang besar antara Mafia dan Techconnec.

Untuk bagian 1 dan 2 hanya menceritakan Naruto saja. Tapi nanti di chapter 3 kemungkinan sudah mulai meceritakan tentang Sasuke sejak berpisah dengan Naruto.

Bagi kalian yang belum membaca cerita **Si Miskin Boruto** dan **Kehidupan Baru Boruto** pasti akan sedikit kebingungan dengan cerita ini. Meskipun latar waktunya sebelum kedua cerita tersebut.

Cerita ini mungkin tidak akan update cepat ya. Mohon bersabar karena cerita utama Saya belum kelar. Keberlanjutan cerita ini akan terjamin jika mendapat respons positif dari pembaca. Kali ini saya akan memperhatikan jumlah pembaca dan pereview. Jika memuaskan akan saya lanjutkan. Dan tidak, saya akan menghapus cerita ini dan membuat cerita baru.

Guest atau punya akun tidak masalah selama reviewnya itu positif dan berbobot. Khusus untuk Spesial Fanfiksi ini kedua hal itu (Review dan Pembaca) akan saya perhatikan untuk menentukan keberlanjutan cerita. Jujur saja tahun ini saya punya banyak ide cerita. Dan saya selalu optimis akan di sukai banyak orang.


	2. Uzumaki Naruto Part 2

**Bukan Akhir Persahabatan**

 **:**

 **Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Spesial Chapter Based Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **:**

Taufiq879

 **::==\\\==\\\==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Bagian 2 : Uzumaki Naruto**

 **==\\\==\\\==**

Sudah seminggu semenjak Hinata menceritakan semua tentang keluarganya padaku. Satu hal yang pasti adalah ia menyukaiku dan percaya kepadaku. Jika tidak, mana mungkin dia akan menceritakan semua masalahnya padaku. Ia pasti sudah menganggapku lebih dari seorang teman. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak boleh kegeeran dulu sebelum semuanya jelas.

Aku merasa kasihan pada Hinata dan telah berniat membantunya. Tapi mencari uang dalam jumlah sebanyak itu dengan hanya bekerja sebagai buruh bangunan itu sangatlah mustahil di lakukan. Sepertinya pepatah "tak ada yang mustahil" tidak berlaku dalam masalah ini kecuali kau menemukan peninggalan sejarah penting saat kau sedang menggali pasir.

Aku meminta saran pada Ezio tentang masalah ini. Aku juga bilang bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Tapi saran yang di berikan Ezio malah membuatku kesal. Pasalnya ia malah menyuruhku menjauh dari Hinata agar tidak terkena masalah yang bisa merugikanku secara finansial ataupun fisik. Aku tidak bisa melakukan saran yang di berikan Ezio karena aku sudah terlanjur menyukai Hinata, tepatnya aku jatuh cinta padanya. Dan lagi aku sudah berjanji dalam hati untuk membantu keluarga Hinata menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Hari itu, aku dan Ezio diberi tugas oleh mandor untuk menggali tanah untuk membuat saluran air. Sewaktu menggali aku berbicara dengan Ezio tentang masalah ini berharap dia dapat memberikanku saran yang tepat. Tapi ia malah berkata, "lupakan dia saja Naruto. Kau hanya akan menderita jika menikah dengan gadis itu. Jika kau kaya maka mungkin kau tidak perlu ambil pusing dengan masalah itu. Kau pasti bisa langsung membayar utang itu sampai lunas," kata Ezio lalu melepas cangkulnya.

"Lihatlah dirimu... diriku... Kita ini hanya buruh yang beruntung bisa bekerja di perusahaan konstruksi terkenal ini. Jika kau menikah dengan gadis itu, maka tidak ada jaminan kalian akan hidup ada malah kau akan semakin repot karena saat kau menjadi suami gadis itu kau memiliki kewajiban melunasi utang-utangnya," katanya sekali lagi sambil memegang pundakku.

"Tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Aku rela membanting tulang untuk membayar utang-utang keluarganya selama aku bisa menjadi suaminya. Harusnya kau mengerti perasaanku karena kau sudah menikah. pasti kau melakukan pengorbanan besar agar bisa menikah dengan istrimu itu," ucapku

"Dengar Naruto. Jika kau ada rencana agar dapat mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu aku akan membantumu. Dan jika kau memang terlanjur mencintai gadis itu dan rela membantunya, aku tidak bisa menghalangimu lagi. Tapi jangan pernah meminta bantuanku untuk melunasi utang-utang itu begitu kalian menikah. Intinya kau tidak boleh menyesal," ucap Ezio.

"Tentu, aku tidak akan melibatkanmu dalam melunasi hutang-hutang itu begitu aku menikah,"

Setelah percakaan itu, Kami bekerja lagi dengan diam tanpa berbicara kepada satu sama lain. Tentu aku sedikit kesal pada Ezio. Tapi bagaimanapun, Ezio adalah satu-satunya teman yang aku miliki sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saat sedang menggali, sebuah ingatan datang menghampiri pikiranku saat aku berpikir keras untuk mencari cara mendapatkan uang untuk membantu Hinata. Aku tiba-tiba ingat mengenai 2 buah peti yang kukubur dalam tanah di arena bekas pertempuran besar. Aku pun memanggil Ezio untuk beristirahat sambil menceritakan itu pada Ezio.

"2 buah peti yang kau kubur di tempat pertempuran besar yang kau ceritakan waktu itu ya? Memang apa isinya? Dan apa isi peti itu bisa membantumu menyelesaikan masalah ini?" tanya Ezio.

"Ya, itu bisa membantuku menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku hanya perlu ke sana dan mengambil peti itu dan melihat apakah isinya masih berfungsi," kataku.

"Tunggu dulu, berfungsi?" Ezio kaget dan sedikit menjauh dariku. "Jangan-jangan isinya senjata. Apa kau berniat membunuh semua anak buah juragan itu termasuk juragan itu sendiri?"

"Jangan bodoh. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Lagi pula jika kulakukan, hutang-hutang itu tidak akan pernah bisa lunas dan keluargaku nantinya akan terus menerus di hantui oleh hutang-hutang itu," kataku.

"Trus, kau mau apakan?" tanyanya.

"Akan kujual. Senjata itu adalah milik musuh yang kukalahkan. Senjatanya aku ambil dan sembunyikan dalam tanah tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain. Jika kondisinya masih baik, aku bisa jual dan hasilnya pasti lumayan dan cukup untuk membayar setengah atau lebih hutang keluarga Hinata," ucapku.

"Dan kau mau menjualnya ke siapa? Ke kepolisian Konoha? Atau kau mau jual ke Mafia? Atau Techconnec?" tanya Ezio.

"Tidak ketiga-tiganya. Tapi aku sudah punya sasaran,"

"Jadi kapan kita mengambilnya?"

"hari Minggu kita libur. Hari itu juga kita selesaikan masalah ini. Aku minta tolong padamu untuk mencari kendaraan yang bisa kita pinjam seharian," ucapku lalu kembali meneruskan pekerjaan.

==\\\==\\\==

Di hari Minggu, seperti yang telah direncanakan. Aku dan Ezio pergi meninggalkan desa dengan menaiki mobil menuju hutan tempat terjadinya pertempuran besar. Selama perjalanan menuju jalan masuk hutan tersebut, terlihat beberapa polisi hutan Konoha yang berpatroli. Tentu aku melewati jalan masuk hutan yang aman yang hanya di ketahui para pejuang Techconnec. Mafia pun punya jalan masuk tersendiri untuk menuju area bekas pertempuran besar itu. Dan lagi, di sekitar jalan itu, tidak pernah melintas polisi hutan yang berpatroli.

Selama beberapa jam berkendara, akhirnya aku dan Ezio tiba di area hutan yang kumaksud. Tentu di sana tidak ada mayat ataupun sisa-sisa peluru di karenakan setelah perang besar itu selesai dengan kemenangan Techconnec, kami pun melakukan kerja bakti besar-besaran untuk mengevakuasi jasad-jasad yang berada di area itu. Dan di saat itulah aku memungut dan menyimpan sebagian besar senjata yang kupungut.

Baru saja melihati area tersebut, semua ingatan mengenai bagaimana aku dan Sasuke membunuh bawahan-bawahan Mafia sudah mulai membuatku ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Mengingat bagaimana peluru menembus pelindung musuh dan memuncratkan darah segar membuatku ingin segera tancap gas dan kabur. Tapi rasa ingin menolong Hinata begitu kuat mengalir dalam darahku.

Aku pun menguatkan tekat dan turun dari mobil seraya membawa sebuah sekop. Kucoba mencari sebuah pohon yang telah kuberi tanda. Dan sayangnya aku kesulitan menemukannya karena sudah cukup lama aku tidak ke sini. Cukup banyak pohon-pohon baru yang sengaja di tanam untuk menutupi area bekas pertempuran ini agar tidak di ketahui oleh para polisi hutan.

"Jadi di mana kau mengubur peti itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku lupa. Tapi intinya ada di dekat sebuah pohon. Saat itu sih pohonnya masih setinggi ini," aku melihat sebuah pohon yang sekiranya tingginya 3 meter.

Aku pun berinisiatif untuk kembali mengecek setiap pohon untuk menemukan pohon bertuliskan namaku. Dan akhirnya aku menemukannya. Kupakai sekop untuk menggali hingga beberapa menit sampai sekopku menyentuh sesuatu seperti kayu. Aku pun memperbesar lubang agar bisa mengambil 2 buah peti itu.

Satu jam telah berlalu, dan kini aku sedang duduk di bawah pohon sambil melihati Ezio yang kuminta untuk membersihkan peti itu dengan air yang berada di sungai tak jauh dari lokasi kami. Peti itu tidaklah ringan sehingga kami harus mengambil air dari sungai itu dan membawanya ke tempat kami menggali dengan sejumlah ember yang kami bawa. Tak lupa kami juga membersihkan tangan dan sekop yang penuh dengan air.

30 menit kemudian, kedua peti itu sudah berada di bak belakang mobil kami. Aku menutupnya dengan terpal. Setelah itu aku pun mulai bergerak menuju sebuah kota yang tak jauh dari kota Konoha. Kota itu bernama kota Ame. Aku memiliki seorang teman yang siap membeli semua senjata yang aku tawarkan padanya. Tentu saja kau harus menjual senjata ini dengan hati-hati. Bagaimanapun aku bukan pengedar gelap. Jika saja temanku itu punya tujuan jahat, tentu aku tidak akan menjual senjataku padanya.

Temanku adalah salah satu anggota dari organisasi keamanan kota Ame yang di bentuk oleh Techconnec. Kota ame tidak memiliki aparat keamanan sehingga sangat rentan terjadinya kejahatan. Tujuan Techconnec mendirikan organisasi bernama Akatsuki itu adalah untuk melindungi kota Ame dari kejahatan serta menjaga Asset Techconnec yang berada di kota itu.

Akatsuki ini bukanlah organisasi seperti polisi. Akatsuki tidak terdaftar secara resmi di jepang. Akatsuki hanyalah organisasi keamanan kota Amegakure yang didirikan oleh sektar 50 yang di latih secara khusus dan Rahasia oleh pengawal-pengawal Techconnec.

Dengan adanya organisasi itu, kota Ame terasa lebih aman bagi penduduk dan Asset Techconnec yang berada di wilayah itu. Dulunya 50-100 penduduk ame bisa meninggal setiap 2 tahun akibat pembunuhan dan aksi kriminal lainnya. Berkat adanya Akatsuki jumlah itu bisa di tekan dan jumlah tindak kriminal pun bisa di kurangi. Hanya saja, para pelaku kriminal tentu menggunakan senjata untuk melancarkan aksinya dan itu membuat para anggota Akatsuki kesulitan dan bahkan harus kehilangan nyawa akibat persenjataan mereka yang apa adanya.

Walau Techconnec telah melatih para anggota Akatsuki dan memberi mereka beberapa senjata, tapi itu tidaklah cukup untuk menangani kasus kejahatan di kota itu. Pedang dan senjata lempar tentu tidak akan membuat anggota Akatsuki terlihat kuat dan di takuti para penjahat. Dan temanku itu adalah ketua dari Akatsuki.

Setibanya di Amegakure, aku melihat beberapa orang bersenjatakan pedang dan Shuriken terlihat berdiri. Beberapa dari mereka memegang senjata api. Dan ketika aku mendekat, mereka pun menyuruhku dan Ezio untuk turun dan menunggu. Dan tak lama kemudian, temanku yang katanya akan membeli senjata yang kutawarkan padanya pun datang. Tanpa pembicaraan panjang lebar, ia membuka kedua peti senjata kemudian mengecek seluruh kondisi senjata.

"Ini senjata milik musuh Techconnec?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Telah kusembunyikan lama bahkan tanpa di ketahui teman-temanku di Techconnec," ucapku.

"Baiklah, kondisinya benar-benar tak terawat. Tapi karena kita berdua benar-benar membutuhkan, akan kubeli dengan harga yang telah kita sepakati kemarin," ucapnya.

"Oke, terima kasih. Aku harap kalian menggunakan senjata-senjata ini dengan bijak. Aku tidak mau sampai merasa bersalah karena telah menjual senjata-senjata ini pada kalian," ucapku.

"Percayalah. Senjata-senjata ini tidak akan sampai disalahgunakan. Kami akan menggunakan senjata-senjata ini dengan bijak untuk menjadikan kota Ame kota yang aman untuk di huni," katanya.

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu, ia pun memberikanku sebuah kotak yang sudah bisa kupastikan berisi sejumlah uang dan beberapa batang emas. Meski jika kuhitung-hitung, semua uang yang kudapatkan termasuk emas tersebut masihlah belum cukup untuk membayar hutang keluarga Hinata. Tapi aku masih memiliki cadangan uang yang bisa kupakai sebagai tambahan. Dan pastinya keluarga Hinata sendiri masih memiliki sejumlah uang untuk menutupi kekurangannya.

Hari sudah menjadi semakin gelap. Aku dan Ezio pun memutuskan untuk kembali.

 **::==::==::**

Aku memutuskan untuk menyimpan uang itu sementara waktu hingga menemui hari yang tepat untuk menyerahkan uang itu pada keluarga Hinata. Tentu saja aku tidak menyimpan uang tersebut di tenda peristirahatan karena kuyakin sebaik-baiknya penampilan seseorang, jika melihat harta yang melimpah maka sifat aslinya pun akan keluar. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan di suatu tempat yang bahkan tidak di ketahui oleh Ezio.

Setelah mendapat perintah dari Suigetsu untuk melanjutkan proyek pembangunan, sang mandor pun kembali ke desa dan memerintah untuk segera melanjutkan proyek setelah beristirahat selama beberapa waktu.

Setelah seharian bekerja, aku pergi menemui Hinata untuk makan sekaligus sedikit berbincang dengannya. Bukannya sombong, tapi aku satu-satunya laki-laki yang ada di desa yang punya waktu rutin untuk bertemu dan mengobrol dengan Hinata. Di bandingkan orang lain, Hinata sudah menganggapku lebih dari seorang pelanggan tetap. Dia sudah menganggapku teman dan mungkin jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia sudah menganggaku lebih dari sekedar teman.

Setibanya di sana, Hinata menyambutku dengan senyum ramah tamahnya. Seperti biasa, Hinata dapat mengetahui menu makanan apa yang akan kumakan sehingga ia sudah menyiapkannya. Sedikit berbincang dengan Hinata sebentar sebelum akhirnya aku mulai menyendokkan makanan itu ke mulut.

Hiashi yang sedari tadi sedang sibuk keluar masuk rumah pun menatap Boruto dengan tatapan yang mengekspresikan 'Akan kubunuh kau jika macam-macam dengan putriku'

Tentu saja dengan tatapan seperti itu membuatku tak berani menatapnya balik. Lagi pula aku tidak boleh sampai membuatnya marah atau hubungan Aku dan Hinata bisa berakhir saat ini juga. Namun tiba-tiba, di tengah kesepian sebuah api muncul di salah satu petak sawah milik Hiashi. Si pemilik sawah—Hiashi juga menyadarinya dan berteriak "Api... sawahku... Api!"

Sontak Aku dan Hinata pun lari mengejar Hiashi yang sudah berlari menuju sawah sambil membawa sebuah ember. Aku pun turut mengambil ember yang berada di dekat sumur dan kuisi dengan air meskipun aku tau itu tidaklah cukup untuk memadamkan api yang kini sudah mulai menyebar ke seluruh bagian dari petak sawah yang kami tuju.

Bagiku sedikit aneh melihat tanaman padi yang berada di permukaan tanah yang selalu basah bisa begitu cepat di lahap si jago merah. Apalagi dengan api yang cukup besar. Tapi aku meyakini bahwa sebelumnya siapa pun yang membakar petak sawah ini sudah menyiramkan zat kimia cair yang mudah terbakar ke seluruh bagian petak sawah yang terbakar itu.

Setibanya di sana, Hiashi langsung mencoba memadamkan api dengan air yang tersedia di sawah. Di tengah kepulan asap, ku melihat seseorang sedang bersembunyi di balik tanaman padi yang tumbuh subur di petak yang tak jauh dari petak sawah yang terbakar. Kuletakan ember yang kubawa dan langsung mengambil sebuah kayu yang tertancap di petak sawah tersebut dan langsung berlari ke arah orang yang kucurigai adalah pelaku yang menyababkan petak sawah tersebut terbakar.

Namun dia menyadariku dan langsung menyulutkan api yang kemudian membakar petak sawah yang berada di depannya. Aku menjadi bimbang, apakah aku akan mengejar pelaku pembakaran itu yang jelas-jelas bisa kukejar atau memadamkan api yang belum jelas apakah akan berhasil. Tapi ku menyadari bahwa petak sawah itu lebih penting sehingga aku memutuskan untuk memadamkannya dengan cara menghancurkan padi yang tersulut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, api di kedua petak sawah sudah berhasil di padamkan. Petak sawah yang di tangani oleh Hiashi mengalami kerusakan total. Aku juga berhasil memadamkan api tapi terpaksa aku harus melakukan sedikit pengerusakan agar api bisa padam.

Hiashi hanya mampu terduduk tak berdaya melihat petak sawah yang sudah siap panen kini sudah menjadi abu. Sudah bisa di pastikan bahwa pelaku pembakaran sawah ini adalah anak buah juragan tanah itu. Aku menjadi sedikit marah apalagi ketika melihat keluarga Hinata yang putus asa karena hasil kerja keras mereka kini sudah menjadi abu. Walau hanya 1 petak yang gagal, tapi itu adalah satu-satunya petak di bulan ini yang mampu menghasilkan sejumlah uang untuk keluarga Hinata beberapa hari ke depan.

Aku sangat kesal, bahkan aku sudah berniat mengambil senjata yang kusimpan di rumahku yang berada di Kumogakure untuk menembak kepala si juragan keterlaluan itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja juragan itu malah muncul dengan sendirinya dan langsung mencerahami Hiashi.

Sambil bertepuk tangan "Kalian hebat. Bisa memadamkan api-api itu," ucap si juragan tersebut.

Sambil terduduk tak berdaya. "Kumohon. Jika anda mau utang anda cepat lunas, jangan pernah lakukan ini lagi," kata Hiashi.

"Cih, 945 juta bisa kau lunasi dengan memanen sepetak sawah. Sudah kubilang setiap bulan harus ada pembayaran minimal 10 juta agar aku tidak membakar 2 petak sawahmu," kata juragan itu.

"Aku minta waktu. Kumohon jangan lakukan ini lagi. setiap petak di sawah ini sangatlah berharga. Jika anda merusak 2 petak setiap bulan, maka aku tidak akan bisa membayar hutangku pada anda," ujar Hiashi.

"Aku sudah pernah kasih kemudahan. Nikahkan aku dengan putrimu yang cantik dan montok itu. Maka aku akan menganggap semua utangmu sudah lunas. Jika kau mau, aku masih membuka kesempatan itu," kata juragan itu.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang sepertimu!" teriak Hinata.

"Putriku layak hidup bahagia dengan orang yang di cintainya. Aku tidak akan mengorbankan kebahagiaan putriku hanya agar seluruh hutangku lunas," kata Hiashi.

"Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!" teriakku dari kejauhan sambil berjalan menuju Hinata.

"Memang siapa kau, apa hubunganmu dengan keluarga hyuuga ini?" tanya juragan itu.

"Aku... Aku... memang bukan siapa-siapa keluarga Hyuuga. Tapi apa yang anda lakukan ini salah. Utang memang harus di lunasi. Dan yang memberi pinjaman juga harus mengingatkan si peminjam. Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini," kataku.

"Beraninya kau menceramahiku. Kau kira kau siapa hah?" kata juragan itu lalu memberi kode kepada seorang pengawalnya. "Beri pemuda kurang ajar ini sebuah pelajaran berharga."

Tanpa ragu, pengawal yang di tunjuk oleh juragan itu langsung memukulku. Walau berhasil kutangkis, pukulan berikutnya pun mengenaiku tepat di perut. Tak hanya itu, ia pun melancarkan sebuah pukulan dengan lutut ke arah perutku dan ketika aku menjadi lemas karena pukulannya tersebut, ia mengakhirinya dengan memukul pipiku dengan cukup keras sehingga aku pun terpental ke belakang dan jatuh di hadapan Hinata.

Ku meringis menahan sakit dan memar yang telah bersarang di tubuhku. Benar-benar sakit dan merupakan hal yang memalukan karena sebelumnya aku berencana membuat Hinata terkesan padaku karena membelanya.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata sambil berusaha membantuku berdiri.

"Ugh, ya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Hinata."

"Harusnya kau tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh itu, bocah," kata Hiashi.

Aku mulai berdiri perlahan-lahan sambil memegangi perutku yang masih terasa sakit. Kutatap mata juragan itu dan sesekali melihat ke arah Hiashi.

"Hey, pemuda. Jika kau mau jadi pahlawan untuk keluarga ini, kau harus lebih kuat dari para pengawalku," kata juragan itu.

"Kekerasan tidak akan mengubah apapun. utang menurutku harus di bayar dengan uang. Bukan dengan kekerasan. Kalian juga harusnya menagih dengan cara yang baik bukan seperti ini," kataku.

"Kuberi kau waktu 5 detik untuk pergi secepat mungkin dari sini karena aku punya urusan dengan Hiashi dan bukannya pemuda lemah sepertimu. Dalam hitungan ke lima jika kau tidak pergi, maka aku akan menyuruh 5 orang pengawalku untuk menghajarmu sampai masuk liang lahat," kata juragan itu.

Hitungan pun dimulai. 5 orang pengawal juragan itu pun sudah mulai bersiap untuk menyerangku begitu hitungan ke-5 terucap oleh si juragan itu. Aku melihat ke arah Hinata yang kemudian ia berkata "Pergilah Boruto. kami tak apa-apa. Biar masalah ini di selesaikan oleh keluarga kami saja. Jangan sampai nyawamu melayang Cuma karena ingin membela kami."

Aku pun melihat ke arah Hiashi lalu berganti melihat ke arah juragan itu yang sudah mencapai hitungan ke 4. Aku sudah memutuskan sebuah rencana. Dan ketika hitungan kelima, para pengawal juragan itu pun mulai berlari ke arahku. Aku pun langsung berlari untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi karena sudah memasuki hitungan ke enam, para pengawal itu di perintah untuk mengejarku dan memberiku sebuah pelajaran berharga. Tapi itulah yang ingin kurencanakan.

Aku terus berlari sambil di kejar 5 orang pengawal. Salah satu dari mereka nyaris saja memegang kerah bajuku jika aku tidak menyadarinya dan segera merunduk. Aku melihat sebuah tiang di depanku dan mendapati sebuah ide. Kuteruskan berlari dan menambahkan kecepatan. Mereka pun mulai menambah kecepatan agar bisa mengejarku.

"Berhenti, atau kau akan benar-benar babak belur kali ini,"

"Aku tidak segoblok itu. Coba tangkap aku kalau kalian bisa. Aku akan menunjukan kemampuanku," kataku lalu memegang tiang yang aku tuju.

Aku terhentikan secara cepat karena memegang tiang tersebut. Dan efeknya adalah tubuhku memutari tiang dengan sendirinya dalam posisi horizontal. Aku membiarkan kakiku menghantam para pengawal yang mengejarku itu. 2 orang dari mereka tumbang. Dan sisanya kembali mengejarku yang sudah kembali berlari. Aku tidak kabur sih, aku memang sengaja memisahkan para pengawal dengan juragannya. Dan rencanaku sudah berjalan cukup lancar apalagi juragan itu mengerahkan pengawal yang masih tersisa untuk ikut mengejarku.

Selain berencana memisahkan juragan dengan pengawalnya, aku mau mengambil koper yang berisi uang dan beberapa batang emas hasil penjualan senjata kemarin.

Sementara itu, si juragan itu kini sudah berdiri seorang diri karena 7 pengawal yang ia bawa sudah di kerahkan semuanya untuk mengejarku. Menurut mereka mungkin aku sedang berlari di kejar oleh Kematian. Tapi bagiku, mereka sedang mengejar Kematian mereka sendiri.

"Hiashi, aku beri kau waktu seminggu untuk melunasi sebagian utangmu atau aku akan membakar seluruh petak sawahmu dan mengambil alih tanahmu seperti yang sudah tertulis pada surat perjanjian itu," ujar juragan itu.

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku membutuhkan sekitar 2 bulan lagi agar padi-padi di seluruh petak sawah siap di panen. Kumohon beri aku waktu. Aku janji akan memberi anda 75% hasil panen," kata Hiashi.

"Tidak akan. Sudah lama kuberi kalian keringanan. Seminggu lagi aku akan kembali. dan jika belum ada bayaran yang masuk, maka semua tanah milikmu akan menajdi milikku. Dan akan kuhancurkan semua petak sawahmu."

"Kumohon, beri ayah saya waktu untuk melunasinya," kata Hinata.

Juragan itu mendekati Hinata lalu memegang tangannya. "Nona cantik, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Aku perlu uang juga. tapi jika nona cantik ini mau menikah denganku, aku bisa menganggap semua utang ayahmu lunas." Katanya sambil mencium tangan Hinata.

Tentu saja Hinata merasa jijik akan kelakuan juragan itu dan mendorong mundur secara paksa juragan itu.

"Tolong jangan sentuh putriku!" teriak Hiashi.

"Baiklah," kata Juragan tersebut lalu mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga terjatuh ke lumpur.

Tak lama kemudian, aku pun kembali dengan terengah-engah. Dengan tangan kananku memegang koper, aku berlari ke arah juragan itu dan melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk di samping Hiashi dengan keadaan kotor. Aku pun memutuskan untuk berlari mendekati Hinata dan mencari tahu.

Tak lama kemudian, 7 orang pengawal yang di beri tugas mengejarku pun tiba dengan keadaan babak belur. Mereka sebelumnya telah bertemu denganku saat sedang mengambil koper itu. Hanya saja refleks mereka kurang bagus untuk menghindari seranganku dengan memakai koper berisi beberapa batang emas itu sehingga mereka semua kalah.

Saat aku berada di samping Hinata, aku membantunya membersihkan wajahnya yang kotor. Hiashi terus menerus berusaha membuat perundingan agar membuahkan sebuah kesepakatan yang menguntungkan kedua belah pihak.

"Kuberitahu lagi padamu. Tidak akan ada kesepakatan baru. seminggu lagi aku akan kembali dan pastikan kau sudah menyiapkan uangku. Atau kalau tidak aku akan membakar seluruh petak sawahmu," kata juragan lalu pergi bersama para pengawalnya.

Aku hendak melempar koper berisi uang itu ke arah juragan tanah itu. Tapi kupikir-pikir aku harus menunggu saat yang tepat dan yang pasti ada restu dari Hiashi untuk aku dapat membantunya. Seperti yang kita ketahui bersama, Hiashi trauma dengan apa yang dinamakan utang.

Setelah Kepergian mereka, Hiashi memintaku untuk membawa Hinata pulang sementara ia membersihkan padi-padi yang hangus terbakar. Begitu tiba di rumahnya, aku menunggu Hinata di ruang tamu sementara ia membersihkan diri di kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata kembali menemuiku. Ia tak kembali dengan tangan kosong tetapi tentu saja membawa 3 gelas teh hangat.

"Naruto, terima kasih atas bantuanmu memadamkan api di sawah ayahku," ucap Hinata.

"Ya, sama-sama. Lagi pula yang kulakukan ini belum seberapa," kataku.

"Oh ya Naruto. Tadi kau pergi kemudian kembali dengan membawa koper itu," menunjuk koper yang berada di samping kakiku. "Memang untuk apa koper itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Akhirnya kau bertanya juga. niatnya tadi aku mau memberikan koper ini kepada juragan itu. Tapi kupikir-pikir aku perlu restu dari ayahmu," ujarku.

"Restu? Memang apa isinya?"

Aku membuka koper itu lalu menujukan isinya kepada Hinata. Kulihat betapa terkejutnya Hinata ketika melihat isi dari koper tersebut. Aku pun menjelaskan pada Hinata mengenai maksudku membawa uang sebanyak itu untuk diberikan pada juragan tanah tersebut agar utang keluarga Hinata bisa lunas.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada kami. kau bahkan rela memberikan uang simpananmu sebanyak ini hanya untuk melunasi utang kami yang bukan siapa-siapanya kau?" tanya Hinata.

"Jawabannya sederhana, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu. Dan kupikir aku tidak boleh membiarkan orang yang kucintai menderita hanya karena utang yang dimiliki oleh keluarganya. Maka semenjak aku mendengar kau memiliki utang yang sangat besar, aku telah memutuskan untuk membantu keluargamu demi dirimu, Hinata," ujarku.

Tetes demi tetes air mata Hinata pun keluar. Terharu akan apa yang kulakukan. Namun tiba-tiba suasana itu berubah kala Hiashi datang sambil berkata:

"Bawa pergi uangmu dari sini!" Hiashi masuk dan berdiri di sampingku. "Kami tidak membutuhkan bantuan orang lain untuk melunasi utang-utang kami. Aku tidak berhutang budi pada orang lain lagi," kata Hiashi.

"Tapi, tuan Hiashi. Hanya ini harapan bagi keluarga anda. Jadi mohon terima bantuanku," ucapku sambil menyodorkan koper itu ke arah Hiashi.

Hiashi hanya menatapku dan sesekali menatap koper itu dan Hinata. "Dengar! Aku tidak mau berhutang budi padamu dengan memberiku uang sebanyak ini. Jika kau mau membantu keluarga kami, maka bantulah kami dengan menghindari keluarga kami dari yang namanya utang budi," kata Hiashi lalu berjalan pelan menuju belakang.

Aku mengejarnya lalu menghadangnya. "Kumohon, terimalah bantuanku!" ujarku.

Tak ada respons dari Hiashi dan bahkan ia hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya namun kembali kucegah. "Dengar! Aku tidak mau berhutang budi padamu. Jadi apa alasanmu ingin membantu kami. apa jangan-jangan kau punya rencana untuk mengambil alih tanahku jika kami menerima bantuanmu?" tanya Hiashi.

"Niatku saja sekali tidak seperti yang anda katakan. Niatku tulus ingin membantu keluarga anda. Kulakukan ini karena aku sangat mencintai putri anda. Aku tidak mau melihat orang yang kucintai menderita hanya karena utang keluarganya yang besar. maka karena itu kuputuskan untuk membantu dengan memberikan uang ini," kataku.

Hiashi terdiam sejenak sambil memperhatikan putrinya. "Apa kau mencintai pemuda ini, putriku?" tanya Hiashi.

"Jika ayah merestuinya, aku bisa mengatakan bahwa aku memang menyukai Naruto," jawab Hinata.

"Ayah tidak merestuinya!" teriak Hiashi kemudian memutariku dan pergi menuju dapur.

Ku melihat ke arah Hinata. Kudapati air matanya menetes dan membasahi bibirnya. Entah mengapa aku merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang Hinata tahan. Mungkin ia ingin bicara dengan tegas pada ayahnya. Tapi Hinata adalah gadis yang berbakti jadi tidak mungkin jika ia akan membentak ayahnya agar memberi alasan jelas mengapa ia tak merestui hubunganku dengan Hinata.

Aku tidak berpindah posisi. Aku terus berdiri di tempat sambil memegangi koper. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan sesulit ini. Mendekati Hinata adalah hal mudah, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa mendapatkan restu dari ayahnya akan sesulit ini," batinku lalu melihat koper yang ada di tanganku. "Hinata! Tunjukan jalan menuju ke kediaman juragan itu. Aku akan menyerahkan koper ini pada juragan itu sendiri meskipun ayahmu tidak menginginkannya."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu Boruto. ada prosedurnya. Tidak semua orang bisa masuk ke kediaman juragan itu. Apalagi kau yang hanya orang luar," kata Hinata.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi? aku mau membantumu. Tapi ayahmu tidak mau dibantu. Ia bahkan tidak merestui hubungan kita," keadaan diam sejenak. "Padahal aku sudah rela mendapatkan uang sebanyak ini demi dirimu. Akan percuma jika uang ini tidak dipakai untuk melunasi hutang keluargamu."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa Naruto. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah menunggu ayahku menerima bantuanmu. Tapi seperti yang pernah aku katakan, ayahku tidak suka berhutang budi jika itu memang tidak begitu diperlukan,"

Aku meletakan koper itu di meja lalu mendekat ke Hinata. "Aku memberikan uang itu untukmu. Semua terserah padamu untuk apa uang itu akan kau gunakan. Selamat tinggal, Hinata. Mungkin kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama." Dengan rasa kesal dan bingung, aku pun keluar dari rumah Hinata.

"Naruto!" lirih Hinata lalu kembali meneteskan air mata.

 **::==::==::**

Keesokan harinya, aku merenung di lokasi konstruksi sambil melihat matahari terbit dari ketinggian bangunan yang sedang di bangun. Dari atas ini, aku bisa melihat rumah Hinata. Rumah yang tidak akan pernah aku datangi lagi dan setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan saat ini. Berat memang jika kau melepaskan orang yang kau sukai dan telah mengetahui orang itu juga menyukaimu terpaksa hubungan itu harus kandas karena tidak mendapat restu dari ayahnya.

Kumenangis dalam diam sambil melihat sang mentari yang mulai bersinar di pagi hari. Tapi aku tidak meneteskan air mata karena semuanya sudah kukuras saat sedang mandi tadi. Kupikir tidak ada yang tahu mengingat aku mandi sekitar pukul 4 pagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, para pekerja pun mulai memasuki lokasi konstruksi untuk bersiap melanjutkan pekerjaan. Aku pun turun dan bersiap mendengar arahan dari mandor mengenai tugas kami hari ini.

Pekerjaan kami hari itu berlangsung seperti biasa. Dan ketika memasuki jam istirahat, aku tidak pergi ke warung Hinata seperti biasa. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup bertemu Hinata. Namun aku benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk kembali bekerja tanpa makan siang. Maka untuk mengatasi masalah itu, aku meminta Ezio untuk membelikan makanan di warung Hinata yang merupakan warung yang menyediakan makanan murah meriah dan jaraknya dekat dengan lokasi konstruksi.

Tak lama kemudian, Ezio kembali sambil membawa sekantung kresek berisi 2 bungkus makanan yang di beli di warung Hinata. Aku dan Ezio pun menyantap makanan itu untuk mendapatkan energi agar dapat kembali bekerja.

"Naruto, tadi Hinata sempat bertanya soal dirimu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua?" tanya Ezio di kala aku sedang menyantap makananku.

Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti makan sejenak dan menceritakannya pada Ezio. Bagaimanapun, rasanya tidak enak jika harus memendam hal ini seorang diri. "Hubungan kami tidak direstui oleh Hiashi bahkan ketika ia tahu aku hendak membantu keluarga mereka melunasi hutang dengan uang itu,"

"Apa! Ternyata si Hiashi itu keras kepala. Mungkin saja ada alasan lain sehingga ia tidak merestui hubungan kalian. Mungkin saja diam-diam Hiashi punya calon suami untuk Hinata yang kaya raya di luar sana," kata Ezio.

"Kata-katamu tidak membantu."

"Oh, maaf."

Setelah selesai makan, pekerjaan pun di lanjutkan kembali. Rata-rata semua pekerja sangat bersemangat karena ini adalah proyek besar yang akan memberikan bonus yang besar bagi para pekerja. Namun, hari ini aku sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Seakan tubuhku ini sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan walau ini masih jam sembilan dan aku baru di beri tugas mencampur semen dan pasir ke dalam mesin pencampur.

Kemudian tibalah saat di mana aku harus membawa semen-semen yang telah kucampur itu. Awalnya berjalan lancar, namun karena pikiranku terlalu terbebani membuatku galau dan akhirnya kehilangan fokus. Ketika aku ingin menyeberang ke sisi daratan yang dipisah oleh sebuah selokan, aku melewati sebuah jembatan papan. Namun naas. Kaki kananku menginjak pinggiran papan hingga pada akhirnya aku harus kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke dalam selokan yang ukurannya lumayan besar.

Tak berhenti di situ, gerobak semen yang kubawa pun pada akhirnya jatuh ke sisi kanan dan menumpahkan isinya di tubuhku. Ezio yang sedang berada lantai 2 bangunan konstruksi pun dengan cepat turun dan menolongku. Sang mandor pun berlari ke arahku untuk membantu.

"Hey, kau! Hati-hati. Ini tempat konstruksi, apa saja bisa terjadi di sini. kau harus berhati-hati dan tetap fokus," ucap mandor.

Aku mengerang karena gagang dari gerobak semen itu juga jatuh dan menimpa kepalaku. Memang tidak sampai berdarah, tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit. Ezio datang lalu membantuki berdiri seraya membersihkan badanku yang terkena semen.

"Maafkan temanku ini pak," kata Ezio.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah. Aku tidak mau sampai salah satu dari semua pekerjaku terluka cukup berat apalagi sampai meninggal di lokasi konstruksi. Sebaiknya kau segera bersihkan badanmu dan temui aku di tendaku," kata mandor padaku. "Kau bantu dia lalu bersama-sama datang ke tendaku," kata mandor pada Ezio.

Setelah badanku bersih, aku bersama Ezio pun mendatangi tenda sang mandor. Beliau saat itu sedang duduk menunggu kedatangan kami. "Masuk dan duduklah. Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian berdua,"

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kalian berdua merupakan buruh biasa yang terpilih menjadi buruh tetap perusahaan. Nama kalian memang terdaftar di daftar administrasi pegawai perusahaan. Tapi tetap saja kalian bukan pekerja resmi yang berhak menerima hak yang di berikan kepada para pekerja yang lain," kata mandor.

"Kami mengerti. Kami sangat bersyukur karena kamilah yang terpilih," ucapku sambil memegangi dahiku yang masih terasa nyeri.

"Kepalamu sakit? Sebaiknya hari ini dan seterusnya kau istirahat dulu sampai kondisimu sudah lebih baik," kata mandor.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa kok kembali bekerja," kataku.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mengizinkannya. Jika kau kembali bekerja lalu karena kau tidak fokus dan kejadian seperti tadi terulang lagi bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau lebih parah? Dengan, kau dan Ezio bukan pekerja resmi yang memiliki ansuransi yang diberikan oleh perusahaan. Jika kau sampai di rawat, biayanya terpaksa harus kau tanggung sendiri. Jadi kusarankan kau tetap beristirahat. Tapi tenang saja, kau pekerja terdaftar, kau akan tetap di gaji meskipun tidak bekerja selama beberapa hari selama aku yang mengijinkan hal itu," kata mandor.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau turuti apa kata mandor. Lagi pula kau akan tetap di gaji. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat hingga masalahmu itu bisa kau lupakan," ujar Ezio.

"Aku mendengar dari seseorang bahwa semalam kau melirihkan nama seorang gadis. Lalu tak lama kemudian kau menangis dalam tidurmu. Apa gadis itu yang menyebabkan kau tidak fokus dalam bekerja? Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" tanya Mandor.

"Aku tidak menangis pak. Memang aku punya sedikit masalah. Tapi pastinya aku tidak menangis," kataku.

"Kau menangis semalam Naruto, kau tertidur jadi kau tidak menyadarinya. Aku yang tidur di sampingmu mendengar jelas tangisanmu. Selain aku ada beberapa orang yang tidur di dekatmu yang terbangun akibat suara tangismu. Aku sudah mengatakan untuk tidak mengungkitnya. Tapi sepertinya salah satu dari mereka menyampaikan hal itu pada mandor," kata Ezio.

"Percayalah Naruto. Kau harus bersyukur karena ada yang memberitahukan hal itu padaku. Jika tidak mungkin saat ini aku sedang memarahimu dan memberikanmu surat peringatan. Oke, Ezio kembalilah bekerja. Dan Kau Naruto, pergilah ke tenda dan beristirahat. Aku mau memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa kepalamu," ucap mandor.

 **::==::==::**

Kemarin dokter telah memeriksa kepalaku. Namun syukurlah tak terdapat kerusakan serius pada kepalaku. Katanya sakit yang masih aku rasakan hingga pagi ini adalah karena benturan tersebut. Hanya saja akibat benturan tersebut aku harus rela kehilangan beberapa sel neuron. Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Sang mandor masih menyuruhku untuk beristirahat. Bukan karena kejadian kemarin. Tapi untuk mengembalikan kestabilan emosiku agar aku tidak membuat kesalahan lagi saat bekerja.

Jadi sinilah aku sekarang, berbaring di kasur sambil memainkan sebuah game puzzle di ponsel murahan milik Ezio. Tapi dibandingkan denganku yang sama sekali tidak memiliki ponsel, Ezio lebih baik karena mempunyai ponsel walau murahan atau dalam kurung mempunyai fitur yang kurang dan harganya murah. Meskipun begitu, aku dulu punya ponsel mewah dan mahal. Hanya saja aku tinggalkan di apartementku.

Ada sebuah alasan mengapa aku memutuskan untuk tidak membeli ponsel baru. Seperti yang di ketahui bersama. Rata-rata jaringan seluler di Konoha dan beberapa kota besar lainnya adalah jaringan milik Techconnec. Jika aku membeli ponsel maka jika aku ingin ponselku itu terhubung ke jaringan seluler maka aku harus datang ke counter milik Techconnec yang tersebar hampir di seluruh jepang. Kemudian aku harus mendaftarkan identitasku pada mereka secara lengkap dan bahkan fotoku juga akan diambil agar aku dapat dibuatkan kartu "ID" dan sebuah kartu jaringan untuk ditanamkan dalam ponselku agar dapat di hubungkan ke dalam jaringan Techconnec.

Namun di karenakan aku telah memiliki ID sebelumnya, ID baru itu akan _Me-replace_ ID lama. Apabila aku membuat ID yang semua informasinya palsu, mereka akan mengetahuinya karena mereka akan mengambil fotoku dan memastikan tidak ada pengguna yang sebelumnya telah memiliki ID lalu membuat ID baru dengan informasi palsu.

Techconnec memiliki sebuah _Software_ yang mampu melakukan scaning pada seluruh ID yang ada dan memastikan tak ada ID yang memiliki foto yang sama. Selain itu, _Software_ itu juga mampu memastikan tak ada ID yang memiliki informasi yang sama persis.

Meskipun begitu, ID lamaku mempunyai banyak sekali keuntungan karena ID itu terdaftar dalam daftar keluarga besar Techconnec dengan predikat VIP yang artinya bebas akses secara gratis seumur hidup. Dengan kata lain, aku tidak perlu membayar sepersen pun untuk menikmati semua fasilitas yang disediakan oleh Techconnec (SMS, Telepon, dan Internet)

Namun jika kugunakan ID lama, maka Sasuke bisa dengan mudah mengetahui keberadaanku dengan melacak letak sinyal ponselku yang telah mengakses jaringan seluler Techconnec. Aku memang bukan buronan Techconnec, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin keberadaanku di ketahui oleh Sasuke karena diam-diam ia bisa mengirimkan mata-mata untuk mengawasiku dan yang terpenting memastikanku baik-baik saja. Setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan. Namun kalau aku membuat ID baru itu tidaklah mungkin karena pada akhirnya aku akan memakai ID lama dan Sasuke akan tetap mengetahui keberadaanku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak membeli ponsel.

Tak lama kemudian aku bosan bermain game. Jadi aku pun memutuskan untuk menutup mata dan tidur. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam tenda dan membangunkanku. Ia mengatakan bahwa seseorang sedang mencariku dan telah menungguku di luar tenda. Aku pun bangun dan berharap orang itu bukanlah utusan Sasuke ataupun Sasuke sendiri karena aku belum siap mengakui kepada Sasuke bahwa kehidupanku sekarang melarat.

Perlahan aku keluar. Pandanganku menjadi tidak sedikit kabur karena mataku belum terbiasa menghadapi cahaya matahari sebab dari kemarin hingga sekarang aku terus menerus berada di tenda yang gelap.

Kumelihat seorang gadis sedang duduk di bangku yang berada di depan tenda. "Hinata!" lirihku sambil mendekati gadis itu.

Karena mendengar suaraku menyebut namanya, gadis itu pun berbalik menghadapku lalu berdiri. "Naruto!" sahutnya lalu mengambil koperku yang kusengaja tinggalkan di rumahnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau bawa koper itu ke sini? bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kau berhak memakai uang itu untuk apa saja sesuai keinginanmu?" kataku.

"Ayahku tidak mengizinkan uang ini ada di rumah kami. Jadi ia menyuruhku mengembalikan uang ini padamu," kata Hinata.

"Jadi ayahmu bahkan tidak mau melunasi utangnya memakai uang yang telah kuberikan padamu? Ayahmu itu sangat keras kepala. Apa ia tidak menyadari jika utang itu sudah membuatmu menderita," ucapku sambil mengepal tanganku.

'Ayahku tidak ingin berhutang budi pada siapapun. Ia berdalih akan melunasi utang-utangnya sendiri dengan hasil kerja kerasnya tanpa bantuan orang lain," kata Hinata.

Aku mengambil koper itu dari tangan Hinata. "Dasar keras kepala!" ujarku pelan lalu memegang tangan kanan Hinata dengan tangan kiri lalu menariknya ke rumahnya. "Kita akan ke rumahmu. Aku ingin bicara pada ayahmu."

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Bersambung**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Hai para pembaca.

Maaf ya kalau updatenya super lama. Author baru punya waktu untuk melanjutkannya.

Sedikit info, cerita ini author cicil selama punya waktu. Jadi ketika Author membuat cerita utama lalu kehabisan ide, author mencicil membuat cerita ini. Dan ketika ide sudah muncul lagi, author kembali fokus pada cerita utama.

Meskipun sekarang cerita utama Author sudah tamat, bukan berarti cerita ini akan menjadi cerita utama. Cerita ini akan tetap menjadi cerita selingan saja. Dan jika ada waktu auhtor akan melanjutkan.

Author sedang bersiap-siap mengerjakan proyek cerita utama terbaru. Dan rencananya setelah cerita ini dipublish author akan mulai menggarap chapter pertama untuk cerita terbaru itu. Hitung-hitung mengisi waktu selama bulan puasa.


	3. Uzumaki Naruto Part 3

**Bukan Akhir Persahabatan**

 **:**

 **Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Spesial Chapter Based Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **:**

Taufiq879

 **::==\\\==\\\==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Bagian 3 : Uzumaki Naruto**

 **==\\\==\\\==**

"Jadi ayahmu bahkan tidak mau melunasi utangnya memakai uang yang telah kuberikan padamu? Ayahmu itu sangat keras kepala. Apa ia tidak menyadari jika utang itu sudah membuatmu menderita," ucapku sambil mengepal tanganku.

'Ayahku tidak ingin berhutang budi pada siapapun. Ia berdalih akan melunasi utang-utangnya sendiri dengan hasil kerja kerasnya tanpa bantuan orang lain," kata Hinata.

Aku mengambil koper itu dari tangan Hinata. "Dasar keras kepala!" ujarku pelan lalu memegang tangan kanan Hinata dengan tangan kiri lalu menariknya ke rumahnya. "Kita akan ke rumahmu. Aku ingin bicara pada ayahmu."

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Aku meminta Hinata untuk membawaku menemui ayahnya. Aku memang sedikit kasar saat menariknya pertama kali. Tapi Kali ini kulembutkan genggaman tanganku dan kubiarkan Hinata menuntunku ke rumahnya dengan tangan kami yang saling bergenggaman. Entah sadar atau tidak, Hinata menelusuri jalan ke rumahnya sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Setibanya di rumah Hinata, aku melihat Hiashi sedang memperbaiki warung Hinata yang saat itu kondisinya rusak. Terutama meja dan kursinya. Hinata melepaskan diri dari genggamanku lalu menghampiri ayahnya.

"Kau sudah kembalikan uang itu, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi tanpa melihat Hinata karena sedang menggergaji kayu.

"B-Belum, ayah," jawab Hinata.

Perlahan aku mendekati Hinata dan memastikan Hiashi tidak menyadari kedatanganku dengan mendekati secara perlahan dan tanpa suara sedikit pun.

"Belum? Berarti saat ini pemuda itu datang ke sini bersamamu. Benarkan?" tanya Hiashi.

"B-Benar," jawab Hinata.

Hiashi pun berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya dan berdiri seraya menatapku tajam. Dari matanya kulihat kemarahan. Hampir saja aku meletakan koper itu ke tanah dan pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi keinginanku untuk membantu Hinata sangat besar sehingga aku pun menahan rasa takut itu dan membalas tatapan Hiashi.

"Apa maumu, pemuda?" tanya Hiashi.

"Aku mau membantu anda. Aku tidak ingin melihat anak anda menderita hanya karena anda tidak mampu membayar hutang anda," tegasku.

"Pergilah, sebelum aku menggergaji kakimu!" ancam Hiashi.

Aku tetap berdiri tegap membalas tatapan tajam dari Hyuuga Hiashi tersebut. "Aku hanya ingin melepaskan Hinata dari penderitaan yang selama ini mengurungnya. Aku memang baru mengenal putri anda beberapa Minggu yang lalu. Tapi waktu segitu sudah cukup bagiku untuk jatuh cinta pada putri anda. Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda dari Konoha. Tak mudah bagiku untuk mencintai seseorang. Sewaktu aku masih sekolah, banyak gadis yang menyukaiku. Bahkan tak tangung-tanggung mereka mencintaiku. Tapi cinta mereka hanyalah sebuah cinta searah yang tak pernah kubalas karena tak ada satupun yang mampu membuatku jatuh hati,

"Tapi, begitu aku melihat putri anda. Aku langsung bisa merasakan sebuah perasaan yang selama ini belum pernah kurasakan. Akhirnya aku mengerti apa itu cinta sejati. Kecantikan natural milik putri anda meluluhkan hatiku. Aku sangat mencintaiku putri anda. Dan hal itulah yang membuatku termotivasi untuk membantu keluarga anda. Aku berharap jika aku dapat membantu keluarga anda, maka anda bisa merestui hubunganku dengan putri anda, tuan Hiashi," tuturku.

"Ceritamu sama sekali tidak menarik. Pergilah sebelum aku melaporkan hal ini pada kepala desa dan menyuruh warga mengusirmu dan seluruh tim pembangunanmu dari desa ini!" teriak Hiashi.

"Jadi anda tidak mau menerima bantuanku. Berarti anda lebih suka melihat putri anda ditiduri oleh orang yang tidak ia cintai agar utang keluarga anda lunas?" tanyaku.

"Kau kira kau siapa berani mengatakan hal itu. Hinata! Beri tahu pada ayah perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada pemuda ini. Apa kau memang benar-benar mencintainya? Atau cinta pemuda ini hanyalah cinta searah?" kata Hiashi.

Hinata terdiam dalam waktu cukup lama untuk mempertimbangkan semua perasaannya. "Aku...Aku memang mencintai pemuda ini ayah. Satu hal yang aku tahu dari Naruto adalah Naruto benar-benar tulus membantu kita. Aku lebih memilih Naruto ketimbang harus menikah dengan juragan itu agar utang ayah bisa lunas," ucap Hinata.

"Jangan bodoh, ayah juga tidak akan membiarkan juragan itu menikahimu. Ayah akan berjuang semampunya untuk membayar semua utang ayah. Utang ini harus ayah selesaikan tanpa melibatkanmu atau orang lain. Jika perlu ayah siap di penjara jika utang ayah tidak bisa di lunasi," ujar Hiasi.

"Anda kira dengan dipenjaranya anda itu akan membuat utang anda lunas? Sadarlah! Utang anda sangatlah besar. Dengan di penjaranya anda tidak akan membuat utang anda lunas. Juragan itu pasti akan tetap memaksa Hinata untuk menikah dengannya agar utang anda benar-benar lunas. Jika pun saya sudah membayar lunas utang anda, tapi anda tetap tidak merestui hubunganku dengan putri anda maka tidak masalah. Tapi setidaknya izinkan saya menolong membebaskan putri anda dari kesengsaraan ini," ucapku.

Hiashi terdiam bersama Hinata yang telah terdiam sejak tadi. Kemudian Hiashi kembali berkata "Dari mana uang itu kau dapatkan? Setahuku kau hanyalah seorang tukang. Dan tidak mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu yang sangat cepat. Katakan, pekerjaan haram apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hiashi.

"Tidak ada pekerjaan haram. Uang ini adalah hasil jerih payahku yang sudah kusimpan lama. Sebelum aku meninggalkan Konoha dan bekerja sebagai seorang buruh, aku punya kehidupan lain di kota. Uang ini 80% merupakan milikku. Sementara sisanya adalah milik teman yang rela memberikan jatahnya padaku untuk kalian," kataku.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayaiku. Katakan, apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya sehingga kau rela menghamburkan uang hasil jerih payahmu untuk melunasi utang keluarga kami? katakan apa yang sebenarnya akan kau lakukan ketika berhasil mendapatkan Hinata?" tanya Hiashi yang tentu saja membuatku menjadi bingung.

"Apa-apaan ini. Tentu saja aku ingin membantu kalian. Dan aku benar-benar tidak punya niat jahat sama sekali pada Hinata, putri anda. Aku mencintainya dan itu memotivasi diriku untuk membantu anda. Katakan apa saja yang anda mau aku lakukan untuk membuktikan bahwa aku rela mengorbankan apapun demi mendapatkan restu anda?" ucapku.

"Baik! Julurkan tangan kananmu ke depan!" ketika aku telah melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan, tiba-tiba saja Hiashi berbalik dan mengambil sebuah gergaji. "Jika kau memang mencintai putriku dan tidak punya niat jahat padanya, kau harus rela kehilangan satu tangan untuk bisa mendapatkan restu dan kepercayaan dariku. Apa kau berani?" tanya Hiashi.

Betapa kagetnya aku mendengar hal itu. Tapi demi Hinata aku menyanggupi tantangan itu dan siap menerima semua resiko jika itu bisa membuatku mendapat restu dan kepercayaan Hiashi.

"Ayah gila! Aku tidak akan membiarkan ayah memotong tangan Naruto. Cukuplah ayah, aku mempercayainya," ucap Hinata.

"Diam Hinata! Ayah akan tetap melakukannya untuk membuktikan jika ia benar-benar tulus mencintaimu," kata Hiashi.

"Ayah! Hentikan!" teriak Hinata ketika gergaji di tangan Hiashi itu sudah menempel pada kulitku. Selain itu, Hiashi pun mengambil meja untuk meletakan tanganku untuk mempermudah pekerjaannya.

"Hentikan ayah!" teriak Hinata sekali lagi.

"Hentikan Hinata. Sudah cukup. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Dan jika kau memang mencintaiku, maka aku rela membuktikan cintaku ini pada ayahmu dengan membiarkan tanganku di potong olehnya," kataku.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda!" ujar Hiashi lalu mulai menggerakan gergaji itu. Aku pun mulai merasa sakit dan merasakan bahwa cairan merah sedikit panas telah mengalir di permukaan kulitku.

"Agh!" aku mengerang kesakitan. "Selesaikan! Agar kau bisa percaya bahwa cintaku itu tulus pada Hinata," ucapku sambil menahan sakit.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai putriku. Baiklah, aku akan merestui hubungan kalian. Tapi Kau jangan ikut campur masalah utangku ini. Gunakanlah uang yang kau miliki itu untuk pernikahan kalian jika kau memang berkehendak untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang berikutnya," kata Hiasi lalu melepaskan tanganku dan membuang gergajinya.

"Hinata, bawa masuk pacarmu ini dan obati lukanya," kata Hiashi.

Aku pun di tuntun oleh Hinata ke dalam rumahnya. Aku berjalan sambil menekan luka seraya merintih kecil karena luka baru ini. Syukur gergaji itu terlihat masih baru dan sama sekali tidak berkarat.

 **==\\\==\\\==**

Setelah mengobati lukaku, Hinata pun memberiku secangkir teh hangat. Tak ada percakapan, hanya rasa keheningan yang ada bahkan ketika gelasku sudah tandas. Hinata sedari tadi diam dan terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" tanyaku.

"Anu...Kenapa hanya demi mendapatkan kepercayaan dan restu dari ayahku, kau membiarkan ayahku berusaha memotong tanganmu?" tanya Hinata. "Itu tindakan bodoh!" tandasnya.

"Kau tahu Hinata. Kau satu-satunya perempuan yang mampu meluluhkan hatiku. Aku rela kehilangan apapun asal aku bisa mendapatkanmu. Aku bahkan rela kehilangan nyawa. Namun satu hal yang pasti, aku melakukan hal itu bukan hanya untuk mendapatkan dirimu saja. Melainkan mendapatkan peran dari ayahmu untuk membantu keluargamu keluar dari masalah utang- piutang ini."

"Tapi yang kau lakukan ini sudah di luar batas kewajaran. Kau rela menghamburkan uang yang telah kau dapatkan susah payah hanya untukku. Karena hal itu, ayahku curiga padamu."

"Oh ya, berhubung aku ingat. Memang sebenarnya apa yang membuat ayahmu berpikir dan curiga bahwa aku punya rencana tersembunyi?" tanyaku.

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak begitu tahu mengenai masa lalu ayah dan ibuku. Tapi ayah pernah mengatakan jika ibuku adalah seorang bangsawan di negerinya. Setelah menikah dengan ayahku, mereka memutuskan pergi ke desa asal ayahku. Ayahku bilang ibuku di incar sekelompok orang karena ibuku adalah orang berdarah biru. Meskipun ketika ibuku wafat, kelompok itu tidak henti-hentinya mengincar keluarga kami. hingga akhirnya ayahku sadar akulah yang menjadi incaran mereka selanjutnya."

"Humm, aku bisa mengerti. Hanya kau harus percaya, aku bukan utusan kelompok itu."

"Aku percaya kok. Ayahku juga saat ini sudah mempercayaimu."

"Ya! Tapi sayangnya, ayahmu masih tetap tidak ingin menerima bantuanku. Tapi sebelumnya, apa kelompok itu masih mengincarmu?"

"Tidak. Setelah aku dan ayahku mendengar bahwa keluarga Kerajaan ibuku di bantai oleh seseorang, kelompok itu pun sudah tidak pernah mengincarku lagi."

Tiba-tiba, Hiashi memasuki rumah dan membuat kedua orang berbeda gender itu pun langsung terdiam.

"Naruto, kau meninggalkan benda ini. Ambil dan simpanlah. Aku tidak membutuhkan benda ini," kata Hiashi seraya menyerahkan koper padaku.

"Tapi..."

"Jangan melawan lagi Naruto," potong Hinata.

Aku pun diam dan mengambil koper itu dari tangan Hiashi lalu berkata, "tapi, kenapa?"

"Karena saya tidak mau melibatkanmu dengan masalah utang ini. Utangku adalah utangku. Akulah yang akan melunasinya. Kau boleh mencintai putriku karena kulihat kau benar-benar tulus mencintainya. Aku ada satu permintaan, jagalah Hinata. Karena setelah kalian menikah, aku minta kalian pergi ke kota untuk menjauh dariku agar keluarga baru kalian tidak terseret masalah utang ini. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk melunasi utang ini sebelum aku wafat agar kalian tidak perlu susah-susah melunasi utangku," kata Hiashi.

Kami berdua pun terdiam. Hinata terdengar cukup kaget mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Terutama di bagian di mana Hiashi menyuruh kami untuk menikah dan pergi dari desa ini meninggalkannya menyelesaikan masalah utangnya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, jika aku menikah nanti dengan Hinata, Hiashi akan menjadi ayahku juga. Bagaimana aku tega membiarkan pria tua sepertinya harus berjuang mati-matian melunasi semua utangnya. Padahal si juragan itu berkata ia akan kembali dalam beberapa hari untuk menagih.

Tapi aku tentu tidak bisa tinggal diam. Kuputuskan untuk diam-diam membayar setengah dari utang keluarga Hinata ini. Jadi setelah kumeninggalkan rumah Hinata, aku pergi mencari rumah juragan tanah itu. Tapi sebelumnya telah kusimpan 3 batang emas untuk keperluan pernikahanku nanti atau kebutuhan lain yang mendesak.

Aku bertanya-tanya pada warga untuk dapat menemukan rumah juragan tersebut. Aku harus melakukan dengan hati-hati atau mata tajam Hiashi akan melihatku sedang berusaha membayar utangnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Pada akhirnya aku menemukannya. Sebuah rumah besar berlantai 2 dengan luas halaman seperti lapangan bola pada umumnya. Pagar tembok setinggi 2 meter dengan hiasan paku-paku lancip di atasnya. Rumah yang terlihat bagaikan vila namun dengan ukuran lebih kecil, berwarna dominan hijau dan atap berwarna cokelat. Seharusnya tak susah menemukan rumah orang kaya satu-satunya di desa ini. Entah mengapa aku tidak berpikiran bahwa rumah besar yang sering kulihat tak jauh dari lokasi konstruksi itu adalah rumah milik juragan tanah itu.

Ketika mendekati gerbang masuk, aku tiba-tiba teringat dengan Uchiha Mansion. Di rumah itu juga terdapat penjaga, meskipun mereka hanya berbekal senjata tajam dan tumpul. Kutekan bel dan tak lama kemudian seorang penjaga menghampiriku.

"Kau lagi, apa maumu?" tanya penjaga yang kalo tidak salah aku pernah menghajarnya dengan koper yang saat ini aku pegang.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan juragan kalian," kataku.

"Tuan Eyota tidak bisa di ganggu saat ini. Tuan Eyota kedatangan tamu penting dari Konoha.

Akhirnya aku tahu siapa nama Juragan tanah kaya raya ini. Tapi tunggu, siapa yang bertamu? Hal itu membuatku penasaran dan melihat 2 mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumah tersebut.

"Hey, pergilah. Tuan Eyota tidak bisa diganggu saat ini," kata penjaga itu lagi.

"Aku mau membayar utang tuan Hiashi pada tuan Eyota. Kapan ia akan selesai dengan urusannya ini?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau tanyakanlah sendiri pada tuan Eyota."

"Baik, buka pintunya!"

"Apa! Untuk apa aku buka pintu?"

"kau tadi suruh aku menanyakan kapan tuan Eyota akan selesai. Jadi bukalah pintunya agar aku bisa bertanya."

"Enyahlah dari sini!"

Kuputuskan untuk menunggu di bawah pohon tak jauh dari kediaman juragan itu. Hampir satu jam kumenunggu hingga kulihat pintu gerbang mulai terbuka. Karena penasaran dengan tamu dari Konoha itu, aku pun mengintip dari kejauhan.

Di sana, terlihat 6 orang berpakaian jas hitam dan dasi berwarna merah bergaris-garis hitam. Kulihat juga seseorang yang terlihat seperti orang penting bagi mereka. Untuk sementara kupikir itu adalah Techconnec. Tapi setelah kutelusuri, Techconnec tidak memakai dasi merah, melainkan biru bergaris hitam. Lagi pula di jas para pengawal Techconnec sudah terdapat lambang Techconnec. Jadi bisa kupastikan mereka adalah Mafia.

Mafia? Untuk apa sebenarnya mereka ke desa ini. Apakah memata-matai pekerjaan kami yang sedang membangun laboratorium rahasia Techconnec. Atau sebenarnya juragan itu punya hubungan dengan Mafia. Kucoba menelusuri lebih dekat namun tak berani lebih dekat lagi karena kupikir salah satu dari mereka atau lebih mengenalku. Apa aku belum pernah bilang, diriku ini di mata Mafia berharga lebih dari uang yang saat ini aku pegang.

Kuputuskan untuk bersembunyi kala 2 mobil yang di tumpangi Mafia itu mulai keluar dari kediaman juragan itu. Kutunggu hingga gerbang muali tertutup dan aku pun menghampiri penjaga gerbang yang tadi.

Setelah melakukan sedikit percakapan mengenai izin untuk bertemu juragan itu, akhirnya aku di izinkan masuk untuk bertemu Eyota—juragan tanah itu. Di dalam sebuah ruangan, aku terlibat pembicaraan penting dengannya. Tapi aku masih belum berani menanyakan tentang Mafia yang tadi mendatanginya.

"Aku mau membayar utang tuan Hiashi. Tapi ada syaratnya. Anda harus memberi waktu tambahan bagi tuan Hiashi untuk melunasi sisanya," kataku.

"Baik, itu bukan masalah besar. berapa yang ingin kau bayarkan?" tanyanya.

"DI dalam koper ini ada 4 batang emas dan sejumlah uang. Semoga uang ini bisa melunasi sebagian utang dari tuan Hiashi," kataku sambil menyerahkan uang itu padanya.

"Kau tahu pemuda. Harga emas bisa turun naik di pasaran. Hari ini aku akan ke kota dan mengecek perkembangan harganya hari ini. Berdoa saja semoga harganya tinggi sehingga Hiashi tidak perlu membayar banyak lagi." Juragan itu pun membuka dan memeriksa isinya lalu meminta salah satu asistennya untuk menghitung uang sementara ia memungut emasnya.

"Silakan keluar dan jangan menemuiku lagi hingga aku kembali 3 hari ke depan yang bertepatan dengan hari di mana seharusnya aku menagih hutang pada Hiashi. Nanti akan kupanggil dirimu untuk membicarakan utang ini lagi."

 **==\\\==\\\==**

3 hari telah berlalu semenjak hari di mana aku membayar setengah hutang Hiashi secara diam-diam. Sejauh ini Hiashi sepertinya masih belum mengetahui bahwa hutangnya telah terbayar sebagian olehku.

2 hari yang lalu pun aku sudah mulai kembali bekerja setelah aku meyakinkan mandor bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan siap kembali bekerja. 3 hari belakang juga kupakai untuk mendekatkan diri pada Hiashi agar hubungan kami akrab karena bagaimanapun, nanti ia akan menjadi ayahku kala aku menikahi putrinya—Hinata.

Hari ini, berbeda dari hari biasanya. Aku di minta oleh mandor itu belajar cara mengecat yang baik dan benar. Hal ini di karenakan tim kami memerlukan tambahan kru pengecat agar pekerjaan pengecatan bisa dengan cepat selesai. Untuk mengurangi anggaran, mandor tidak merekrut orang baru dari pusat, melainkan meminta aku dan Ezio untuk belajar mengecat yang baik dan benar sesuai panduan yang di buat oleh perusahaan Konstruksi kami.

Walaupun mengecat kedengarannya mudah, tapi bagi yang tidak berpengalaman seperti aku pasti akan selalu melakukan kesalahan. Misalnya ketebalan lapisan cat di titik a bisa berbeda dengan ketebalan lapisan cat di titik b. Kemudian tidak samanya pola pengecatan tentu akan merubah hasil bangunan yang akan di cat. Untungnya aku hanya bertugas untuk mengecat, sementara pencampuran dan perpaduan cat untuk menghasilkan warna yang di inginkan di lakukan oleh para profesional di bidangnya. Berjam-jam aku mempelajari dari para senior hingga akhirnya aku bisa mengecat seperti yang mereka harapkan.

Waktu terus berjalan hingga akhirnya tibalah waktu untuk beristirahat di malam hari. Tapi malam ini, kuputuskan untuk melakukan "kencan pertama" dengan gadis pujaanku itu. Walau kencan hanya di rumah Hinata dengan masakan yang di buat sendiri oleh Hinata, tapi setidaknya masakan itu di buat dengan penuh cinta oleh Hinata.

"Kencan" itu memang berjalan lancar. Hanya saja di malam itu, Hinata mendapat perintah dari ayahnya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu padaku. Sesuatu itu ialah mempercepat pernikahanku dengan Hinata dengan pembiayaan menggunakan uang yang ada di koper itu. Hanya saja yang membuatku khawatir adalah karena uang itu sudah kupakai untuk membayar utang Hiashi dan hanya menyisahkan 3 batang emas.

Namun sebagai seorang lelaki sejati, aku menerima tantangan Hiashi. Tapi Pernikahan itu akan kugelar dengan 3 batang emas yang tersisa itu. Kutargetkan pernikahan sederhana yang tidak terlalu memakan biaya besar sehingga sisa uang hasil penjualan emas itu bisa kupakai untuk memberikan modal pada Hiashi untuk mengembangkan usaha pertaniannya.

Tapi ada suatu masalah, hingga kini si juragan tanah itu belum mendatangiku atau mengutus anak buahnya untuk menyuruhku menemuinya untuk membicarakan utang keluarga Hyuuga yang telah kubayar setengah.

Seperti yang kukhawatirkan, keesokan harinya pun tak ada tanda-tanda juragan tanah itu akan menemuiku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menemui dirinya di rumahnya. Tak ada orang, bahkan para penjaga yang harusnya ada di depan gerbang pun menghilang. Bahkan anehnya pintu gerbang terbuka dan ada beberapa jejak ban di rumput.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri ketika melihat keadaan rumah itu.

Aku mendekat, kemudian menghampiri pintu masuk utama. Kucoba buka dan ternyata pintu itu tak terkunci. Kulihat kenop pintu tersebut dan nampak sebuah lubang. Lubang yang sepertinya di akibatkan oleh sebuah 'peluru'. Kusiagakan diri dan memasuki rumah itu perlahan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Di dalam, kulihat sofa-sofa di rumah itu yang ternyata juga memiliki 'jejak' peluru.

Memang tak terlihat darah, tapi melihat semua ini bisa kupastikan sebelumnya telah terjadi penyerangan oleh orang-orang yang memakai senjata. Aku pun teringat oleh anggota Mafia yang kemarin.

"Apa ini ulah mereka? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumamku lalu mengambil sebuah pistol yang tergeletak di lantai.

Aku pun menjadi khawatir dengan keadaan juragan tanah itu. Terlebih pada uang yang kubayarkan padanya sebagai pembayaran setengah atau lebih utang Hiashi. Kemudian aku berinisiatif untuk pergi ke ruangan kerja juragan itu. Kutelusuri jalan yang sebelumnya pernah kulalui untuk menuju ruangan itu. Aku pun kaget ketika melihat beberapa mayat pengawal juragan itu yang sudah terbaring tak berdaya. Tembok di sekitar juga berlubang-lubang akibat peluru.

Aku pun semakin bersiaga dengan pistol di tanganku. Lalu tibalah aku di depan pintu di ruangan itu. Aku mencoba menguping namun tak ada suara. Namun tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara rintihan dan suara sebuah senjata yang sedang di kokang. Aku pun langsung mendobrak pintu tersebut dan tampak juragan tanah itu sudah terpapar di lantai dalam keadaan terluka di perut tapi masih hidup.

Aku mendekatinya dan bertanya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Tolong. M-Mafia, menghianatiku dan mencuri semua uangku," kata juragan itu.

"Jadi benar, anda bekerja sama dengan Mafia. Katakan, apa yang membuat anda bekerja sama dengan mereka?"

"Royalti, dan posisi. Mereka mengajakku bergabung dengan mereka agar aku bisa memberikan mereka tanah yang pernah aku sita untuk di bangun markas rahasia mereka di desa ini. Tapi begitu mereka mendengar bahwa tanah itu sudah kujual pada Techconnec, mereka marah dan mencuri semua uang dan dokumen-dokumen tanahku lalu pergi. Aku sudah memerintahkan semua pengawalku yang tersisa untuk mengejar mereka." Juragan tanah itu berusaha mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya.

"Ini, surat pelunasan utang Hiashi. Masih ada beberapa yang belum terlunasi. Tapi jika kau berhasil m-membunuh para Mafia itu, akan kuanggap lunas," lanjutnya.

"Tapi, di surat ini sudah terdapat tanda lunas," kataku bingung.

"Ya, berikan pada Hiashi. Tapi aku tidak akan menganggap utang itu lunas jika para Mafia itu masih hidup. Jika kau berhasil membunuh mereka, dan mendapatkan uangku kembali, ambilah beberapa dan berikan sisanya pada pengawalku yang masih hidup." kata Juragan itu lalu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Akan kubalaskan dendammu. Ini untuk terakhir kalinya aku akan melakukan hal ini. Demi Hinata dan keluarganya aku siap menanggung dosa ini lagi," kataku lalu menyambar magasin di meja dan juga kunci mobil.

Kulari ke arah Garasi dan menjumpai salah satu koleksi mobil sport juragan itu. Tulisan merek mobil itu sama seperti yang ada di kuncinya sehingga aku yakin mobil dan kunci ini adalah pasangan yang sesuai sehingga aku pun menaiki mobil itu untuk melakukan pembalasan dendam juragan tanah tersebut dan juga pelunasan utang Hiashi.

Kukemudikan mobil itu di jalanan desa untuk mencapai jalan keluar utama yang mengarah ke Kota Konoha dan juga Kota Ame. Kulajukan di jalan sepi dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi. Aku memang bukan pembalap, tapi mengemudikan mobil di jalan sepi dalam keadaan sangat cepat pun bisa dilakukan semua orang dengan syarat mau menerima semua resiko.

Akhirnya, selama beberapa menit mengejar aku menemukan 3 mobil pengawal juragan tersebut. Aku pun menghampiri mereka.

Ketika aku tiba di samping salah satu mobil.

"H-Hey, apa yang kau lakukan dengan mobil tuan kami?" tanya supir mobil terdekatku.

"Tuan kalian menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah memberiku tugas. Aku Harus membunuh mereka agar utang tuan Hiashi bisa lunas."

"Menjauhlah! Mereka bersenjata," katanya.

"Percayalah. Aku lebih profesional menghadapi mereka ketimbang kalian. Tujuanku hanya 1, melunasi hutang Hiashi dengan cara membunuh ketua mereka. Untuk masalah uang dan lain-lain kubiarkan kalian mengurusnya."

"Baiklah. Tapi tolong jaga mobil itu. Itu adalah mobil anak dari juragan kami. Saat ini ia sedang kuliah di luar negeri."

Aku menghancurkan kaca depan mobil agar aku bisa menembaki mobil para Mafia itu dengan mudah. Dan tentu saja aku dapat respons protes dari supir yang berada di sampingku.

"Kemana tujuan mereka?" tanyaku.

"Amegakure. Di sana mereka pasti aman. Dan tentu saja kita tidak bia mengejarnya sampai sana," kata supir itu.

Aku pun menambah gigi mobil dan melaju dengan cepat ke arah kota Ame meninggalkan para pengawal juragan itu di belakang.

 **::==::==::**

Akhirnya aku menemukan mereka. Saat itu, persimpangan yang mengarah ke kota Konoha dan kota Ame sudah terlihat. Sementara aku masih berjarak sekitar 70 Meter dari mereka. Dengan kecepatan maksimum aku mengejar mereka hingga akhirnya mereka berbelok ke Kota Ame setelah aku tiba 40 meter dari mereka.

"Ini kesempatanku untuk menyerang mereka saat mereka berbelok," kataku lalu melepas setir mobil dan mulai membidik dengan kedua tangan. Aku mengincar tangki gas mobil paling depan yang sedang berbelok. Jarak target saat ini memang masihlah jauh. Tapi sayangnya aku dikenal sebagai 'Mata Tajam' di Techconnec.

Namun karena sudah lama tidak melatih kemampuanku ini, dan tidak memperhitungkan kecepatan peluru yang akan keluar dari senjataku ini membuatku aku sedikit meleset. Peluru yang kutembakan tidak mengenai tangki gas mobil paling depan. Tetapi malah mengenai supir dari mobil ke dua di belakangnya. Hal ini terjadi karena aku membidik tepat ke arah tangki gas mobil terdepan. Tapi karena kedua mobil yang kukejar melaju dengan cepat, akhirnya peluru itu malah menembus pintu mobil yang tipis dan mengenai supir mobil kedua yang akhirnya kehilangan kendali dan menabrak pohon.

Setelah menabrak, beberapa penumpang mobil naas itu pun keluar. Aku pun menghampiri mereka dan keluar dari mobil. Salah seorang dari mereka yang berhasil keluar mencoba membidikku. Namun sebelum ia menarik pelatuk, aku sudah menembaknya terlebih dahulu.

Aku tidak berhenti sampai di situ, aku menembak mati mereka yang berusaha keluar dari mobil. Dan sepertinya aku berhasil menemukan ketua mereka di mobil kedua ini.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya ketua tim Mafia itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto dari Techconnec," jawabku lalu menembaknya lalu kembali ke mobil.

Tak lama kemudian, rombongan pengawal juragan itu pun tiba. Aku pun berkata "Tidak ada uang di mobil itu. Mobil yang membawa uang sudah lari ke Ame. Tujuanku telah selesai, aku sudah membunuh ketua mereka," ucapku lalu melaju kembali ke desa.

 **::==::==::**

Setibanya di desa, aku langsung mengembalikan mobil yang kupakai ke rumah almarhum juragan tanah itu. Aku pun meminjam ponsel Ezio untuk menghubungi polisi untuk mengevakuasi jasad yang berada di kediaman tuan Eyota—Juragan tanah itu.

Setelah itu, aku menuju rumah Hinata untuk berbicara 4 mata dengan Hiashi seraya menyerahkan surat pelunasan itu. Berita Kematian juragan tanah itu menyebar sangat cepat dan bahkan sebelum aku tiba di rumah Hinata, Hiashi dan Hinata sudah mengetahui mengenai pembunuhan juragan tanah itu.

Di dalam rumah, aku menceritakan semua kronologi. Tapi tidak termasuk kalau aku menerima tugas dari tuan Eyota untuk membunuh ketua tim Mafia yang membunuhnya itu.

"Jadi, menjelang kematiannya ia melunasi utangku? Sebenarnya selain membayar utangku secara diam-diam, apa yang kau lakukan hingga tuan Eyota menganggap utangku dengannya telah lunas?" tanya Hiashi.

"Ceritanya panjang. Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah anda sudah tidak memiliki utang lagi. Namun sayangnya semua harta tuan Eyota di bawa lari kelompok perampok itu. Termasuk uang yang kubayar padanya sebagai pelunasan utang anda," ucapku.

"Sekarang aku memang tidak mempunyai utang lagi. Tapi aku tetap tidak memiliki uang untuk menikahkan kau dengan putriku. Sementara kau yang seharusnya punya uang banyak malah kau pakai untuk melunasi utangku yang pada akhirnya ikut di curi perampok itu," kata Hiashi.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan tetap menikah dengan putri anda secara layak. Aku masih punya simpanan. 3 batang emas seberat 50 gram. Seharusnya itu cukup untuk menggelar pernikahan kecil-kecilan dan juga mengembangkan pertanian anda," kataku.

"Tapi meskipun utangku sudah lunas. Tapi peraturan tetap berlaku. Begitu kau menikah dengan putriku, kau harus meninggalkan desa ini dan pindah ke kota. Bagaimanapun Hinata harus bisa hidup mandiri dengan suaminya nanti. Aku juga tidak mau pada akhirnya ia lebih peduli padaku ketimbang suaminya sendiri. Jadi setelah menikah, kuharap kau mencari tempat tinggal baru di Konoha," kata Hiashi.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Hiashi. Padahal hutangnya telah lunas tapi ia malah tetap menyuruhku pindah ke kota setelah menikah. dan parahnya ia menyuruhku pindah ke Kota Konoha. Padahal aku menjelajah sejauh ini hanya untuk dapat menjauh dari kota Konoha. Tapi tak apalah, asal aku bersama dengan Hinata. Jadi tidak akan masalah. Aku akan membina keluarga kecilku bersama Hinata di kota yang menurutku menyimpan sejarah kelam kehidupan masa laluku.

 **::==::==::**

Sesuai kesepakatan yang telah kubuat dengan Hiashi dan Hinata. Pernikahan akan kami gelar secara sederhana ketika proyek besar yang kukerjakan bersama tim Konstruksiku selesai. Hiashi mengundang seluruh warga desa sementara aku mengundang seluruh anggota timku termasuk sang mandor.

Ada sedikit keraguan untukku untuk mengundang Suigetsu selaku penanggung jawab proyek itu. Karena jika kuundang pasti ia akan datang bersama pengawal yang tentu saja mengenalku. Dan kemungkinan terburuk utusan Techconnec yang cukup mengenalku pun akan di ajak oleh Suigetsu menghadiri undangan pernikahan yang di berikan padanya. Sehingga aku dan meminta mandor untuk merahasiakan pernikahan ini dari pihak Techconnec.

Hari membahagiakan itu jatuh 3 hari setelah proyek selesai dan 10 hari sebelum bangunan Techconnec yang baru itu diresmikan. Hari itu cukup membahagiakan bagiku karena akhirnya perjuanganku selama ini tidak sia-sia. Aku pada akhirnya bisa mendapatkan Hinata sepenuhnya. Kulihat Hinata pun tampak Bahagia di hari itu.

Walau konsekuensi yang harus Hinata hadapi sangat berat. Ia harus ikut bersamaku meninggalkan sosok ayah yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia harus merelakan sang ayah berjuang hidup seorang diri. Tapi Hiashi nampak bahagia di hari itu. Tidak ada rasa khawatir yang muncul pada dirinya mengenai putrinya. Ia sangat yakin bahwa pemuda pilihan putrinya akan selalu melindungi dan menyayanginya.

Seluruh rekan-rekan timku pun nampak Bahagia. Mereka bahagia karena aku pada akhirnya bisa menikah dengan gadis yang sangat kucintai. Pesan-pesan turut bersuka cita pun keluar dari mulut mereka.

Keesokan harinya, Aku, Ezio, dan juga Hinata pun pergi ke Kumogakure. Ada hal yang tentunya harus kulakukan di sana sebelum aku pindah kembali ke Konoha. Tentu saja barang-barangku masih di sana. Dan juga aku belum membayar uang sewa rumah selama berbulan-bulan karena mengerjakan proyek besar ini.

Sungguh menyesal kurasakan. Menyewa sebuah rumah yang harganya cukup mahal lalu jarang ku tempati lantaran sekali ada proyek aku bisa meninggalkan rumah itu sampai berbulan-bulan.

Setelah membayar, aku memutuskan kontrak sewa rumah dan pergi meninggalkan kota Kumogakure. Perabotan-perabotan yang pernah kubeli pun kujual agar aku tidak perlu membawa barang-barang itu ke Konoha.

Di konoha, aku membeli sebuah rumah yang berada di pinggiran kota dengan uang yang tersisa. Rumah itu tampak sudah lama tidak berpenghuni. Bahkan rumah itu terlihat sudah tidak pernah di urus selama bertahun-tahun. Halamannya memang luas, dan harga rumah beserta tanah berdirinya rumah itu pun tidak terlalu mahal sehingga aku memutuskan untuk membelinya ketimbang harus menyewa rumah.

Uang yang masih tersisa kupakai untuk memperbaiki rumah itu namun tidak secara keseluruhan. Uang hasil penjualan perabotan kupakai untuk membeli perabotan lainnya untuk rumah baru kami ini. Hanya saja tiba-tiba aku menyesal karena menjual perabotan lama itu karena ternyata harga perabotan di Konoha lebih mahal. Terpaksa kami hanya membeli perabotan penting saja. Sementara, uang yang tersisa akan kugunakan untuk menghidupi istri yang sangat kusayangi.

 **==\\\==\\\==**

Tak terasa waktu sudah berjalan seminggu sejak hari pernikahanku bersama Hinata di adakan. Memang saat ini masih belum ada proyek baru untuk timku sehingga aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan istriku sekaligus memperbaiki rumah yang baru saja aku beli beberapa hari yang lalu.

Pagi itu, aku baru saja bangun karena sinar matahari sudah mengenai mataku. Tentu saja ada seseorang yang membuka gorden rumah yang menyebabkan sinar mentari pagi dapat masuk. Kulihat ke arah kiri namun tak menjumpai siapapun di sebelahku. Istriku ini memang sangat rajin, ia selalu bangun pagi dan menyiapkan air hangat untuk kami mandi dan tak lupa menyiapkan sarapan walau apa adanya.

Pagi itu, ketika sedang sarapan bersama. Hinata mengeluh merasakan mual ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya. Awalnya kupikir Hinata sakit, sehingga aku pun memutuskan untuk membawa Hinata menemui dokter.

Namun ketika di periksa, aku mendengar kabar yang membahagiakan dari sang dokter yang memeriksa Hinata.

"Aku memang bukan dokter kandungan. Tapi bisa aku pastikan istri anda tidak kenapa- kenapa. Istri anda saat ini sedang mengandung. Dan mual adalah hal yang biasa terjadi pada seorang calon ibu."

Aku bahagia sekali kala mendengar itu. Seminggu yang lalu aku menjadi suami untuk Hinata. Dan Sekarang aku akan menjadi seorang ayah dalam 9 bulan 10 hari.

Namun tak selamanya kehidupan yang aku jalani penuh dengan kebahagiaan semata. Sebulan kemudian, uang kami pun mulai menipis. Sementara belum ada proyek untuk tim kami. Padahal di saat-saat seperti ini Hinata memerlukan zat gizi yang diperlukan untuk pertumbuhan janin yang sedang ia kandung.

Dengan uang yang tersisa, aku memenuhi kebutuhan Hinata. Meskipun kehidupan kami tak berkecukupan tapi aku harus bisa memberi asupan gizi yang cukup untuk Hinata dan calon anakku. Aku pun rela melakukan pekerjaan sampingan lainnya untuk mendapatkan uang demi Hinata dan calon anakku.

Jika ada tetangga yang memerlukan jasaku untuk memperbaiki kerusakan rumahnya, misal akan kulakukan dan aku tidak mematok harga untuk itu. Setiap hari aku selalu menunggu informasi proyek baru dari Ezio lewat ponsel Hinata. Hanya saja pembangunan di bulan itu sangat sepi untuk tim kami.

Suatu hari, proyek baru memanggil. Aku sangat bersemangat untuk segera memulai proyek itu dan segera mendapat bayaran demi Hinata dan calon anakku. Di satu sisi, aku menjadi tidak tega meninggalkan Hinata untuk pergi bekerja keluar kota yang mungkin akan memakan sangat banyak waktu. Tapi, Hinata menguatkan hatiku untuk pergi.

"Pergilah Naruto. Itu kesempatan. Bukannya proyek baru seperti ini yang sudah lama kau nantikan. Sekarang pekerjaan memanggilmu dan kau harus menerimanya walau kau harus meninggalkanku sendiri di rumah. Aku tidak keberatan kau pergi bekerja ke luar kota Naruto. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagi pula kita punya tetangga, jika aku ada kesulitan, aku bisa minta mereka untuk membantu," kata Hinata.

"Tapi, aku tidak enak pada ayahmu. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu. Apalagi dalam keadaan hamil seperti ini, aku harus ekstra menjagamu," ucapku.

Hinata terkekeh geli. "Naruto, kandunganku kan masih sangat kecil. Aku yakin anak kita ini tidak akan merepotkanku saat ini. Aku masih bisa melakukan pekerjaan yang sering kukerjakan seorang diri tanpa diawasi olehmu, Naruto," kata Hinata.

Hinata meyakinkanku untuk pergi dan bergabung dengan timku mengerjakan proyek baru itu. Sejam kemudian aku pun meninggalkan rumah untuk pergi ke Kumogakure karena aku terdaftar sebagai karyawan PT. Bangun Mandiri cabang Kumogakure. Semua kru timku harus berkumpul di Kumogakure dahulu sebelum bergerak bersama-sama menuju lokasi proyek. Namun karena tim kami bermarkas pusat di cabang PT Bangun mandiri Kumogakure, jadi hampir semua proyek yang kami tangani hanya meliputi kota Kumogakure.

Selama mengerjakan proyek itu, kami selalu menerima imbalan yang jumlahnya memang tak besar. Setiap Minggu juga selalu kukirim 70% imbalan itu ke Hinata. Sebulan kemudian, proyek itu pun selesai. Aku pun kembali ke Konoha dengan membawa sejumlah uang yang seharusnya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sederhana kami sampai ada proyek baru untuk tim kami.

Pergi meninggalkan Hinata untuk bekerja di luar kota selama sebulan tentu membuatku merasa khawatir dan juga rindu. Namun semua kerinduan dan kekhawatiranku sirna begitu aku tiba di rumah dan melihat senyum di wajah istriku yang cantik ketika ia membukakan pintu untukku.

Aku pun segera masuk dan menutup pintu lalu memeluk Hinata dan menciumnya. Hinata pun menerima dan membalas kedua hal yang sangat identik dengan cinta itu. Aku pun mulai merasakan bahwa perut Hinata mulai sedikit membuncit. Dan hal itu telah membuat semua kelelahan yang kurasakan sirna.

 **==\\\==\\\==**

Setahun sudah aku berkeluarga dengan Hinata. Beberapa bulan yang lalu pun anakku telah lahir. Dan dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan dan tangguh. Aku memberinya nama 'Boruto' dan tentunya dengan tambahan 'Uzumaki' untuk melengkapi nama putra pertamaku ini.

Betapa bahagianya aku melihat anak yang dulu di kandung Hinata selama 9 bulan lebih 10 hari kini sudah berada dalam gendonganku selaku ayahnya. Matanya mirip denganku, rambutnya pun sama. Dia layaknya sebuah cermin yang mentransparansikan wajahku. Kulihat ia ketawa karena bahagia ketika aku menciumi pipinya.

"Kau merasakan itu Boruto. Sebuah kehangatan kasih sayang ayah untukmu," kataku lalu mencium dahinya. Dan sekali lagi tawa kecilnya pun terlihat dan kali ini di ikuti dengan jarinya yang kecil menyentuh hidungku.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Hinata yang baru saja selesai mandi. "Ayo Boruto, sudah waktunya untuk minum susu," kata Hinata sambil mengambil Boruto dariku.

"Aku juga haus loh, Hinata!" godaku.

"Naruto, kau genit!"

"Hehe, aku bercanda Hinata," tawaku lalu mendekati Hinata dan mencium pipinya. "Okelah, aku mau mandi," pungkasku lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu. Putraku pun mulai tumbuh dan siap memasuki dunia anak-anak. Aku menyekolahkannya di TK yang berada tak jauh dari rumahku. Semakin hari kebutuhan keluarga kecil kami pun makin besar. Hidup di kota besar seperti Konoha tentu memiliki biaya yang besar.

Demi membantuku mencari uang, Hinata pun berdagang Gado-gado. Ia memilih berjualan secara keliling karena sangat tidak mungkin orang akan datang dan membeli dagangannya sementara di mata mereka, gado-gado ini sangatlah asing.

Hinata pun memiliki kewajiban untuk mengantar Boruto ke TK sekaligus menunggunya seraya Boruto kami sedang bermain dan belajar bersama teman-temannya. Ketika mengantar sekaligus menunggu Boruto, Hinata berjualan sekaligus berbincang-bincang dengan ibu-ibu yang lain. Mereka semua memang sering membeli dagangan Hinata. Dan tanggapan mereka dengan makanan asing itu pun sangat baik.

Ketika aku berada di Kota dan sedang tidak memiliki proyek, aku menggantikan Hinata untuk mengantar Boruto. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menggantikan Hinata berdagang karena hanya Hinata lah yang bisa membuat Gado-gado.

Pertama kalinya aku mengantar Boruto, aku merasa bosan karena tidak ada teman untuk di ajak berbicara. Maksudku tidak ada bapak-bapak yang mengantar anaknya karena pastiya sibuk bekerja. Aku pun sering mendengar gosip para ibu-ibu di sana yang mengatai bahwa aku tidak bekerja dan malah menyuruh Hinata berdagang.

Tapi aku mengabaikan mereka dan pergi ke suatu tempat agar tidak bosan selama menunggu Boruto sekaligus menjauh dari para ibu-ibu yang suka menggosip itu.. Biasanya aku menunggu kepulangan Boruto di atas TK dan berbincang-bincang dengan tukang kebun jika ia sedang tidak sibuk.

Waktu terus berlalu hingga akhirnya Boruto harus melanjutkan kejenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Itu berarti pengeluaran akan semakin besar. Pendidikan di Kota Konoha ini mahal, jadi aku harus pintar-pintar memilih sekolah yang baik untuk putraku agar pengeluaran tidak begitu besar tetapi Boruto harus tetap dapat merasakan yang namanya mengenyam pendidikan yang layak.

Aku memasukan Boruto ke sekolah dasar milik pemerintah yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumah kami. Biayanya memang tak terlalu besar, hanya saja aku tidak tega melihat anakku harus berjalan kaki sejauh 4 kilometer setiap akan pergi ke sekolah.

Hinata selalu mengantar Boruto terlebih dahulu ke sekolahnya sebelum ia berdagang. Mereka biasanya pergi ke sekolah menaiki angkutan umum. Dan ketika Boruto naik ke kelas 4, Ia pergi ke sekolah sendiri. Beruntung Boruto memiliki teman yang tinggal tak jauh dari rumah kami. sehingga Setiap berangkat sekolah atau pulang mereka bisa sama-sama.

Namun aku tidak membiarkan Boruto kecil berjalan kaki menuju sekolah. Kuberi ia uang untuk naik angkutan umum bersama temannya. Aku beruntung Boruto tumbuh menjadi anak yang pengertian terhadap kondisi orang tuanya sehingga ia menjadi anak yang mandiri.

Aku sebagai ayahnya tidak selalu ada di sampingnya. Bahkan ketika ia sedang sakit dan membutuhkanku, aku tidak bisa berada di sampingnya karena sedang sibuk mengerjakan proyek di luar kota. Dan syukurnya Boruto memahami hal itu sehingga ia tidak marah padaku yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

 **==\\\==\\\==**

Beberapa tahun sudah kulewati. Namun kehidupan kami tidak jauh berbeda. Sekeras apapun aku mencari uang, tetap saja uang itu tidak bisa menaikan taraf hidup kami di kota ini. Semakin lama Konoha semakin maju, biaya yang harus di keluarkan pun semakin besar.

Apalagi saat ini, Hinata sedang mengandung anak keduaku akibat sebuah kejadian tak disengaja. Meskipun keadaan kami seperti ini, tapi setidaknya aku masih mampu untuk menghidupi 2 orang anak. Aku masih bersyukur karena dalam keadaan kami yang seperti ini aku masih memiliki sebuah pekerjaan. Andaikan saja aku tiba-tiba di pecat, aku tidak bisa membayangkan akan jadi seperti apa kehidupan kami.

Anak keduaku itu adalah anak perempuan. Hiashi menamai putri kecil kami dengan nama Himawari. Namun karena kondisi keluargaku yang sedang tak stabil, Hiashi memutuskan untuk merawat Himawari saat ia berusia 5 tahun. Hiashi tidak keberatan untuk merawat Himawari karena Himawari tetap cucunya dan dengan kehadiran cucunya, Hiashi akan punya teman di rumah.

Semakin lama pendidikan semakin mahal. Aku pun harus berusaha lebih keras lagi agar Boruto bisa bersekolah terus dan tidak mengalami putus sekolah lantaran tidak ada pembiayaan untuk tetap melanjutkan. Aku juga merasa sangat senang ketika aku melihat Boruto masih bersemangat untuk ke sekolah walau ia harus berjalan kaki lantaran ia ingin menghemat uang transportasi yang kuberikan padanya.

Ketika Boruto lulus dari SD dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan, aku merasa bangga pada putraku ini. Semua usaha kerasku untuk menyekolahkannya selama ini berbuah manis. Meskipun nilainya sangat buruk di perhitungan, tapi ia sangat unggul di mata pelajaran yang lain.

Aku memasukan Boruto ke SMP yang jaraknya tak jauh dari rumah kami. Hanya 1 kilometer dari rumah. Memang bukan SMP terkenal yang memiliki kualitas yang baik. Tapi setidaknya putraku tetap bisa mengenyam pendidikan setinggi mungkin.

Sewaktu masih SMP, Boruto sering pulang malam. Bahkan karena keseringan pulang malam ia tak pernah bisa belajar karena lelah. Dan pada akhirnya ia mendapatkan nilai yang jelek. Aku pikir karena di sekolah ia mempunyai banyak tugas makanya ia selalu pulang malam dan jarang belajar di rumah karena capek. Namun ternyata, suatu sore aku menangkap basah Boruto yang sedang bekerja di sebuah bengek sepeda motor tak jauh dari sekolahnya.

Entah sudah sejak kapan Boruto bekerja di bengek itu, tapi kulihat ia memiliki sebuah tabungan rahasia yang isinya lumayan banyak yang ia simpan dalam sebuah stoples di kamarnya. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Boruto selalu pulang malam dan prestasinya di sekolah menurun. Itu karena setiap pulang sekolah ia makan siang dan setelah selesai ia selalu ke bengkel itu untuk bekerja hingga malam dan lupa untuk belajar karena capek.

Ketika aku menangkap basah dirinya, aku pun menceramahinya.

"Boruto! kenapa kau kerja di bengek itu?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan uang ayah."

Aku tahu kalau aku sangat jarang memberinya uang jajan. Jika pun kuberi pasti jumlahnya tak lebih dari 5 ribu. Bukannya aku pelit, tapi kondisi ekonomi keluargaku belakangan ini sedang kacau. Apalagi aku belum mendapatkan proyek baru.

"Ayah tahu, ayah tidak memberimu uang jajan yang layak. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang. Tugasmu itu hanya untuk belajar sekarang. Belakangan ini ayah lihat prestasimu menurun. Ternyata karena ini."

"Maaf ayah. Tapi aku hanya ingin membantu ayah dan ibu. Aku ingin membeli sepatu baru karena sepatuku yang sekarang sudah rusak," kata Boruto sambil menunjukan sepatunya. "Tapi aku tidak ingin membenani ayah dan ibu karena aku pernah secara tak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan ayah dan ibu tentang uang kita yang sudah habis. Makanya aku memutuskan bekerja di bengkel itu karena ada tawaran dari pemiliknya."

"Boruto, ayah kerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu. Jika kau mau membeli sepatu baru katakan saja pada ayah. Ayah akan mencari uang untuk membelinya. Kau tidak harus mencari uang untuk mendapatkan sepatu baru. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kakekmu mengetahui hal ini, ibu dan ayah akan di marahi oleh kakekmu. Terutama ayah, ayah pasti akan di marah habis-habisan oleh kakekmu karena tak mampu memenuhi kebutuhanmu dan membiarkanmu bekerja. Tugasmu hanya belajar dan menjadi anak yang berguna," kataku.

Ketika pulang dan bersiap tidur, aku malah memikirkan perkataan Boruto sewaktu kuceramahi. Aku ini memang ayah yang payah. Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan perlengkapan sekolah putraku sendiri bahkan ketika sepatunya rusak berat, aku tidak mengetahuinya dan membelikannya sepatu baru. Aku benar-benar payah.

 **==\\\==\\\==**

Masa-masa sulit berhasil kami lewati. Ekonomi kami saat ini sudah stabil walau taraf hidup kami masih di bawah garis kemiskinan. Suatu siang, kami sekeluarga termasuk Hiashi dan Himawari merayakan kelulusan Boruto di rumah. Boruto kini telah resmi lulus dari jenjang pendidikan SMP.

"Boruto, selamat ya kau sudah lulus. Kakek sangat bangga padamu karena kau masuk 10 besar," kata Hiashi.

"Makasih kek," ucap Boruto.

"Wah, kakak pintar. Himawari juga pengen jadi pintar kayak kakak!" ujar Himawari.

"Makanya Himawari. Rajinlah belajar. Kakak yakin, nanti saat ujian kelulusan, kau bisa dapat nilai yang memuaskan," kata Boruto.

Himawari kini memang sudah bersekolah. Ia bersekolah di desa kakeknya dan saat ini ia sudah kelas 6. Jadi tak lama lagi ia akan menghadapi ujian. Tapi Hiashi menyarankan Naruto agar melanjutkan sekolah Himawari di desa saja. Karena di desa juga terdapat SMP yang kualitasnya tak kalah seperti di kota.

Setelah merayakan kelulusan Boruto, aku pun menjadi bingung untuk melanjutkan pendidikan Boruto di mana. Rata-rata SMA yang ada di Konoha adalah SMA yang berkualitas dan tentunya biayanya sangat mahal.

Jadi malam harinya, aku, Hinata, dan Hiasi mendiskusikan masalah ini bersama. Di desa tidak ada SMA. Jadi aku harus menyekolahkan Boruto di Konoha yang tentu biayanya tidak murah. Dan tentu saja aku tidak bisa melupakan Himawari. Biaya sekolahnya pun harus kutanggung hanya bedanya ada Hiashi yang turut menanggung biaya sekolah Himawari.

Aku terus memutar otak dan tak menyadari jika Boruto ternyata sedang menguping pembicaraan kami.

Aku sebenarnya sangat tertarik menyekolahkan Boruto di sekolah bernama 'Sekolah Menengah Atas Konoha' sekolah nomor 1 dan paling terkenal di Konoha. Boruto adalah anak yang pintar, sayang jika ia hanya di sekolahkan di sekolah biasa. Hanya saja, sekolah itu di peruntukan bagi orang-orang pintar dan kaya raya. Kupikir cita-cita menyekolahkan Boruto di sekolah itu hanyalah impian yang tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Meskipun aku membanting tulang lebih keras lagi, tapi itu tidak akan bisa menyekolahkan Boruto di sana. Kudengar dari beberapa orang, biaya pendaftaran di SMA itu saja bisa melebihi angka 10 juta. dan itu belum termasuk biaya bulanan.

Namun Boruto memang anak yang cerdas. Ketika ia mendengar keinginanku untuk menyekolahkan dirinya di sekolah itu, ia mencari informasi mengenai pendaftaran gratis yang ternyata sedang di selengarakan kepala sekolah SMAK untuk mencari anak-anak kurang mampu yang berpotensi.

Diam-diam Boruto mengikuti tes pendaftaran gratis SMAK itu. Sekolah itu menyaring lebih dari 75 siswa kurang mampu di seluruh Konoha dengan sebuah tes untuk mengetahui yang mana saja siswa yang memiliki potensi. Dari 75 siswa yang mendaftar, hanya 10 yang di terima. Dan Boruto pun adalah salah satu dari 10 siswa yang di terima.

Betapa senangnya diriku ketika Boruto pulang dan menunjukan sebuah surat yang menyatakan bahwa ia di terima bersekolah secara gratis sampai lulus di SMAK. Hadiah yang sangat istimewa karena kala itu bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunku. Aku sangat tak menyangka bahwa putraku bisa bersekolah di sana. Kabar itu pun kusampaikan pada seluruh teman-temanku ketika aku kembali untuk mengerjakan sebuah proyek yang di hentikan sementara waktu.

Meskipun diterima dan gratis hingga lulus, bukan berarti seragam dan semua perlengkapan sekolah di tanggung oleh sekolah. Sehingga aku pun mencari sebuah pekerjaan sampingan untuk membeli seragam dan semua perlengkapan sekolah Boruto. Sang mandor pun dengan baik hati memberiku pinjaman uang agar aku bisa membeli semua perlengkapan sekolah Boruto.

Awalnya kupikir perjalanan Boruto mengenyam pendidikan di SMAK akan berjalan lancar hingga ia lulus. Tapi ternyata ada saja hal yang membuatku tidak tega membiarkan Boruto bersekolah di sana lebih lama lagi. Hal itu adalah sebuah ejekan yang selalu di lontarkan padanya oleh siswa kaya raya. Tapi untungnya Boruto anak yang kuat, meskipun batinnya tersiksa, ia masih tetap bertahan untuk bersekolah di sana karena ia sendiri mengetahui betapa susahnya cara yang ia lalui agar bisa bersekolah di sana.

Di sana juga, Boruto memiliki teman-teman yang mengerti keadaannya dan berusaha menguatkan Boruto kala ia di ejek oleh siswa yang lain. Menurut cerita Boruto, ada seorang gadis kaya raya yang paling suka menggangunya dan mengejek sekaligus menghinanya.

Suatu hari, aku mendapat panggilan untuk segera berkumpul di Amegakure. Ternyata panggilan kali ini adalah untuk mengerjakan sebuah proyek yang sangat besar. Sebuah proyek yang harus di kerjakan oleh 5 tim PT. Bangun mandiri. Aku sangat beruntung karena tim kami yang terpilih untuk menjadi bagian dalam pembangunan proyek besar kali ini.

Namun tiba-tiba semangatku sedikit memudar kala mendengar penjelasan proyek itu. Proyek itu adalah pembangunan kompleks perumahan Techconnec di Kota Sunagakure. Meskipun proyek ini memiliki bayaran akhir yang sangat besar, tapi tetap saja proyek ini berhubungan dengan Techconnec. Apalagi Di suna, ada sebuah kantor cabang Techconnec yang di pimpin langsung oleh Itachi—Kakak Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan pastinya Itachi lah yang akan menjadi penanggung jawab proyek ini.

 **==\\\==\\\==**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Bersambung**

Maaf karena pengupdatetan kali ini cukup lama.

Apakah kualitas chapter ini buruk? Oke, saya bisa memakluminya.

Chapter kali ini memiliki alur yang mungkin sangat cepat. Tapi bayangkan jika saya mendeskripsikannya secara perlahan. Pasti sampai semua haji jadi tukang bubur pun ngak bakalan tamat nih cerita.

Chapter kali ini pun author mmengurangi dialog karena pendeskripsian chapter kali ini memakai narasi yang sangat singkat.

Mungkin bisa di bilang chapter 3 ini jelek. Btw itu tidak masalah. Tapi author janji chapter ke depan tidak akan seperti ini lagi. Berhubung di chapter 4 nanti cerita ini untuk bagian Naruto Uzumaki akan tamat, author akan mendeskripsikannya secara perlahan dan di lanjutkan dengan menceritakan Uchiha Sasuke.

Oke sekian


	4. Uzumaki Naruto Part 4

**Bukan Akhir Persahabatan**

 **:**

 **Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Spesial Story Based Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **:**

Taufiq879

 **::==\\\==\\\==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Bagian 4 : Uzumaki Naruto**

 **==\\\==\\\==**

Di sana juga, Boruto memiliki teman-teman yang mengerti keadaannya dan berusaha menguatkan Boruto kala ia di ejek oleh siswa yang lain. Menurut cerita Boruto, ada seorang gadis kaya raya yang paling suka menggangunya dan mengejek sekaligus menghinanya.

Suatu hari, aku mendapat panggilan untuk segera berkumpul di Amegakure. Ternyata panggilan kali ini adalah untuk mengerjakan sebuah proyek yang sangat besar. Sebuah proyek yang harus di kerjakan oleh 5 tim PT. Bangun mandiri. Aku sangat beruntung karena tim kami yang terpilih untuk menjadi bagian dalam pembangunan proyek besar kali ini.

Namun tiba-tiba semangatku sedikit memudar kala mendengar penjelasan proyek itu. Proyek itu adalah pembangunan kompleks perumahan Techconnec di Kota Sunagakure. Meskipun proyek ini memiliki bayaran akhir yang sangat besar, tapi tetap saja proyek ini berhubungan dengan Techconnec. Apalagi Di suna, ada sebuah kantor cabang Techconnec yang di pimpin langsung oleh Itachi—Kakak Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan pastinya Itachi lah yang akan menjadi penanggung jawab proyek ini.

 **==\\\==\\\==**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Pagi hari, di hari pertama pembangunan kompleks perumahan Techconnec. Pagi itu aku sama sekali tidak punya semangat untuk kerja. Hal itu karena aku tahu, di hari pertama pasti akan ada tatap muka antara pekerja proyek dengan pemilik proyek. Tentu saja bisa jadi yang datang berpidato adalah Itachi, atau lebih buruk lagi yaitu Sasuke.

Pagi itu, semua pekerja dari berbagai tim di kumpulkan di lokasi konstruksi yang masih rata dengan pasir. Pasir? Ya pasir. Tentu saja karena proyek ini adalah proyek pembangunan kompleks perumahan Techconnec di Sunagakure, sebuah kota besar yang di kelilingi oleh pasir. Kompleks perumahan itu akan di bangun di luar wilayah kota Suna sehingga lokasinya masih di penuhi pasir. Tugas utama himpunan tim-tim pekerja konstruksi PT. Bangun Mandiri ini adalah menyulap area seluas 20 hektar yang hanya terdiri dari pasir menjadi sebuah kompleks perumahan untuk para pegawai dan pengawal Techconnec di Sunagakure.

Berat memang, tapi apa gunanya kami di bentuk jika tidak bisa melakukannya. 5 tim di himpun menjadi satu untuk pembangunan proyek super besar kali ini. Memang sangat beruntung timku bisa diikutkan dalam proyek besar ini.

Saat itu, 5 mandor dari masing-masing tim berkumpul untuk berdiskusi sambil menunggu kedatangan utusan Techconnec yang akan berpidato. Sementara para pekerja saling mengakrabkan diri dengan pekerja dari tim lain.

15 menit kemudian, mobil hitam berlambangkan Techconnec tiba di lokasi Konstruksi. Semua pekerja pun berbaris. Tak satu pun ada yang berbicara. Semua mata tertuju pada orang yang hendak keluar dari mobil hitam itu. Termasuk diriku sendiri yang sedari tadi sudah memperhatikannya.

Ternyata yang keluar adalah Itachi dan seorang wanita berambut pink sebahu. Tunggu, apa itu istri kak Itachi? Aku tiba-tiba semakin penasaran sehingga aku tidak menyembunyikan diri dari para pekerja yang lain.

Itachi dan wanita itu pun berjalan menuju terop yang di sediakan untuk mereka. Di terop itu juga sudah tersedia pengeras suara dan sepiring camilan dan segelas sirup. Dan tak lupa meja dan kursi tentunya.

Para pekerja hanya duduk beralaskan pasir dengan terpal sebagai peneduh. Tidak begitu panas memang karena saat itu masih jam 7 pagi. Tapi tetap saja duduk beralaskan pasir sangatlah tidak nyaman terutama jika kau adalah pekerja dengan Ijazah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengarlah suara mikrofon di nyalakan. Semua pun bersiap untuk mendengarkan pidato penanggung jawab proyek. Meskipun pidato ini akan lebih tepat di sebut pengarahan.

"selamat pagi semua!" kemudian berdiri. "Perkenalkan saya Itachi Uchiha, pemegang proyek ini. Namun karena dalam beberapa bulan saya akan pergi keluar negeri, jadi nona di samping saya ini yang akan menggantikan saya," katanya menyudahi lalu kembali duduk.

"Terima kasih kak, Itachi," kata wanita itu.

"Kak? Siapa wanita ini sebenarnya? Perasaan nyonya Mikoto hanya punya 2 anak dan mereka adalah laki-laki. Siapa sebenarnya wanita ini?" batinku merasa bingung.

"Saya di sini untuk menggantikan Itachi untuk memegang proyek ini selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Jadi saya mohon kepada para mandor untuk kerja samanya. Oh ya, nama saya, Uchiha...Sakura," kata wanita itu.

Aku pun menjadi lebih kebingungan lagi. Sampai-sampai kebingunganku itu di sadari oleh Ezio dan orang di sebelahku. Sebenarnya siapa wanita ini, sudah pasti dia bukan istri Itachi karena barusan ia panggil Itachi dengan nama 'kak'. Apa jangan-jangan wanita itu adalah Istri dari Uchiha Sasuke? Kalau itu memang benar maka semua jelas sekarang.

Setelah setengah jam memberikan arahan dan instruksi dan juga sedikit penjelasan tentang proyek besar itu, Itachi bersama wanita itu pun pergi. Dan para mandor pun mengumpulkan para pekerjanya untuk membicarakan beberapa hal penting mengenai pekerjaan yang sudah bisa di mulai esok hari.

 **==\\\==\\\==**

Keesokan harinya, pekerjaan di mulai. Untuk saat ini, pekerjaan masihlah ringan. Saat ini para pekerja profesional sedang membuat rencana pembangunan agar hasilnya bisa sesuai dengan cetak biru yang di berikan oleh pihak Techconnec.

Tentu saja membangun sebuah bangunan di pasir akan sangat menyusahkan. Apalagi pasir di kenal sangat tidak stabil. Jadi usaha pertama mereka adalah membasahi pasir tersebut agar dapat di padatkan lalu menimbunnya dengan tanah. Mereka juga harus memastikan tanah selalu lembab selama masa pembangunan.

3 hari kemudian, kami mulai membuat fondasi-fondasi setiap rumah. Kira-kira ada sekitar 125 rumah yang hendak di bangun di tempat seluas 20 Hectar. Selain itu, menurut cetak biru tersebut, akan di bangun sebuah taman seluas 1 hektar. Kemudian ada pagar tembok yang akan mengelilingi kompleks perumahan itu dan tak lupa pos penjagaan di gerbang masuk.

Setiap hari setidaknya ada 8-10 truk yang berlalu lalang membawa material bangunan. Hari itu, aku dan Ezio bertugas menurunkan karung-karung semen dan material lainnya dari truk. Pekerjaan itu kami lakukan hingga semua material bangunan yang di perlukan sudah tidak datang lagi. Sementara itu, para pekerja yang lain membuat fondasi setiap rumah.

Pekerjaan ini memang kami cicil sedikit demi sedikit. Kemudian menurut rencana para mandor, setiap tim akan di bagi menjadi beberapa kelompok yang berisi 5 orang untuk membangun 1 rumah di atas fondasi yang telah di buat.

Setelah sebulan, akhirnya semua fondasi untuk setiap rumah telah selesai. Kami di beri beberapa hari libur untuk beristirahat dahulu sebelum akhirnya akan di bagi menjadi beberapa kelompok untuk mengerjakan 1 rumah.

Kala itu, aku dan Ezio memutuskan untuk pulang dan beristirahat di rumah selama 2 hari. Jadi pagi harinya aku mulai meninggalkan lokasi konstruksi dan pergi ke terminal bus yang berada di dekat lokasi Konstruksi. Berhubung antara lokasi konstruksi dengan pinggiran kota berjarak 100 meter dan belum ada jalan yang telah di aspal, aku dan Ezio pun harus berjalan di atas pasir hingga ke kota.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya aku dan Ezio tiba di terminal bus itu.

"Aku tak tahu kalau ternyata ada bus yang pergi sampai Kumogakure," kataku pada Ezio ketika melihat bus dengan tujuan Kota Kumo.

"Pastinya adalah. Meskipun waktu tempuhnya lebih lama dari kereta dan sedikit lebih mahal. tapi setidaknya aku tidak perlu menunggu berjam-jam hingga kereta dari Kumo datang. Lagi pula stasiun kereta terdekat di kota Suna ini berjarak sekitar 5 kilometer dari sini," kata Ezio.

"Kalau begitu kita berpisah di sini. Sebaiknya kita ke bus pilihan kita sekarang sebelum di tinggal, sampai jumpa, Ezio," ucapku.

"Titip salam untuk Hinata," kata Ezio.

"Oke!"

Setelah itu, aku pun berjalan menuju sebuah bus berjurusan Konoha. Aku duduk di bangku paling depan dan setelah penumpang di rasa cukup, akhirnya bus itu pun berangkat menuju Kota Konoha. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu keluargaku. Tapi aku juga benar-benar rindu dengan Himawari. Tapi sayangnya aku di larang bertemu dengan Himawari sekarang karena di takutkan Himawari akan jadi sedih jika kau kembali dan malah nantinya ia tidak bisa fokus dengan ujiannya.

Setelah melalui 4 jam perjalanan, akhirnya bus itu pun bersandar di sebuah terminal yang berjarak 5 kilometer dari rumahku. Aku tidak mungkin akan naik kendaraan umum lagi untuk ke rumah. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju rumahku untuk menghemat uang.

Setibanya di rumah, aku melihat rumah begitu sepi. Awalnya kukira Hinata berjualan tetapi ternyata ada gerobaknya di rumah. Aku pun bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri. Apakah Hinata sedang sakit, atau ia ada urusan lain? Aku pun mencoba mengetuk pintu dan mendapati pintu rumah terkunci.

Kira-kira Hinata peri ke mana ya. Kira-kira itulah yang kupikirkan saat ini. Aku mengelilingi rumahku sendiri untuk mencari jalan masuk. Pintu belakang pun terkunci, sehingga aku tidak bisa masuk. Saat ini yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menunggu kedatangan Hinata. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya di teras sambil beristirahat.

Beberapa jam sudah kuhabiskan untuk tidur di teras. Keadaan saat itu sangatlah sepi karena para tetangga sedang sibuk bekerja. Setelah beberapa jam tertidur, aku terbangun dan mendapati istriku sedang berjalan masuk ke halaman rumah dengan Boruto yang berseragam lengkap.

"Naruto!" panggil Hinata lalu menghampiri Naruto dan meninggalkan Boruto di belakangnya.

"A-Ayah!" ucap Boruto dengan nada khawatir.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu dari tadi?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Kau ke mana, Hinata?" tanyaku.

"Itu, umm," Hinata melihat ke arah Boruto yang saat itu sedang menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan perasaan cemas. "Aku ke sekolah Boruto."

Aku melihat kecemasan yang di rasakan Boruto. ada kekhawatiran mendalam yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini. Tentu saja karena aku adalah ayahnya jadi aku bisa merasakannya. "Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanyaku

"I-Ibu," katanya dengan nada memelas. "Kumohon jangan beri tahu ayah, bu!" pinta Boruto.

"Tidak Boruto, ibu tidak berhak menyembunyikan hal ini dari ayahmu. Ayahmu harus tahu. Dan dari pada ibu yang mengatakannya, lebih baik kau sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu," kata Hinata.

Tak ada jawaban dari Boruto sehingga aku pun mendekati putraku ini untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Nak, katakan. Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Katakan saja, ayah tidak akan marah," kataku.

Namun tetap saja tak ada jawaban dari Boruto. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah gelengan kepala yang menandakan bahwa Boruto tidak ingin menceritakannya. "Matamu lebam, apa kau berkelahi, Boruto?" tanyaku setelah melihat matanya lebam dan dan ada bekas pukulan di bibirnya.

"Tadi pagi aku di telepon guru Boruto. Aku di minta datang oleh pihak sekolah. Katanya Boruto berkelahi dengan seorang gadis yang satu kelas dengannya. Aku dan orang tuanya di panggil untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Dan sebagai penyelesaian dan hukuman, Boruto dan gadis itu tidak bisa ikut ulangan 3 hari ke depan," kata Hinata.

"Apa! Ayah sudah menduganya. Kenapa kau berkelahi dengan seorang perempuan. Itu memalukan. Kau tahu ayah akan mendukungmu jika kau berkelahi dengan laki-laki," kataku. Namun tiba-tiba tangan Hinata memukulku.

"Aduh, Hinata! Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Berkelahi itu tidak baik. Boruto hampir saja di keluarkan dari sekolah jika bukan karena ia punya teman yang merupakan anak kepala sekolah," kata Hinata.

"Baiklah. Kita bicarakan di dalam," kataku lalu menarik Boruto ke dalam rumah.

Begitu telah tiba di dalam rumah. Aku pun duduk di kursi sambil menatap wajah putraku yang nampak ketakutan. Namun di sisi lain kau tidak tega untuk memarahi putraku sendiri.

"Jadi, pertama ceritakan mengenai gadis yang menghajarmu hingga sampai begini," kataku.

Masih belum ada jawaban dari Boruto. "Hufft, Boruto, ceritakan pada ayahmu. Mungkin nanti ayahmu bisa memberimu jalan keluar. Aku akan ke dapur dan memasakan makan siang untuk kita," kata Hinata.

"Ayolah Boruto, ceritakan pada ayah. ayah tidak akan marah," ucapku.

"Gadis itu menyebalkan ayah. Dia anak orang kaya yang sombong dan sering mengejekku. Dari awal aku masuk sampai saat ini ia selalu saja mencoba membuatku kesal. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi ayah. Jika saja masuk ke sekolah itu gampang, aku pasti saat ini sudah meminta ayah untuk mengeluarkanku dari sana," kata Boruto.

"Oke, jadi dia gadis yang mengganggumu itu ya. Kenapa kau sampai berkelahi dengannya? Bukankah seorang laki-laki yang berkelahi dengan seorang perempuan itu dianggap banci?" tanyaku.

"Ia terus mengejekku seharian ini. Ia bahkan merobek buku pelajaranku. Jadinya aku marah dan mematahkan bolpoin mahalnya. Ia pun menghajarku dan aku yang tidak terima pun ikut memukulnya. Lalu guru fisika datang dan mengeretku ke ruang kepala sekolah," kata Boruto.

"Huh, lain kali jangan berkelahi dengan perempuan. Apa kau tidak malu?" kataku.

"Aku malu ayah. maaf aku sudah mengecewakan ayah. ayah pernah berkata padaku untuk tidak membuat masalah. Tapi maaf karena aku telah membuat masalah di sekolah," kata Boruto.

"Tak apa-apa Boruto. Ayah memaafkanmu. Ayo sekarang kita makan," ujarku.

 **==\\\==\\\==**

2 hari kemudian, Aku pun harus meninggalkan rumah untuk kembali bekerja. Uang yang aku dapat sebagai upah pun sudah kuberikan pada Hinata. Pagi itu, Tidak seperti biasanya karena pagi itu Boruto turut menyaksikan ke pergianku. Biasanya hanya Hinata karena Boruto harus berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi berhubung ia di skors beberapa hari, aku dapat berpamitan pada putraku juga.

Kali ini aku memutuskan untuk naik kereta api saja karena jarak stasiun lebih dekat dari rumahku ketimbang terminal. Lagi pula aku sudah tahu jadwal kedatangan dan Keberangkatan kereta yang menuju kota Sunagakure.

Beberapa menit aku berjalan menuju stasiun. Aku melewati sekolah Boruto. Kulihat sekolah itu nampak sangat sepi dan hanya ada penjaga sekolah saja yang berkeliling. Murid di sekolah itu memang sangat disiplin. Memang tak salah Boruto bersekolah di sana. Hanya saja status ekonominya membuat putraku pasti sulit berbaur di sana.

Setibanya di stasiun, aku menunggu kereta itu datang. Menurut jadwal sih kereta itu akan datang beberapa menit lagi. Aku membaca majalah yang tersedia di sana. Tak kusangka akan kulihat foto Uchiha Sasuke di majalah itu. Maklumlah, Sasuke adalah orang yang cukup terkenal di Konoha. Ia juga kaya raya sehingga ia sering muncul di majalah dan koran jika itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan Teknologi Komunikasi dan Asset Harta Benda.

"Kau benar-benar terkenal ya," ucapku pelan ketika membaca majalah berjudul "Techconnec, menuju Konoha yang lebih baik" itu. Di majalah itu di jelaskan mengenai sejarah perkembangan kota Konoha berkat adanya Techconnec. Kemudian ada ulasan para tokoh terkenal untuk Techconnec. Dan juga, di majalah itu termuat beberapa foto orang-orang penting di kepengurusan Techconnec.

"Sepertinya bagian ini menarik!" batinku sambil melihat foto-foto orang penting di Techconnec.

Sepertinya di daftar orang penting itu tak ada fotoku sama sekali. Wajar sih, saat aku meninggalkan Techconnec gelarku adalah wakil ketua pengawal Techconnec. Memang aku sama sekali tidak melihat adanya anggota pengawal yang masuk ke dalam daftar orang penting Techconnec itu.

Tiba-tiba perhatianku tertarik kala melihat foto wanita yang sebelumnya pernah kulihat di Sunagakure. "Uchiha Sakura!" kataku sambil melihat foto wanita itu. "Kau memang pintar memilih Istri, Sasuke."

Tak lama kemudian, kereta pun datang. Aku pun meletakan kembali majalah itu dan pergi menuju kereta yang sudah membuka pintunya agar para penumpangnya bisa masuk.

 **==\\\==\\\==**

Beberapa bulan kemudian, rangka-rangka rumah pun mulai terlihat. Aku satu tim dengan Ezio dan 3 orang lainnya. Kami bekerja sama untuk membuat satu rumah tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Beberapa tim bekerja dengan sangat keras untuk bisa mengerjakan satu rumah. Karena bonus yang akan di terima setiap tim jika 1 rumah yang mereka bangun telah selesai akan sangat besar. Tentu saja semua pekerja sangat bersemangat untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka.

Siang itu aku sedang berbaring-baring untuk beristirahat. Di temani segelas kopi dan sebuah roti lapis. Sementara Ezio sedang mencampur semen. Anggota yang lain sedang keluar dan membeli makanan.

"Ezio!" teriakku. "Apa kau yakin tidak mau beristirahat?" tanyaku.

"Nanti saja. Aku mau selesaikan ini dulu. Aku istirahat belakangan saja," jawabnya.

Setelah aku menghabiskan roti lapis dan kopiku, aku pun membantu Ezio. Dan setelah semen telah selesai, aku pun membuat tembok rumah sementara Ezio beristirahat. Di kala sedang bekerja, tiba-tiba Ezio mendatangiku.

"Naruto, ada telepon dari Hinata," katanya.

"Benarkah?" aku mengambil ponsel dari tangan Ezio. "Halo, Hinata! Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ini mengenai Boruto! Dia bertengkar lagi dengan gadis itu,"

"Apa! Benarkah! Dia menang atau kalah? Eh maksudku apa dia di marahi gurunya?"

"Kali ini tidak di diskors. Tapi hanya di beri peringatan. Jika sampai bertengkar lagi, katanya kau yang harus menghadapi kepala sekolah, Naruto,"

"Berikan ponselmu pada Boruto. aku mau berbicara dengannya,"

"Baik,"

Beberapa detik kemudian.

"Hai ayah!" sapa Boruto.

"Kali ini kenapa lagi?" tanyaku.

"Aku melempar kaca mobilnya dengan batu," kata Boruto santai.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi ayah. aku kesal. Saat pulang sekolah ia menabrak becek dan membuatku basah karena cipratan air itu mengenaiku. Karena kesal aku mengambil batu dan melempar mobilnya saat ia mencoba kabur."

"Lalu?"

"Keesokan harinya ia melaporkanku pada kepala sekolah. Aku di panggil dan ia juga memanggil ibu. Aku menjelaskan kronologinya dan akhirnya kepala sekolah pun menganggap yang memulai adalah gadis itu sehingga aku tidak diskors."

"Dan gadis itu?"

"Dia di hukum mencuci mobil kepala sekolah. Sementara aku hanya di beri peringatan untuk tidak berkelahi lagi dengan gadis itu. Tapi kepala sekolah memintaku untuk mengganti kaca mobil gadis itu yang telah kurusakkan."

Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pasrah. "Nanti ayah akan kirimkan uang." Aku pun memberi putraku sebuah arahan untuk selalu menghindari segala macam pertikaian.

Setelah menutup telepon dari Hinata, aku pun kembali bekerja. Ezio yang baru saja selesai makan siang pun kembali membantuku. Kami berdua bekerja dengan keras agar bangunan yang kami kerjakan dapat selesai lebih cepat. Namun kami juga memperhatikan kualitas karena itulah moto perusahaan konstruksi tempat kami bekerja.

Waktu terus bergulir. Tak terasa sebulan telah di lewati kembali. Dan lagi-lagi aku mendapat panggilan dari Hinata mengenai Boruto yang berkelahi lagi. Aku dalam lubuk hatiku senang putraku berkelahi untuk membela diri dan itu menandakan ia anak pemberani. Hanya saja yang kukhawatirkan ia berkelahi dengan perempuan yang sama. Aku takut anakku di catat sebagai anak lemah karena beraninya berkelahi dengan seorang perempuan.

Kepala sekolah dan wali kelas mereka pun lepas tangan karena Boruto dan gadis itu sudah sangat sering masuk ke kantor. Dan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, kepala sekolah mengundang Boruto dan Gadis itu ke ruangannya sekali lagi dan membiarkan mereka berdua di ruangan sambil menunggu kedatangan ibu mereka. Kepala sekolah yang sudah lepas tangan pun membiarkan kedua keluarga itu berdiskusi untuk menyelesaikan masalah anak mereka sendiri.

Aku sendiri bingung kenapa Boruto dan gadis itu tidak bisa akrab walau hanya setahun. Bersyukurlah aku tidak mengenal orang tua dari gadis itu. Kalau aku kenal pasti sudah kuminta dia menasihati putrinya agar tidak mengganggu putraku yang hanya ingin sekolah di sana.

Begitu aku menutup telepon, Ezio menghampiriku dan menepuk punggungku. "Ya, aku tahu. Punya anak laki-laki itu berat. Apalagi anak laki-laki itu jauh dari bapaknya," kata Ezio.

"Ya, seperti itulah. Seandainya lawan Boruto itu laki-laki, aku tidak terlalu mempersalahkannya. Sayangnya dia adalah perempuan. Kau tahukan, putraku pasti serba salah saat menghadapinya. Bayangkan kau pukul, kau akan di katakan banci. Tapi kalau kau menolak berkelahi, kau akan dikatakan pecundang atau penakut. Yang lebih parah adalah ketika kau kalah," kataku.

"Aku tahu. Aku merasakannya kawan. Syukurnya anakku perempuan," ujar Ezio.

"Hufft! Sepertinya nanti kalau di berikan libur, aku akan pulang lagi," kataku.

"Ya, maka dari itu. Ayo kita selesaikan rumah yang menjadi tugas kita ini!" ajak Ezio.

 **==\\\==\\\==**

Setengah tahun kemudian, semua pekerja pun di beri libur lagi. Walaupun waktu yang di berikan sangatlah sedikit. Tapi bagi beberapa pekerja itu adalah hal yang perlu di syukuri meskipun waktu libur hanya sedikit. Kami pun sudah menerima bayaran dan juga bonus setelah mengerjakan proyek ini setengah selesai.

Rumah yang menjadi tugas aku dan timku pun sudah selesai dan itu membuat bonusnya semakin besar. Beberapa hari yang lalu kudengar Boruto mendapat peringkat 7 di semester 1.. Jadi kupikir-pikir aku harus membelikannya perlengkapan sekolah yang baru. Jadi sebelum pulang, aku mampir di sebuah mall di Sunagakure untuk berbelanja.

Diam-diam aku menanyakan ukuran baju dan sepatu Boruto pada Hinata. Aku memilih tas model bagus untuk Boruto tanpa memandang harganya. Saat ini aku memegang uang dalam jumlah yang besar jadi aku tidak takut uang ini akan habis. Tak lupa aku juga membeli sepatu. Aku bahkan sampai tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa ekspresi Boruto kala melihatku pulang membawakannya perlengkapan sekolah baru.

Tak lupa juga aku membelikan Himawari tas dan sepatu baru. Aku juga berencana untuk mendatangi ayahku yang sebenarnya ayah dari istriku—Hiashi. Dan setelah berbelanja aku pun pulang.

Setibanya di Konoha, saat itu sudah sore. Dan kemungkinan Hinata dan Boruto berada di rumah. Aku pun mengetuk pintu dan mendapat sambutan hangat dari Hinata.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga Naruto, aku sudah sangat rindu!" kata Hinata sambil memelukku.

"Hehe, maaf ya. Aku sangat sibuk di sana. Lagi pula sekarang baru di beri waktu untuk istirahat," kataku sambil membalas pelukannya.

"Di mana Boruto?" kataku ketika Hinata melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dia menginap di rumah temannya. Katanya berhubung ini malam Minggu, ia di ajak temannya untuk bermain dirumah temannya," kata Hinata.

"Oh, ini," kataku sambil menyerahkan plastik berisi perlengkapan sekolah Boruto dan juga Himawari. "Aku tadi membelikan Boruto dan Himawari perlengkapan sekolah baru," lanjutku.

"Apa kau dapat bonus besar, Naruto?" tanya Hinata bahagia.

"Ya, begitulah. Andai saja setiap bulan bisa begini, pasti kehidupan kita akan lebih baik," ujarku.

"Jadi besok kau mau ke tempat ayah?" tanya Hinata.

"Kita, kalau bisa Boruto juga. tapi kita harus jalan pagi. Dan...Malam ini aku mau bermalam Minggu denganmu berhubung Boruto tidak di rumah," kataku seraya menyelipkan maksud tertentu.

Hinata terkikih dan Kulihat semburat malu muncul di wajahnya kala itu. "Baiklah Sayang.. Kau mandi dulu. Aku mau membuatkan makan malam untuk kita," kata Hinata.

Pagi harinya, aku dan Hinata pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi menemui kakek Boruto. Berhubung Boruto belum pulang, jadi kupikir aku dan Hinata saja yang pergi. Walaupun nantinya pasti Hiashi dan Himawari akan kecewa

Setibanya di desa, aku dan Hinata pun langsung menuju rumah Hiashi. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak ke sini, tapi aku masih mengingat jalannya. Desa itu mengalami banyak perubahan semenjak didirikannya kantor cabang dan laboratorium teknologi Techconnec. Walaupun aku sendiri masih binggung, kenapa Sasuke mendirikan laboratorium di desa yang keamanannya tidak terjamin.

Setibanya di rumah Hiashi, aku begitu kaget. Kupikir kehidupan Hiashi menjadi lebih baik ketika semua utangnya lunas. Rumahnya benar-benar telah berubah. Persawahannya pun terlihat sangat subur. Pantas saja ia tidak keberatan merawat Himawari.

Aku mengetuk pintu, namun tak kunjung mendapat respons dari pemilik rumah. Namun tiba-tiba, seorang anak muncul dari samping rumah dan langsung berlari menghampiri Hinata.

"Ibu!" teriaknya.

"Himawari!" balas Hinata.

Kedua perempuan yang sangat kukenal itu pun saling berpelukan.

"Peluk juga ayahmu, sayang!" kata Hinata.

"Wah, kau sudah besar ya, Himawari. Maaf ayah baru bisa menjengukmu," ucapku ketika Himawari memelukku.

"Tidak masalah ayah. Lagi pula aku tahu ayah sibuk. Tapi mana kakak?" tanya Himawari.

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki paruh baya pun membuka pintu rumah. Hinata pun tersenyum. Begitu pula denganku.

"Hai, ayah!" kataku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu ayah?" tanya Hinata lalu menghampiri ayahnya dan memeluknya.

Aku pun mencium tangan Hiashi ketika Hinata selesai memeluk ayahnya.

"Ayo masuk dulu. Kita bicara di dalam. Hima, tolong buatkan minum untuk orang tuamu," kata Hiashi.

Setelah di dalam, aku sedikit berbincang dengan Hiasi.

"Apa ayah mengurus persawahan ini sendirian?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, ayah punya beberapa karyawan. Setelah kau membayarkan semua utang ayah, penghasilan ayah dari semua sawah itu ternyata sangat besar. sehingga ayah pun mempekerjakan beberapa orang untuk membantu ayah. kau tahukan ayah semakin tua,"

Tak lama kemudian, Himawari datang membawa 4 gelas teh. Ia pun langsung duduk di sebelah ibunya.

"Oh ya, di mana Boruto?" tanya Hiashi.

"Boruto semalam menginap di rumah temannya. Aku tidak tahu di mana rumah temannya itu makanya aku dan Hinata pergi ke sini berdua saja," jawabku.

"Boruto yang malang. Anak itu sendirian di kota karena di tinggal orang tuanya," ujar Hiashi bercanda.

Tapi, aku tiba-tiba menjadi merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Boruto sendirian di kota tanpa memberitahunya kalau aku dan Hinata hendak pergi.

"Ada tujuan apa kalian datang?" tanya Hiashi.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu ayah dan Himawari. Aku ke sini juga mau memberikan perlengkapan sekolah ini pada Himawari," kataku sambil menyerahkan perlengkapan sekolah Himawari.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Aku dan Himawari baru saja mau ke kota untuk membeli perlengkapan sekolah baru Himawari. Kami juga berencana untuk mengunjungi kalian hari ini," kata Hiashi.

"Itu menjelaskan kenapa ayah dan Himawari berpakaian serapi ini," kata Hinata.

"Jadi berapa lama kalian di sini, ayah harap cukup lama untuk menemani ayah di sini," kata Hiashi.

"Kami berencana di sini hingga sore. Kami juga tidak tega berlama-lama meninggalkan Boruto. Tapi syukurnya tadi aku sudah menaruh uang di meja untuk membeli makanan. Selain itu juga ada catatan juga," kataku.

"Naruto, apa kau sedang banyak rezeki?" tanya Hiashi.

"Ya ayah. aku baru saja menerima bonus besar dari perusahaan. Kemarin aku dan timku baru menyelesaikan sebuah rumah. Kemudian kemarin juga bertepatan dengan pembayaran upah kami dan pemberian bonus dari pihak Techconnec. Makanya uangnya aku pakai untuk membeli perlengkapan sekolah Himawari dan Boruto," ucapku.

Setengah jam bercerita dengan mertuaku, aku pun memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat keadaan sawah dan desa. Tak lupa aku juga mengunjungi rumah bekas juragan kaya raya itu. Tapi aku hanya lewat saja, aku tidak berani masuk. Sekarang anaknya lah yang menguasai rumah dan harta ayahnya.

Beberapa jam kami habiskan di desa itu. Aku mengenang saat-saat di mana aku memperjuangkan cintaku dengan Hinata. Benar-benar sudah sangat lama semenjak terakhir kali aku ke sini.

Sore harinya, aku dan Hinata pun pamit untuk pulang. Himawari seperti tak menginginkan kami untuk kembali. Rasanya seperti aku ingin mengajaknya pulang. Tapi kami tak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak tega membiarkan ayah Hinata hidup seorang diri karena cucu yang sudah ia rawat semenjak lama kami ambil kembali.

 **==\\\==\\\==**

Keesokan harinya, aku pun kembali ke Suna untuk kembali bekerja. Aku dan timku mendapat tugas untuk membangun sebuah rumah lagi. Saat itu, proyek sudah 45% selesai. Beberapa rumah sudah berdiri dengan kokoh walau dengan presentase selesai baru 90%. Hal itu dikarenakan rumah-rumah itu masihlah belum di cat dan di pasang kaca dan perlengkapan rumah lainnya seperti toilet dan saluran air.

2 bulan kemudian, proyek mengalami sedikit kendala karena cuaca yang buruk dan sulit di tebak. Di bulan itu, di Suna sering terjadi badai pasir. Lokasi yang berada di luar wilayah kota, membuat lokasi konstruksi menjadi tempat yang rawan bila terjadi badai pasir.

Siang itu, aku yang sedang membersihkan pasir-pasir yang tertempel pada tembok rumah akibat badai semalam di datangi mandor.

"Naruto, saya minta tolong. Berhubung kau tidak terlalu sibuk. Aku minta tolong padamu untuk mengambil sebuah dokumen di tenda utama," kata mandor.

"Baik. Tapi siapa yang harus saya temui untuk?" tanyaku karena bingung.

"Penanggung jawab proyek. Dia datang untuk memberi sebuah dokumen padaku. Tapi aku saat ini sedang sibuk mendata rumah-rumah yang di kerjakan tim kita," kata mandor.

"Baik," ucapku lalu pergi ke tenda utama. Tenda utama adalah tenda yang menjadi tempat para mandor berkumpul sekaligus tenda yang menyimpan seluruh data-data proyek.

Di tengah perjalanan, aku pun berpikir.

"Penanggung jawab proyek? Apakah wanita itu. Baiklah, ini tidak masalah. Ia pastinya tidak mengenaliku," batinku seraya berjalan menuju tempat tujuan.

Setibanya di depan tenda utama itu. Berhubung tak ada pintu untuk di ketuk, aku pun hanya berkata "Permisi! Saya di suruh mandor tim 3 untuk mengambil dokumen untuknya!" kataku.

Mataku mendapati sosok laki-laki yang sedang duduk di depan meja. Badannya ia sandarkan ke bangku sementara kakinya ia naikan ke atas meja. Saat itu ia sedang membaca koran yang berisi laporan cuaca. Begitu ia mendengar suaraku, ia berkata "masuklah!" lalu menurunkan kakinya dan melipat koran itu.

Ketika masuk, aku masih belum bisa melihat jelas di dalam ruangan itu. Tapi dari gaya duduk orang itu, aku jadi teringat seseorang. Wajahnya memang belum terlihat, jadi aku masih belum bisa memastikannya. "Kukira penanggung jawabnya wanita! Tapi gaya duduk orang ini, seperti kukenal?" batinku.

"Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi. Tidak bisakan tidak ada orang yang membuatku menunggu. Aku sibuk dengan urusanku di kota Konoha," kata pria itu sambil berdiri dan menaruh koran itu di meja.

"M-maaf. Saya juga baru di beri..." perkataanku terputus setelah kulihat wajah orang itu.

Saat itu, kulihat juga dia terdiam sambil menatapku. "Naruto!" sebutnya.

"Sasuke!" sebutku.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka akan bertemu dirimu di sini," katanya.

"Begitu pula aku. Kukira yang akan datang adalah wanita berambut pink itu."

"Sakura? Jadi kau sudah melihat istriku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak begitu dekat. Tapi aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa wanita yang bernama Uchiha Sakura itu adalah istrimu."

Sasuke mendekat. "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata sekarang kehidupanmu seperti ini," kata Sasuke.

"hufft, padahal aku sangat tidak berharap bertemu denganmu," kataku. "Dengan kondisi seperti ini," sambungku.

"Kau tahu Naruto. Selama ini aku berusaha mencari tahu keberadaanmu," kata Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang. Tidak usah mencampuri kehidupanku setelah aku keluar dari Techconnec. Kau tidak perlu rindu padaku, karena aku tidak merindukanmu,' kataku.

"Bodoh! Dengarkan! Aku mencari tahu keberadaanmu bukan karena rindu, tapi untuk melindungimu dari Mafia. 3 tahun belakangan, Mafia mengincar orang-orang penting Techconnec yang berpotensi menjadi sandera yang bagus. Keluargaku merupakan target terbaik mereka. Tapi kau, bisa menjadi alternatif. Itu sebabnya aku berusaha mencari keberadaanmu. Dan bahkan jika perlu aku akan memaksamu kembali ke Techconnec demi keamananmu," tegas Sasuke.

"Maaf, tapi aku sama sekali tidak ada niat kembali ke sana. Jika pun mereka menangkapku, aku tidak akan membocorkan apapun. lagi pula kau sudah menyukai kehidupanku ini. Bersama istri dan juga anakku," ucapku.

"Mereka menangkap orang penting bukan untuk menggali informasi. Melainkan menjadi sandera. Apa kau tidak mengerti arti kata 'sandera'. Mereka akan memaksa kami untuk menyerahkan Techconnec agar mereka melepas sandera," ujar Sasuke.

"Jadi mereka masih berencana merebut Techconnec?" tanyaku.

"Ya."

Suasana hening untuk beberapa detik. "Sasuke, aku sedang sibuk. Jadi tolong berikan dokumen yang hendak di berikan pada mandor tim 3," kataku.

"Aku masih belum selesai bicara denganmu. Kita bicara sebentar," kata Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku sibuk. Aku bisa di marah Mandor jika berlama-lama di sini."

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya lalu berkata "Iya... Aku mau berbicara dahulu dengan pekerja bernama Naruto. Jadi aku minta bapak memberinya waktu... Terima kasih," kata Sasuke dengan suara tegas lalu menutup telepon.

"Sekarang kau tidak perlu takut di marahi mandor itu. Aku sudah meneleponnya untuk memberimu waktu istirahat," ujar Sasuke.

"hufft, katakan. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanyaku.

Kupikir sebaiknya kita bicara di tempat lain. Kupikir saat jalan ke sini, aku menjumpai warung ramen," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tadi sudah makan siang. kupikir sebaiknya kita bicara di tempat ini saja," kataku lalu duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di tenda utama itu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak begitu senang bertemu denganku, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Aku... Aku belum siap untuk bertemu denganmu. Apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku Cuma buruh yang mendapat gaji yang tidaklah besar. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyesali kepergianku. Malahan aku bersyukur karena dengan pergi meninggalkan Techconnec aku bisa menjumpai seorang gadis yang cantik yang sekarang menjadi istriku."

"Sekarang kau tinggal di mana?"

"Kau tidak berhak tahu di mana aku tinggal. Aku tidak mau kau menyusupkan mata-mata untuk memantauku."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Lagi pula, privasi di butuhkan semua orang," ucap Sasuke. "Oh, bagaimana dengan perjalananmu setelah kau pergi? Apakah kau sudah membersihkan dirimu dari dosa-dosa selama masa pertikaian kita dengan Mafia?"

"Tidak, sepertinya 20 tahun masihlah belum cukup bagiku untuk melupakan semua kejadian-kejadian itu. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak perlu lagi membunuh, seperti yang sering kita lakukan dahulu saat mencoba melindungi Techconnec."

Sasuke melihat jam, "Sebaiknya aku kembali ke Konoha sekarang. Aku ada rapat penting malam ini. Naruto, jika kau berkunjung kembali ke Konoha, jangan lupa untuk mampir ke rumah. Atau paling tidak kantorku," kata Sasuke lalu ia pun berdiri dan memberikanku dokumen yang seharusnya sudah dari tadi aku mengantar pada mandor.

"Baiklah, jika aku tidak lupa!" kataku lalu pergi sambil membawa dokumen itu.

 **==\\\==\\\==**

3 hari kemudian, cuaca pun semakin memburuk sulit di tebak. Badai pasir bisa terjadi kapan saja tanpa ada laporan dari pihak pengawas cuaca Suna. Beberapa kasus kecelakaan kerja lebih sering terjadi ketika badai pasir terjadi. Beberapa material ringan berterbangan dan mengenai pekerja hingga terluka. Bukan hanya itu saja, banyak juga yang terkena gangguan tenggorokan akibat tanpa sengaja menghirup pasir ketika terjadi badai.

Untuk menghindari jatuhnya korban lebih banyak lagi, pihak perusahaan Techconnec dan PT. Bangun mandiri pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan kerja sama hingga cuaca bisa di pantau lebih baik dan tidak begitu buruk. Akhirnya kami pun di pulangkan keesokan paginya hingga waktu yang tidak dapat di tentukan.

Saat itu, mandor dari tim kami juga sedang sakit. Jadi sebelum ke rumah, aku bersama 2 teman satu timku membawa sang mandor ke rumah sakit Konoha. Ada alasan mengapa kami membawanya ke sana. Pertama rumahnya adalah di Konoha dan yang kedua asuransi kesehatannya akan berlaku di rumah sakit Konoha.

Setelah mengantar sang mandor ke rumah sakit, aku pun pulang ke rumah. Saat itu rumah sedang di kunci karena Hinata sedang berjualan. Aku pun menaruh barang-barangku di tempat yang aman di halaman rumah lalu pergi mencari istriku yang entah sedang berkeliling di mana.

Namun sebelum aku pergi mencari Hinata, aku amplop yang hanya berisi beberapa lembar uang saja. Sebelum kami meninggalkan Suna, perusahaan memberi upah. Jumlahnya memang tak besar, jika kuperhitungkan hanya cukup untuk seminggu. Yang aku takutkan adalah apabila cuaca di Suna tak cepat kembali stabil, kami terpaksa harus menunggu lama untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan. Yang paling kutakutkan adalah ketika uangku telah habis dan terpaksa menyerahkan semua pada Hinata yang berjualan.

Setelah menghitung uang, aku pun memasukannya ke dompet dan bergegas mencari istriku yang mungkin berjualan tak jauh dari kediaman kami. Aku pun tak lupa untuk bertanya warga sekitar jikalau mereka mengetahui lokasi yang sering di lalui istriku.

15 menit kuhabiskan untuk mencari keberadaan istriku. Tapi setidaknya aku sedikit mendapatkan petunjuk ketika aku bertanya pada seseorang yang membawa bungkusan berisi gado-gado. Setelah bertanya padanya, aku pun berjalan ke arah jalan raya yang.

Aku tiba di depan toko kue, haus sudah melandaku. Aku hampir saja tergoda untuk membeli segelas minuman yang tersedia di toko kue itu jika saja aku tak ingat untuk berhemat. Mataku memandangi objek-objek dari kejauhan namun tak mendapati seorang pun yang sedang mendorong gerobak. Aku mengira mungkin istriku sudah pulang atau berpindah lokasi.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku. Dengan cepat aku berbalik dan melihat orang itu. Aku pun menjadi kaget ketika melihat wajah orang tersebut. "Sasuke!" sebutku.

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk mampir ke kota ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan hanya mampir. Aku sebenarnya tinggal di kota ini sudah sejak lama, sebelum anak pertamaku lahir ke dunia."

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam. aku juga sedang menunggu pesananku di buat. Kelihatannya kau harus, mari kutraktir minuman."

Di dalam, Sasuke memberiku segelas es teh. Tak lupa juga beberapa potong kue basah.

"Kau tak makan, Sasuke?"

"Kau lupa, aku tidak suka makanan manis. Lagi pula semua makanan di sini identik dengan manis."

"Terus kenapa kau ada di toko kue ini?"

"Aku mau membelikan kue untuk istriku yang sedang sakit. Berhubung kue kesukaannya habis, aku menyuruh mereka membuatkannya dengan bayaran 2 kali lipat dari harga aslinya."

"Tak kusangka kau yang sangat sibuk masih punya waktu untuk menunggu kue kesukaan istrimu di buat."

"Terkadang kita harus berkorban segalanya demi orang yang kita sayangi, bukan?"

"Ya, kau benar," tandasku lalu memakan sepotong kue lagi.

"Tadi kau berkata kalau kau sudah tinggal di Konoha semenjak anak pertamamu lahir ke dunia, berarti kau punya berapa anak?" tanya Sasuke.

"2, tapi anak keduaku saat ini di asuh oleh mertuaku di desa."

"Kau tahu, ketika aku mendengar kabar bahwa Mafia memburu orang-orang penting Techconnec, aku berusaha mencari tahu keberadaanmu untuk memastikan dirimu aman dari mereka. Semua kota di Jepang sudah kutelusuri untuk mencari tahu keberadaan dirimu. Tapi aku benar-benar tak menyangka jika kau tinggal di kota ini."

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau tinggal di sini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah salah satu syarat yang di berikan mertuaku agar aku bisa menikahi putrinya."

"Ada baiknya jika kita kumpulkan kedua keluarga kita agar bisa lebih mengenal. Aku akan tentukan hari dan tempat. Setelah itu akan kukabarkan padamu."

Tak berselang lama, akhirnya seorang pelayan toko datang dan mengatakan kue pesanan Sasuke telah jadi.

"Kita bertemu lagi nanti. Berhubung saat ini kau sedang libur, pastinya kau punya banyak waktu luang."

"Dan itu akan jadi masalah. Entah sampai kapan kami diliburkan, tapi itu akan sangat berpengaruh para perekonomian keluargaku."

"Kau jangan khawatir, besok datang ke Techconnec. Aku akan memberimu pekerjaan paruh waktu. Setidaknya dengan begitu kau tidak perlu khawatir kehabisan uang selama masa cuti ini."

"Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Ketika Sasuke membayar pesanan, aku menunggunya di luar. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Boruto yang sedang melihat uang yang ada di tangannya. Aku pun mendekatinya tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.

Kusentuh pundaknya sambil berkata, "kau jalan kaki Boruto! bukannya ibumu sudah memberikan uang untuk naik angkot?" Dan ternyata hal itu malah mengejutkannya ketika ia melihatku. "Ayah! Kenapa ayah ada di sini? bukannya ayah sedang keluar Kota mengerjakan proyek?" tanya Boruto.

"Ayah baru pulang tadi pagi. Semua pekerja dipulangkan selama beberapa hari akibat cuaca buruk." Jawabku.

Sasuke pun keluar dari toko kue itu dan langsung menghampiriku. "Jadi ini putramu, Naruto?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan Boruto.

"Ya Sasuke. Namanya Boruto. Dia putra pertamaku," kataku.

Tak lama kemudian, aku pun berkata "Yosh, Sasuke. Aku mau pulang dulu. Semoga istrimu cepat sembuh," kataku lalu menggandeng tangan Boruto pulang.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Boruto bertanya. "Siapa orang itu, ayah?"

"Namanya Sasuke. Dia pemimpin perusahaan yang menyewa jasa konstruksi perusahaan ayah."

"Oh, jadi dia teman ayah."

"Iya, ayah bertemu dengannya sewaktu mau mengambil dokumen di lokasi konstruksi. Terus tadi lagi bertemu di toko kue itu. Ayah berbicara padanya cukup lama. Teman ayah itu cerita kalau istrinya sakit karena memakan nasi goreng buatan teman ayah, katanya terlalu banyak cabai dan sedikit pahit."

"Cukup! Ayah aku Cuma bertanya satu pertanyaan. Kenapa ayah menyerangku dengan jawaban yang sangat panjang."

 **==\\\==\\\==**

Malam harinya, aku dan Hinata berada di dapur untuk bersiap makan malam. Sambil menunggu nasi yang sedang di masak oleh Hinata, kami berbicara hal yang sangat serius.

"Jadi itulah mengapa kau di pulangkan hari ini," kataku setelah menceritakan alasan mengapa aku pulang hari ini.

"Syukurnya kau di upah, Naruto. Jika tidak, kita harus memeras pikiran untuk mendapatkan uang selama kau di liburkan. Uang untuk jualan gado-gado juga sudah habis untuk membayar tagihan listrik dan air," kata Hinata dengan nada sedih.

Mendengar perkataan istriku itu, aku pun menjadi sedih. Aku lalu mengeluarkan uang yang kudapatkan sebagai upah dan kuletakkan di meja. "Uang ini hanya cukup untuk 1 minggu. Kau ambil setengah untuk modal dan setengah lainnya untuk kebutuhan yang lain," kataku.

"Semuanya untukku dan Boruto? kau bagaimana, Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Hinata. Teman lamaku menawariku pekerjaan paruh waktu. Nanti bayarannya akan kuambil setengah dan setengahnya lagi untuk kalian," ucapku.

Hinata pun diam tak bersuara sebab ia menurut.

"Yosh, ayo panggil Boruto, aku sudah lapar!" ucapku bersemangat.

Tiba-tiba, Boruto memasuki dapur.

"Maaf ayah, ibu. aku sudah membuat kalian menunggu," kata Boruto.

"Tak masalah Boruto. Ayo cepat kita makan. ayahmu sudah kelaparan," kata Hinata.

"Kelaparan? Siapa yang kelaparan. Aku masih belum lapar. Kau makan deluan saja, Boruto."

"Ayah dan ibu makan dahulu. Aku masih mau mengecek sesuatu di belakang," kata Boruto.

Namun tiba-tiba, perutku dan perut Boruto berbunyi tanda kelaparan.

"Kalau kalian berdua mau makannya nanti, baiklah. Ibu makan deluan. Kalau perlu ibu habiskan semuanya. Nanti tinggal ibu buatkan lagi," ucap Hinata.

"Kita makan bersama-sama saja sekarang, ayo Boruto!" ajakku.

Setelah makan, Boruto berkata bahwa besok ia mau membawa bekal gado-gado yang banyak untuk dia dan teman-temannya makan. Tentu saja aku tidak boleh mematok harga untuk itu karena teman-teman Boruto sudah setiap hari rela mentraktir anakku ini. Jadi sekali-kali ia juga harus membalas kebaikan teman-temannya.

Berhubung karena bahan-bahannya habis, aku dan Boruto pun di suruh untuk pergi ke minimarket. Jadi setelah bersiap, aku dan Boruto pun pergi ke minimarket yang lokasinya tak jauh dari rumahku.

Namun ketika aku keluar, tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang yang kukenal mendekatiku. Dia adalah Tenzo, tangan kanan terbaik sang mandor. Dia berkata bahwa sang mandor ingin menemuiku sehingga aku pun terpaksa menyerahkan tugas belanja ini pada Boruto dan pergi ke rumah sakit.

 **==\\\==\\\==**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Bersambung**

 **:**

 **:  
-**

Kali ini author datang membawakan chapter terbaru. Mungkin memang sangat terlambat. Dan author minta di maklumi saja. Saat ini author sedang menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas berbasis komputer.

Puasa ini memang author punya banyak waktu. Tapi sayangnya haus dan lapar menahan author untuk mengetik. Ide cepat sekali menguap di kala haus apalagi lapar. Tapi author tetap berjuang semampunya untuk menyelesaikan setiap chapter dengan baik.

Saat ini author di landa kebingungan. Ada 2 proyek cerita yang author pikirkan untuk proyek kedepannya. Yang pertama Uzumaki Destiny (karakter Boruto) dan yang kedua Belum ada Judul (Naruto) tapi alurnya udah dapat.

Kira-kira menurut kalian, untuk proyek kedepannya author lebih baik membuat cerita dengan karakter Boruto atau Naruto.

Oke sekian.


	5. Uzumaki Naruto Part 5

**Bukan Akhir Persahabatan**

 **:**

 **Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Spesial Story Based Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **:**

Taufiq879

 **::==\\\==\\\==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Bagian 5 : Uzumaki Naruto [Final]**

 **==\\\==\\\==**

Berhubung karena bahan-bahannya habis, aku dan Boruto pun di suruh untuk pergi ke minimarket. Jadi setelah bersiap, aku dan Boruto pun pergi ke minimarket yang lokasinya tak jauh dari rumahku.

Namun ketika aku keluar, tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang yang kukenal mendekatiku. Dia adalah Tenzo, tangan kanan terbaik sang mandor. Dia berkata bahwa sang mandor ingin menemuiku sehingga aku pun terpaksa menyerahkan tugas belanja ini pada Boruto dan pergi ke rumah sakit.

 **==\\\==\\\==**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Bersambung**

 **:**

 **:**

Setibanya di ruangan sang mandor. Ia menyambut kedatanganku dan langsung membicarakan beberapa hal.

"Tenzo akan cuti sebulan untuk menemani istrinya yang mau melakukan operasi di luar negeri. Alasanku mendatangkanmu ke sini dan memberitahukan hal ini adalah karena aku putuskan kau yang akan menggantikan tugasnya sementara setidaknya sampai aku kembali. Kau tahukan Tenzo adalah wakilku yang akan menggantikanku di kala aku sedang tidak ada. Tapi berhubung ia akan cuti, aku serahkan semua tanggung jawab padamu untuk sementara waktu," kata sang mandor.

Aku sedikit bahagia mendengar itu. Tapi yang aku pertanyakan adalah, mengapa aku di pilih untuk mengemban tanggung jawab itu. Sehingga aku pun bertanya, "kenapa anda memilihku! Aku hanya pekerja yang mendaftar tanpa ijazah apapun?"

"Ada beberapa alasan. Kau merupakan salah satu dari beberapa pekerja yang bisa kupercaya. Dan lagi kau yang terdekat denganku saat ini sehingga aku bisa memberitahukan hal ini secara langsung padamu."

"Aku akan memberi tahu pekerja yang lain jika saat ini kau akan menggantikanku sementara waktu. Tapi pasti akan ada pertentangan. Beberapa pasti tidak terima bahwa kau yang akan menggantikanku. Tolong jangan dengarkan. Pak mandor sendiri yang merekomendasikan dirimu. Lagi pula ini hanya sementara waktu, harusnya mereka bisa mengerti," kata Tenzo.

"Meskipun sementara, aku akan melakukan pekerjaan ini dengan sangat baik," ucapku.

"Naruto. Aku minta tolong kau menemani pak Mandor malam ini. Aku akan ke rumahmu dan mengatakan kalau malam ini kau menginap di rumah sakit," kata Tenzo.

"Baiklah," ucapku.

"Tolong ya. Aku perlu pulang dan menyiapkan segalanya untuk berangkat. Anak pak mandor juga belum kembali dari luar negeri. Mungkin besok ia akan tiba. Tolong jaga pak mandor sampai anaknya pulang."

 **==\\\==\\\==**

Pagi harinya, ketika anak si mandor datang aku pun berpamitan dan pulang. Tapi sebelumnya, sang mandor memberiku sebuah dokumen yang berisi instruksi untukku di hari pertama. Setelah itu aku pun pulang.

Namun ketika melihat gedung Techconnec yang tinggi menjulang (wajarlah, gedung Techconnec di sini merupakan menara pemancar raksasa). Aku jadi mengingat tawaran kerja paruh waktu yang di tawarkan oleh Sasuke kemarin. Aku pun memutuskan untuk bertemu dengannya di kantornya berharap ia ada di sana.

Tapi kupikir-pikir aku belum mandi, dan pakaianku sepertinya tidaklah layak untuk memasuki wilayah perkantoran. Jadi kuputuskan untuk pulang sebentar. Setibanya di rumah, aku langsung segera mandi dan memakai kemeja. Kubuat diriku serapi mungkin agar aku sendiri tak merasa malu saat memasuki perkantoran elit di Konoha itu.

Setelah aku siap, aku pun pergi ke kantor Techconnec dengan menggunakan angkutan umum. Tentu saja siapa yang mau berjalan kaki sekitar 10 km. Begitu aku tiba, kutarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menyeberang jalan untuk memasuki kawasan perkantoran Techconnec. Sebelum masuk, aku wajib melapor terlebih dahulu pada penjaga gerbang.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya salah satu penjaga ketika aku mendekat.

"Ya, aku punya janji temu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kemarin ia menyuruhku datang dan bertemu dengannya di kantornya," ucapku.

"Nama anda?" tanyanya.

"Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto," jelaksu.

"Maaf, sepertinya nama anda tidak masuk dalam daftar pengunjung penting. Biasanya jika akan tamu tamu penting yang akan bertemu dengan tuan Sasuke, ia akan memasukan nama orang itu dalam daftar tamu penting," kata penjaga pertama itu.

Tak berselang lama, penjaga kedua pun ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan itu. "Tuan Naruto!" kata penjaga kedua itu.

"Oh, jadi ternyata kau. Sudah lama sekali ya. Kau terlihat sudah berubah, tapi entah mengapa aku masih mengingatmu," kataku ketika melihat wajah penjaga kedua itu.

"Tuan? Memang pria ini siapa?" tanya penjaga pertama.

"Cari daftar nama tamu khusus Techconnec. Kau pasti akan menemukan nama pria ini," kata penjaga kedua.

Penjaga pertama itu pun kaget ketika menemukan namaku di daftar tamu khusus. "Siapa sebenarnya pria ini? Aku sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia ada daftar tamu khusus," kata penjaga pertama kebingungan.

"Kau orang baru. jadi kau tidak akan mengerti. Tapi seperti yang pernah kuceritakan padamu mengenai perang besar. dia adalah salah satu pejuang penting dalam perang itu," kata penjaga pertama lalu memberikan kartu identitas untuk memasuki kawasan perkantoran Techconnec bagi tamu. "Dia adalah mantan wakil ketua pengawal Techconnec!" serunya lalu mengizinkanku masuk dengan syarat kartu identitas selalu berada di tanganku hingga kunjungan perdanaku setelah sekian lama ini berakhir.

Aku berjalan menelusuri area perkantoran yang sudah sangat jauh berbeda semenjak terakhir kali aku ke sini. Kantin yang awalnya berada di lantai 2 di pindah ke gedung teratas. Aku bertemu dengan seorang pengawal yang juga mengenal diriku. Ia pun kuminta untuk mengantarku menemui Sasuke.

Setibanya di ruangannya, aku pun di persilakan masuk dan duduk. Saat itu Sasuke sedang santai. Aku memang datang di saat yang tepat.

"Ternyata kau datang. Nyaris saja kupikir kau tidak akan datang," kata Sasuke.

Aku mengeluarkan kartu yang tadi di berikan penjaga kedua dan kuletakkan di atas meja. "Jadi, apa gunanya kartu itu?" tanyaku.

"Kau tamu khusus. Anakku, dan saudaranya juga memiliki kartu ini. Tapi kartumu ini hanyalah kartu sementara, belum permanen. Ini hanya kertas yang di tempelkan pada plastik. Karena kau adalah tamu dan bukannya pekerja, makanya kau diwajibkan membawa kartu ini." Kata Sasuke.

"Apa gunanya?" tanyaku untuk kedua kalinya karena kau belum puas dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Seperti yang kubilang. Kau adalah tamu yang artinya kau pastinya tidak di kenali pegawai yang lain ataupun pengawal-pengawal yang lain. Itulah gunanya kartu itu agar mereka tahu kalau kau adalah tamu khusus," ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, jadi pekerjaan paruh waktu seperti apa yang kau ingin aku kerjakan?" tanyaku.

"Besok akan kuberi tahu. Saat ini masih belum ada pekerjaan untuk kau kerjakan. Tapi kemungkinan besok ada. Jadi aku mau kau mengambil ponsel ini dan selalu membawa ponsel ini jika sewaktu-waktu aku meneleponmu," ucap Sasuke sambil menaruh sebuah ponsel baru yang masih dalam kotaknya di depanku.

Aku mengambil kartu ID yang ada di kotak ponsel itu. "Ini, ID lamaku? Kukira benda ini sudah hilang," kataku saat melihat kartu ID yang terdapat fotoku saat masih muda.

"Aku menemukan benda itu di apartemenmu dalam keadaan di pakai oleh penghuni baru apartemen itu. Kau tahu, seharusnya kau tak meletakkan benda ini sembarangan," kata Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku waktu itu tidak berniat membawa benda itu karena aku tahu kau akan melacak keberadaanku dengan benda itu," ucapku.

"Baiklah, ambillah ponsel ini. Sebenarnya aku sangat berharap kau masuk lagi ke dalam keluarga Techconnec dengan bekerja lagi di sini. tapi sayangnya, sepertinya kau sudah memilih karirmu sebagai buruh bangunan," Sasuke mengambil dompet yang ia letakan di laci mejanya. "Aku mau sarapan. Kau mau ikut? Aku traktir," tanya Sasuke.

"Terserah."

Kami pun pergi ke kantin Techconnec. Sasuke memesan bubur ayam dan segelas air putih dan secangkir kopi. Aku pun mengikutinya karena aku bingung. Kami sedikit berbincang mengenai beberapa hal sambil menunggu pesanan kami datang.

"Kalo tidak salah, kemarin putramu memakai seragam SMAK? Apa putramu kau sekolahkan di sana?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Kulihat dari tatapan matanya, ia seperti meragukanku. "Meskipun aku sekarang tidak punya harta yang banyak, tapi aku sanggup menyekolahkan putraku di sana," ucapku.

"Bagaimana bisa putramu di terima? Bukankah SMAK adalah sekolah Elite di Konoha dengan biaya pendaftaran yang tinggi. Apa kau berjuang keras? Atau kau masih punya simpanan?"

"Putraku mengikuti tes dan akhirnya di terima di sana tanpa di pungut biaya."

"Berarti putramu itu pintar. Putriku juga bersekolah di sana, ia sering mendapat juara di kelasnya. Meskipun tidak pernah menyentuh peringkat teratas, tapi setidaknya ia sudah membuktikan bahwa dirinya cukup pantas kusekolahkan di sana."

"Putraku memang terkadang mendapat nilai bagus. Dan di kelas ia juga mendapat peringkat yang bagus. Hanya saja nilainya jatuh di pelajaran eksak."

"Aku jadi ingin mengetes kemampuan putri kita. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita adakan makan malam bersama. Kau ajak istri dan anakmu. Aku akan mengetes kemampuan putriku dan putramu."

"Jadi persaingan rival ini masih berlanjut? Baiklah, akan kusampaikan pada istri dan putraku tentang acara makan malam. Tapi tempatnya di mana?"

"Akan kuberi tahu. Nanti aku menghubungimu."

Tak lama kemudian, bubur pesanan Sasuke dan aku tiba. Kami pun menyantap bubur itu.

 **==\\\==\\\==**

Ketika urusanku dan si Sasuke itu selesai, aku pun pulang. Sasuke turut mengantarku hingga depan gerbang perusahaan Techconnec.

"Kau yakin tak mau kuantar, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, Aku naik angkutan umum saja," ucapku.

Namun ketika aku hendak pamit dengan Sasuke, ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi dan terpaksa aku harus menunggu hingga ia selesai. Ketika selesai, wajah Sasuke menjadi bingung. Namun kebingungannya hilang ketika melihat wajahku. Aneh memang dan karena itu aku pun bertanya "Kenapa?"

"Tadi, orang yang kupercayakan untuk mengawasi pengiriman komponen menara sedang sakit. Jadi aku harus mencari pengganti yang bisa kupercaya untuk mengawasi pengangkutan komponen menara itu hingga kapalnya berlayar. Aku sempat bingung, dan kemudian kupikir pekerjaan ini seharusnya mudah untuk kau kerjakan. Dan lagi, kau sudah kuanggap keluarga yang bisa 100 persen kupercayai," ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi kau mau aku mengawasi pengiriman itu?"

"ya, setidaknya sampai kapal itu berangkat."

"Baiklah. Di mana lokasinya?"

Sasuke memanggil pengawal yang bertugas menjaga gerbang. "Tolong antar temanku ini ke garasi dan berikan dia sebuah mobil dan atur GPSnya menuju pelabuhan Navigasi tempat kapal pengiriman komponen menara kita berada," ujar Sasuke.

Pengawal itu pun mengajak Naruto pergi sementara Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

 **==\\\==\\\==**

Sore harinya, ketika pekerjaanku telah selesai aku pun kembali menemui Sasuke dan ia memberiku upah. Jumlahnya cukup besar jadi kupikir itu bukan hanya uang sebagai bayaran karena aku telah melakukan pekerjaanku.

Setelah itu aku pun pulang ke rumah. Aku berjalan menelusuri jalan menuju rumah. Aku memasuki halaman rumah dan mendapati istri dan putraku sedang duduk di teras rumah sambil meminum sesuatu. Kudatangi mereka sambil berkata "Aku pulang!"

"Kau sudah pulang, Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku kan sudah di depanmu. Masa aku belum pulang," ucapku sambi nyengir. "Tapi nanti malam nanti aku harus pergi lagi," kataku lalu mendekati Boruto.

"Wah...Wah...! untuk ayah tidak adakah?" tanyaku.

"Ayah mau? Sabar ya ayah. Air panasnya baru kurebus," ucap Boruto lalu pergi ke dapur.

Aku pun duduk di bangku di terasku sambil mengambil sebuah tripleks dan mengipasi badanku. Aku melihat Hinata yang sepertinya kelelahan. "Kau baru pulan ya Hinata?"

"Ya. Hari ini sepi sekali. Banyak orang yang pergi menikmati liburan. Aku jadi harus berkeliling lebih jauh lagi," ucap Hinata.

Suasana hening seketika karena tak satu pun dari kami yang memulai percakapan kembali karena aku sedang fokus mendinginkan badanku dan Hinata sedang fokus menghabiskan tehnya.

"Besok atau lusa aku mungkin akan kembali untuk melanjutkan proyek. Kau tahu, Hinata! Aku dipercayakan mandor untuk mengawasi proyek yang di kerjakan oleh timku," ucapku bersemangat.

"Oh ya! Berarti kau dapat promosi?" tanya Hinata senang.

"Entahlah. Aku Cuma di percayakan untuk menggantikan wakil mandor yang hendak cuti. Lagi pula itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah aku kerja, lalu dapat uang untuk menghidupi keluargaku," ujarku.

Hinata sepertinya terharu mendengarnya. Aku kembali mengingat sesuatu. "Aku hampir lupa! Hinata, malam ini kita harus pergi untuk bertemu teman lamaku sekaligus pemilik proyek," ucapku.

"Teman yang waktu itu kau ceritakan padaku ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya! Sekalian kami mau membicarakan proyek sekaligus reuni memperkenalkan keluarga kita," ucapku.

Hinata yang awalnya senang pun terdiam. "Apa mereka bisa menerima kita. Kita ini keluarga miskin?" tanya Hinata sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Ia sendiri yang memintaku mengajak kalian. Dia juga penasaran sama Boruto. di amau mengetahui kepintaran anak kita," kata Hinata.

"Jadi Boruto juga ikut?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya iyalah Hinata. Bagaimana kau mau memperkenalkan keluarga kita jika Boruto tidak ikut. Seandainya Himawari di sini, aku juga pasti akan mengajaknya," ucapku.

"Apa temanmu itu juga akan membawa anaknya?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya. Nanti kau bilang Boruto untuk datang. Kalau dia tidak mau, paksa dia," kataku.

Kulihat kegelisahan di wajah Hinata. "Kuharap anak temanmu itu bisa menerima Boruto. Kuharap mereka tidak sampai bertengkar. Kau tahukan, Boruto itu sensitif sama ejekan."

"Ya, kuharap begitu."

Tak lama kemudian, Boruto datang membawa segelas teh panas dan langsung di beirkan padaku. Aku pun menikmatinya sementara Hinata berbicara dengan Boruto.

"Boruto. malam ini kau ikut ayah dan ibu! teman ayahmu mengundang kita untuk makan malam bersama," ucap Hinata pada Boruto ketika aku sedang duduk dan menikmati teh itu.

"Sebenarnya malam ini temanku mau menjemputku. Kami kau menikmati malam Minggu di rumah temanku," ucap Boruto.

"Tapi Boruto, ini lebih penting. Ini mengenai pekerjaan ayahmu," ucap Hinata.

Kulihat Boruto terdiam kemudian melirikku. "Ayah! teman yang mana? Apa yang bernama Sasuke?" tanyanya padaku.

"Iya!" jawabku lalu menikmati teh itu lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku malas ikut. Aku lebih memilih menginap di rumah temanku saja," kata Boruto.

"Boruto! kau harus ikut! Teman ayahmu yang memintanya," kata Hinata.

Setelah tehku tandas, aku mendekati Boruto dan memegang pundangnya. "Sasuke ingin mengetes kemampuanmu dengan anaknya. Dia ingin tahu kau sepintar apa sampai bisa di terima di SMAK," ujarku. Boruto pun terdiam lalu kumenambahkan beberapa kata "Kau akan diuji dengan anaknya. Sasuke ingin mengetahui kemampuanmu."

"Tapi, sedikit lagi mereka akan menjemputku ayah."

"Ini sebenar saja Boruto. mungkin jam 9 atau 10 kau bisa langsung pergi kerumah temanmu," ucap Hinata. Akhirnya dengan sedikit bujukan akhirnya Boruto memutuskan untuk menurut.

 **==\\\==\\\==**

Malam harinya, aku dan Hinata pun bersiap untuk keluar rumah. Boruto yang telah berpakaian jas rapi sudah sedari tadi berada di luar. Ia sedang menunggu kedatangan temannya yang hendak menjemputnya.

Setelah persiapanku dan Hinata selesai, kami pun keluar rumah. Kumendapati Boruto yang sudah menunggu kami. "Ayi kita pergi" ajakku.

"Tunggu ayah, kita naik apa? Jalan kaki?" tanya Boruto.

"Tidak, supir teman ayah akan menjemput kita," ucapku.

Tak berselang lama, mobil sedan hitam datang dan membunyikan klaksonnya untuk memanggil kami. Kami pun menaiki mobil itu dan pergi.

Setibanya di restoran itu, aku menjadi kebingungan mencari meja yang di tempati Sasuke. Melihatku kebingungan, seorang pelayan datang dan bertanya "ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ya, Sasuke di mana?" ucapku.

"Sasuke? Maksud anda Tuan Uchiha Sasuke? Pemilik perusahaan Techconnec itu?" Tanya sang pelayan.

Aku pun mengangguk dan pelayan itu berkata "Tuan Sasuke memesan ruangan khusus. Mari ikut saya," ucapnya.

Aku, Hinata dan Boruto pun mengikuti pelayan itu menuju ruangan khusus yang telah di pesan Sasuke.

Setelah pintu di ketuk dan pelayan itu berkata aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, Sasuke pun meminta kami untuk masuk.

Aku membuka pintu dan mendapati Sasuke dan keluarganya yang telah menunggu kami.

"Seperti biasa ya, Naruto. Terlambat terus," ucapnya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kami sudah datang," ucapku lalu masuk.

"Ya sudahlah. Mau bagaimana lagi. itu kebiasaanmu. Duduklah."

"Boruto! ayo masuk," ucap Hinata.

"Ya bu. Tunggu sebentar," ujar Boruto.

Aku pun duduk di bangku yang tepat berada di depan Sasuke. Begitu pula Hinata yang menyusulku dan duduk di bangku yang berada tepat di depan istri Sasuke—Sakura.

Kulihat Boruto memasuki ruangan dan bergabung bersama kami. Entah mengapa ia menundukkan kepalanya sedari tadi ketika memasuki ruangan hingga sekarang. Aku juga melihat putri Sasuke. Kumendapati dirinya seperti kagum ketika melihati Boruto. Tapi tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba ia menjadi kesal dan memalingkan pandangannya dari Boruto.

Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat Boruto mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah gadis itu. Namun tak lama kemudian, Boruto memalingkan pandangannya juga.

Aku heran pada sikap kedua anak ini. Apakah mungkin keduanya sudah saling kenal. Tapi jika mereka saling kenal, kenapa sikap mereka seperti ini.

"Sasuke, perkenalkan. Ini istriku," aku menunjukan Hinata. "Dan ini anakku, Boruto," aku pun menujuk Boruto.

"Dilihat dari dekat, anakmu ini mirip denganmu," kata Sasuke. "Ini istriku, Sakura. Dan ini putriku, Sarada."

Aku menarik nafas lega. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka semua hal ini bisa terjadi. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, aku pergi meninggalkan Techconnec dan Sasuke. Aku berpisah dengannya tanpa ada keinginan untuk bertemu lagi dengan dia suatu saat nanti. Aku membangun kehidupanku sendiri dan akhirnya bertemu dengan Hinata. Namun ternyata takdir membawaku bertemu lagi dengan si Teme ini. Benar-benat tak terduga.

Dan yang lebih tak terduga lagi adalah, ketika aku mengetahui ternyata putraku dan putra Sasuke sudah saling mengenal. Dan aku baru tahu ternyata gadis yang membuatnya kesal selama ini ialah anak teman baikku sendiri.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Bersambung**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **End Story Of Naruto Uzumaki**

 **:**

 **:**

Hai, pembaca setia. Bagaimana, apakah kalian puas?

Kuharap puas.

Dan maaf kalau pengupdateannya sangat lama. Btw, ini sudah mencapai bagian akhir untuk kisah Uzumaki Naruto. Dan akan berlanjut ke kisah Sasuke Uchiha.

Tapi, sebelumnya author mau minta maaf. Jika tak ada satupun review yang masuk. Jangan marah ya kalau pengupdateannya sangat lama. Karena salah satu pendukung author untuk semangat menulis ialah Review. Selain Fav&Follow. Tapi Review menarik berisi pendapat mengenai cerita ini akan membuat author lebih bersemangat lagi ketimbang review dengan isi "Lanjut"

Karena review yang berisi pendapat, saran, atau kritik yang berbobot akan menjadi katalisator untuk membuat author semakin cepat menyelesaikan chapter baru.

Oke, sekian dan terima kasih.


End file.
